Mutant Mansion
by Suma99
Summary: Two normal people, swept into the X-Men universe. A battle of wills and friendships broken. Two people. Two sides. One catastrophe. No escape. Collab with wolfsbane7385.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Wish I did, but I don't…

Rebekah

I sigh as I sign out of my email account. Still no messages from either Isaac or my French exchange penpal. That means I will have to do my homework and revision. Actually, just my revision. I did all my homework in the first week of the holidays. But the revision's the problem. When school starts next week I'll have eighty days until the prelim exams. Thankfully I did my Maths exam last year, so I don't have to worry about that. I just have French, Geography, English, Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Computing to revise for. Help!

Giving up any chance of rereading the Marvel collectors' editions I bought last week, I start rereading my notes. I'm still amazed I managed to fill three books for Chemistry in a year. My writing's pretty tiny. Boredom soon sets in and I end up with the comic fitting neatly in the pages on polymerisation and unsaturated polymers. If anyone comes in, I'm sprawled on my bed, avidly reading my Chemistry jotter. In actuality, I'm reading the Nation X X-Men comic. Then I remember I have to do character profiles for 'To Kill a Mockingbird' so I have to turn on my laptop again and write those. That ends up with me writing my story so in the end I turn off my laptop and do the profiles by hand. And my handwriting is apparently the worst my friends have ever seen. It's tiny, cramped and sloped to the left. And my e's are atrocious. But as I point out, it's not as bad as my dad's. He has to print, otherwise all you see is a little squiggle.

I hear my brother come in and can't help but feel jealous. He's starting secondary and so he hasn't got any holiday homework. Unlike me in first year. Two teachers set us homework in the induction week. Which I thought was incredibly cruel and heartless. But he's going to the local secondary and I go to the school twenty miles down the road, in a small Scottish town everyone has heard of, where my mum teaches Physics. It was in the school library, where I spend most my lunchtimes, that I first found the X-Men pocket-books and got into comics in a big way. At least my school has better facilities, even if we have to go to the ice-rink to sit exams. It's a source of great pride in the school, or at least the rector brings it up at every assembly on school pride, that two of the British women's Olympic curling team and their coach went through our school. I finally finish my homework and start on the revision but then I'm being told it's tea, and I have to tidy my room and get the spare room ready for the exchange student. Giving up any chance of finding an easy way to remember the difference between isomers and isotopes, I throw my books back in my bag and go to eat. When I get back to my room, I'm feeling annoyed. I end up chucking everything in my wardrobe, despite knowing it'll all fall out on me when I open it next and rushing the spare room. Hopefully no one will look in the small cupboard in the corner.

I end up on my bed, listening to Queen, which is the best way for me to relax, and rereading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. It was a laugh being set it for homework as I've read it three times already and had finished it before the holidays started as we were set it the week beforehand. I can quote bits by heart, even if it isn't my favourite book. I watched a bit of that old black-and-white film with Gregory Peck when I read it the first time. This is the fourth time I've read it since the holidays began. So all in all, I've read it seven times and know the plot. I finish it and restart on my revision. When I'm not distracted, I am actually pretty efficient. I managed to get an A in my Maths and came top in three subjects so I can seem to remember everything well enough. I'm just getting into the swing of things when my brother comes in and steals my comics, resulting in a heavy textbook being thrown at him. I miss which is typical of me. I've just been told we may have to do exam level PE, which means I will almost certainly have a fail on my CV. I hike, camp and sail so I'm not unfit. It's just I have zilch hand-eye coordination and can't run for toffee. Mmm. Toffee. I think I have a bag of the stuff in my room somewhere. See what I mean. Easily distracted.

I check my email one more time then get dragged out of my room to be 'sociable'. I'm an introvert! I don't **do **sociable. I get annoyed when people act like they are idiots and I know I have a short fuse. So it's safer to lock myself away and listen to music. And I prefer being alone. Reading, writing or just imagining. I panic when asked to ring the cinema for times! In the end I make the excuse that I'm tired and I want to go to bed to escape. I read for about an hour before turning my light off and turning down my CD. Just as I go to sleep, I hear a low humming buzz. I normally hear things like that, but this one's different. But before my brain can process it, I fall asleep.

Isaac

I slammed my book shut and bent over my schoolwork just as my Mum came in.

'Are you doing your work Isaac?' She asked.

'Yes Mum,' I replied innocently. Mum picked my book up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'I hope you aren't lying to me Isaac,' she said.

'Of course not,' I stammered. Mum looked at my pitiful amount of work.

'Then I guess you won't mind me borrowing it until you've finished?'

I opened my mouth to protest but the expression on Mum's face made it clear there would be no discussion.

'Yes Mum,' I grumbled. Mum looked at the book I'd been reading.

'X-Men? You know how much I dislike those comics Isaac.'

'It's not a comic, it's a graphic novel.'

'Get back to your work,' Mum said striding out. I sighed and picked up my pencil. An email popped up on my phone. It was from my pen friend Rebekah. I replied quickly then settled down to my work. I couldn't seem to concentrate for more than a second. I gave up and picked up my fiddle. I played a very long, melancholy tune. I lay down my violin and turned to go downstairs when I heard a low buzzing noise. I checked my room to make sure there wasn't a bee present. Then I looked outside for some kind of construction work going on. There was nothing. The noise was driving me mad now. It seemed to be inside my head. I pounded my skull in frustration. Tears coursed down my face as I tore up my room like a mad rhinoceros. Then I felt

myself been thrown through time and space. Back at the house the only evidence Isaac had ever been there was a silent room


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah

I groaned as I woke up. A face was peering into mine. Which meant I'd missed the alarm on my first day back at school! Which I do with embarrassing regularity. Then my brain kicked in and I screamed. Which is an incredibly embarrassing girly thing to do. I pride myself on never crying except when I do something extremely painful like tear my shoulder ligaments. The face looking worriedly into mine was blue, furry and cat-like. Which was impossible.

"Quit it Tom…"

"I assure you my name isn't Tom."

I gape. An American accent and it's obviously not a mask. I do the only thing it's sensible to do at a time like this and stick my head back under the duvet in a vain hope this is all a dream.

"Has Sleeping Beauty woken up yet?"

I stick my head back out.

"I am not Sleeping Beauty! I disagree with the female stereotype of requiring a prince to come and rescue them. I rescue myself!"

I stop there. Of course I do. When two fictional characters confront you, you tend to simply gape. I'd recognized the blue guy. Hank McCoy, aka Beast. And Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, one of my all time favourite characters.

Then I realize I simply must be dreaming. Which is odd. I don't tend to dream about characters in books. I tend to oddly surreal dreams, like going through a day then flying home, or taking an exam and a T-Rex bursting in and eating my exam paper (really! I blame nerves, and reading an old X-Men pocketbook) or even that time I went through a whole day so accurately I thought it was Thursday instead of Wednesday. A hand grips around my arm.

"We better take you to the Professor."

I'm not complaining. Sooner this dream has run it's course the better. I walk as if in a dream, feeling slightly embarrassed by my Eeyore pyjamas. They're too small and my ankles and wrists are on show. I notice a few people I only recognize by sight from the backgrounds of the comic and a few I can name. Anole, Dust, Rockslide, whoa, was that X-23? They're all glancing at me as if I'm going to explode. Then we reach a door marked 'Professor Xavier' and Beast –Hank- prepares to knock. I hear a few muffled words.

"He's here."

I can feel it in my head as well. Then one of the hands around my arm disappears and a loud 'BAMF!' makes me jump. This is one of my all time weirdest dreams.

Isaac

I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on my back looking up into a clear, blue sky. I groaned as I stood up. The sun beat down harshly upon me. I shielded my eyes and looked around squinting against the sunlight. I seemed to be in a huge expanse of desert. I looked around frantically starting to realize my predicament. I glanced back over my shoulder. There was a dust cloud approaching quickly. I waved my arms wildly above my head desperately trying to draw attention to myself. Hopefully it was some kind of vehicle that could help me escape this barren wasteland. The next thing I knew a tall figure stood before me. He was clad in blue with silver gloves and boots. A silver lightning bolt also splayed across his chest. Even his hair was silver.

I gasped aloud. It couldn't be. It was Quicksilver. I had read about him in my comics many times.

'Quick-silver,' I said in awe. This had to be a dream or some sort of a mirage. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I opened my eyes slowly. He wasn't there. I sighed with relief. I wasn't going mad.

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped with fright. I whipped around but there was no one there.

'I'm behind you,' a voice said. I spun around like a frightened rabbit. Quicksilver laughed at loud.

'I see you're new here. Come with me. I'll introduce you to my leader, Magneto,' Quicksilver said.

'I'd rather not,' I said turning around. Quicksilver stood before me.

'It wasn't a request,' he said taking a step forward.

'Keep away from me,' I stammered raising my hand. I felt a burning sensation rush through my arm and a brief look of pain passed over Quicksilver's face. Quicksilver collapsed onto one knee. I decided to take advantage of this weird circumstance and sprinted away quickly. Suddenly I was running faster than I had ever run in my life. Trees and buildings flashed by at a blinding speed. I was surprised but I kept running try to put as much distance between myself and Quicksilver as possible. I braked after about a minute. I looked around wearily. I was in some kind of forest. I roved through the woods as quietly as I could. It was dark now. I reached the tree-line and looked out. A huge mansion dominated the entire sky line. I crept up to the gigantic gates. A sign read 'Xavier's school for gifted children.' I recognised this from my comics. I had to look around. I climbed over the wall puffing and panting. I grinned to myself. The wind blew and the gate swung open. Cursing myself, I tip-toed across the lawn quietly. Through the window I could see the professor sitting there with his eyes closed and a hairy faced man sitting next to him. I recognised Logan from the comics but he looked so much more muscular up close. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood up. I felt I was being watched. Inside the house the professor's eyes snapped open.

'He's here,' he said, mentally transmitting the message through out the mansion. Logan smiled grimly and ran out the room. I heard movement inside the house. I turned to run but I was confronted by a blue demon straight at of my worst nightmare. Night-crawler lunged for me but I managed to throw myself to the side. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. Remembering Night-crawler could teleport I realized standing in open ground wasn't the best idea. I had to try and speed like I had in the desert. I concentrated hard and the whole world seemed to slow down around me. I heard a 'bamf' and I turned around. Night-crawler was hurtling towards me seemingly out of thin air. I easily sidestepped him and he smacked into the ground. The mansion door crashed open and the x-men flooded out like a tidal wave. Colossus and Wolverine came running towards me but I ran around them easily. I zigzagged around the whole team dodging lightning from Storm and energy blasts from Cyclops. I was starting to enjoy myself now. Then my legs stopped receiving messages from my brain and I froze up like a statue. I keeled into the ground leaving a long passage of torn up mud behind me. I groaned loudly as Wolverine picked me up by my scruff. A solitary claw popped out of his hand and he held it to my throat viciously.

'You move, you die.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah

I hear a low growl but can't pick out the exact words. Then there's crashing, the low roar of thunder, lots of bamfing and then a single, final 'SNIKT'. It actually sounded like it's spelt! Then I realized how messed-up I must be to start dreaming about Logan stabbing people. A shrink could have a field day with me. Especially if they saw me dancing to Queen when I think no one's watching. Then I'm hustled into a spacious room with floor length windows and a man sitting in a wheelchair looking directly at me. Standing behind him is Wolverine –Logan, who is actually smaller than me by about two inches. In front of **him**, being held by the scruff of his neck, is a boy of about my age, short, curly brown hair and who looks like he's been playing rugby in the mud. When he would be standing straight up, he'd only be about an inch taller than me.

I pull my arm out of Beast's grasp. It's just a dream and I'm probably only sorting out my mental problems by beating them up, therefore the boy has been beaten up by the X-Men. I am not having an identity crisis, I am just slightly worried about tomorrow. Xavier gestures to a seat.

"Sit down. Both of you."

I sit. The boy is dropped into the seat where he slumps down. My imagination is definitely going into overdrive on the smell side of things. Who knew Beast smelt of wet dog? Not me that's for sure. Xavier is looking at us both with a slight frown.

"I wonder if you two actually realize what you are…"

Dead imaginative would be my answer! I don't say anything though. This isn't like normal dreams where details are sharply in focus and the whole is blurred. I stop daydreaming and go back to listening.

"At 18:54 exactly, our specialised mutant detector flared, explaining a powerful mutant had just manifested…in Nightcrawler's bedroom-"

"And ve vill never live that down…"

"We moved our young companion here down into the medi-lab, an easy task given you didn't wake up as we were carrying you."

What can I say? I have the ability to sleep through the end of the world.

"At 19:24, our detector spiked again, this time in a remote area. We were preparing to send out a search party when the detector flared out of control and was broken…"

"You mean **I **broke Cerebo?"

Everyone stares at the boy and my brain finally kicks in. London accent, short, curly brown hair, intimate knowledge of Marvel Universe secrets…

"Isaac…?"

Isaac

I regained consciousness just as a teenage girl dressed in Eeyore pyjamas shuffled into the room. Only then did I realize that I was still being held by Logan. I struggled feebly.

'Sit down. Both of you,' said the Professor. I was dumped unceremoniously into the chair. I scowled at Logan.

'I wonder if you two realize what you are.' Professor Xavier said. I glanced over at the young girl sitting next to me. I could see she was thinking along the same lines as me. Very confused people! I drifted away from the conversation like a paper boat on a gentle stream. I was still a bit dizzy from my nosedive into the dirt. My ears pricked up as I heard the professor's next words.

'…The detector flared up again and was broken.' I started in my chair.

'I broke Cerebro!' I said. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

'Isaac?' I looked at the girl next to me who had said my name.

'How do you know my name?'

'We're pen friends, remember?'

'Rebekah? What are you doing here?' I said amazed.

'Not exactly the greeting I had in mind. I could ask you the same thing.'

'I have no idea. One minute I was sitting in my room and the next I was lying in the middle of a desert.'

'That's what happened to me! Although I wasn't in a desert,' she said glancing at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler was blue but I could have sworn he blushed.

'This isn't quite the way I pictured meeting you,' I said gesturing first and Logan and Xavier and then at her pyjamas. Rebekah laughed.

'Me neither.'

'Back to business,' Professor Xavier said commandingly. 'How do you know about Cerebro?'

'I think we come from some sort of parallel universe. Where we're from, you guys are multi-million pound comic book characters. Everything about you guys is written down on a weekly basis,' I said. Then I noticed Rebekah waving her hands and making throat-cutting movements.

'How can this be?' Xavier said to Logan.

'Beats me. From what I can tell they're telling the truth,' Logan replied. 'There is one sure way to tell though.' The professor gave Logan a disapproving look.

'Well there's only one thing I can think of doing,' Xavier said. 'I, Charles Xavier, extend an invitation to the both of you to join the x-men.'

I sat there speechless. I turned to Rebekah. She too seemed to be in shock. Us, normal teenagers, were being asked to join the x-men!

'We accept!' I almost shrieked with excitement.

'We can't thank you enough!' Rebekah said finding her voice. The professor waved his hand in an offhand manner.

'You're welcome. Kitty, you might as well show Isaac and Rebekah up to their rooms as you're listening in.' A second later a young girl phased fluidly through the door.

'How did you know I was there?' She asked scowling comically.

'You can't disguise your mind,' Xavier replied.

'Nor your scent,' Logan added. Me and Rebekah followed Kitty up to our rooms. I lay down in my bed replaying the days events over in my head. I was in the x-men! Most people could only dream of something like that! I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Maybe this was my imagination and I would just wake up in my same, old, boring life. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah

I just sit on the bed in the room I've been shown to. Right, time for some serious sorting out. I better go through everything I know. TECS. Translate, Equate, Calculate and State. In other words, What has happened, How does it relate to everything, What am I going to do about it, and Summarise. Right. There's some paper on the desk.

1. I am in the Marvel Universe; whether in a dream or real life I do not know.

2. I have met my penpal, who I have never even rang and therefore do not know his voice so it would be impossible for me to imagine it.

3. Xavier seems to think I'm a mutant. Isaac didn't seem surprise but I haven't grown wings or scales or started breathing fire. Which has always been the mutation I wanted.

4. If this is real, I am going to miss school tomorrow. Or today. Whichever.

Right, that's the Translate out of the way. Now for Equate.

1. If I am in the MU, am I also in my world?

2. Why is Isaac here?

3. If I am a mutant, what is my mutation?

4. If I'm here, will I still go to school?

Now for Calculate.

1. I need to fit in here, whilst trying to find out a way to wake up and/or go home.

2. I need to get to know Isaac better. He may know something I don't.

3. Most mutations kick-start at an early age or in times of threat. So how do I get mine to work?

4. I need to keep up on schoolwork just so I won't fail my prelims.

Now to state.

I am stuck in the Marvel Universe, whether in a dream or real life, I do not yet know. I do not know if I am also in my world. I plan to fit in, whilst trying to get home. My pen friend is also here and I need to find out why. He may know something I don't. I appear to be a mutant and I need to find out what it is. Finally, I am missing school and need to keep up.

I put the pen down and frown. It really isn't much to go on. Someone knocks on the door. I head over to open it.

"Hi Rebekah."

"Hey Isaac."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Isaac

I tossed and turned but I couldn't sleep. Too much had happened. I got up and opened my door. It was pitch black. That didn't bother me. I had always liked the dark. I found it comforting. I stepped out into the corridor. I crept down the stairs onto the landing. Light seeped out from the crack in the dining room door. I could hear voices coming from the door loudly. I sneaked to the door and put my ear to it. Immediately the voices ceased. I suddenly remembered what the professor and Logan had said about disguising your mind and scent. Slow-time seemed to come to me so naturally now I didn't even realize I had did it. I saw the door opening in slow-motion. I looked around wildly searching for a place to hide. I decided I'd be fast enough to get up the stairs in time. I made a dash for it and approximately zero point two semi-seconds later I was safely hidden in the shadows on the top of the landing. Logan poked his head out and sniffed once. He omitted a low growl from his throat. He stared into the shadows where I was hiding and smiled. I racked my brains. I was sure my comics didn't say anything about Logan having night-vision. Maybe he was just bluffing. Logan turned and walked back into the room. I let out my breath slowly. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I span around and grabbed the person's arm. Immediately, I felt something like electricity flash down my arm. I saw the curious look in Kitty's eyes a she collapsed onto the floor. I slapped her face hard until her eyes snapped open.

'What the heck are you!' she said angrily.

'You were the one who sneaked up on me,' I said feeling my temper starting to rise. She gave me a livid glare and then ran through the wall. I stood there my anger threatening to boil over. I calmed down and looked around. Thankfully our exchange hadn't disturbed anyone. I decided I would go and speak to Rebekah. I concentrated and slipped into slow-time. At super-speed I found Rebekah's room in about five seconds. I knocked quietly. I glanced at my watch. It was a little over midnight. I turned around to leave when I heard a shuffling noise from within and a couple of seconds later the door was opened.

'Isaac?'

'May I come in?' I asked. She stepped aside and I strolled in. The room was exactly identical to mine. I grabbed a chair by the desk and took a seat by the window. She sat down on the bed. We both sat there silently. Then we both blurted out at the same time. I paused.

'Ladies first,' I said. Rebekah glowered at me for a second then continued.

'Tell me what happened to you from the beginning.'

We both exchanged stories up to the time when we had been introduced to the professor.

'So you're a mutant?' Rebekah questioned.

'I guess so. How else could I have this speed? By the way, the weirdest thing happened...' I told Rebekah about my encounter with Kitty.

'That could be problematic. Do you have any clue how we got here?'

'None,' I replied. 'We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. I still can't believe we're here. It's so exciting.' Rebekah looked sceptical.

'What?' I asked.

'We're stuck in an unknown world. We have no idea how to get back. What about our families? What's going on back on earth? How can you think this is good?'

I sat there silently musing. The next thing I knew I was passing through the chair like a ghost. Then I phased through the floor.

'Help me!' I shouted. I kept phasing through floor after floor. I couldn't stop myself. I would keep descending until I reached the centre of the earth!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah

I watch in horror as Isaac falls through the floor. This is bad! In the comics, Kitty has had times when she'd been stuck in a phased state, not least the recent Nation X storyline, which obviously hasn't happened here. Yet. Therefore, Isaac might get stuck like that. Then I scream down, hoping he can hear me.

"Try the air-walky thing!"

Not up to my usual eloquence but I'm allowed to panic a bit, aren't I? There's a noise and his head comes back up through the floor. He looks visibly shaken and it doesn't help me that he's standing a centimetre off the floor when he stops. He looks confused and slightly afraid.

"You're a mimic…"

"Huh?"

"Like Rogue. Or maybe Mimic –Calvin Rankin- would be a better comparison. You copy powers. Don't steal them like she does but copy them. But you have to touch them and you have to be afraid to copy them."

"I wasn't afraid when Kitty…"

"You were. You'd just seen Logan, according to you at any rate, and I reckon he's scary enough for anyone."

"OK."

I notice his feet are touching the ground now and I reach out to his arm. Unfortunately, my hand goes through him. He's still phased.

"So, if I'm a parasite or whatever, what are you?"

"I haven't got a clue. Nothing remotely interesting has happened to me. Other than being thrown into a universe that I thought only existed in comics and films and waking up with Beast sticking his nose up to mine!"

I notice my voice is rising in pitch and close my eyes, counting to ten and concentrating on slow, even breathing. This normally works when I get freaked. I check my pulse rate, which isn't too fast and open my eyes again.

"First Aid training kicked in there."

Isaac blinks at me. He drops through the floor and then rises up again, which I think looks really creepy.

"I think we need to speak to the Professor about this. Oh, and don't mention anything about the most recent X-Men comics, or the X-Men films. We don't want Wolverine scarred by the thought of being played by an Australian actor. Or Rogue trying to kill us if you ask why she isn't a teenager. And do not, whatever you do, mention Deadpool, Gambit or Jean. I'd add Hank, Kurt and Mystique to that list as well. Actually, just avoid even thinking about the movies. And whatever you do, don't think about the Messiah Complex or Second Coming."

He looks at me as if I'm slightly crazy.

"Okaaay."

"Right, lets get you to the Professor."

Isaac

I and Rebekah walked down the corridor to the Professor's room. I raised a hand to knock but the professor's voice called out inviting us in. We stepped into his office. I looked around. It was furnished simply with a couch at one end and a desk at the other. The walls were plain white, like fallen snow. The professor who was seated at his desk beckoned to us to sit down. We took a seat. Rebekah explained to Xavier her theory about my powers. He didn't say a word until she was finished.

'And what do you think?' He asked me.

'I don't know what to think.'

Xavier sat musing. 'There's only one way to prove this theory true.' The professor bowed his head and pressed his fingers to his temple. Seconds later Logan walked into the room.

'You called Charles?' I realized Xavier had mentally contacted Logan.

'I've briefed Logan on the details so go ahead and do your stuff,' Xavier smiled.

'But I don't want to hurt him,' I said. Logan's chuckle was like metal rasping against metal.

'Trust me kid, there's not a lot you can do to hurt me. Besides I'll heal from whatever you throw at me.'

I thought for a second. Well he asked for it. A raised my hand as I had with Quicksilver and waited. Nothing happened.

'I think I have to be scared,' I said eventually. I looked at Rebekah.

'Boo?' She said with a shrug. The Professor gave slight smile. Suddenly images started rushing into my head. Scenes that made a horror movie look like a cartoon kid's film. My knees started to quiver and a cold sweat sprung up upon my brow. I collapsed onto all fours my stomach heaving but unable to throw-up. I looked up at Xavier with pleading eyes but his face was like rock. Then I realized he was creating the images. Insects scurried towards me, crawling up my body into my mouth and hair. My eyes widened in horror. Suddenly it was all over. I opened my eyes slowly. I was looking up into Logan's face. A voice pierced all other thought saying 'do it, do it now!' I raised my hand weakly and I felt the burst of electricity shoot down my arm. Logan froze. He seemed to almost be considering something. Then he keeled over like a bowling pin. Almost as soon as he hit the ground he got up again.

'That was weird,' he said. Logan helped me to my feet.

'Was it really necessary to scare the guy out of his wits Charles?'

I felt a quick swipe across my mind. I could remember having nightmares but the details were suddenly hazy. I could still remember the pure fear I had felt though. My heart was still beating almost as fast as I could run. Now able to speak I exploded in anger.

'Why the hell did you do that!'

'It was necessary,' Xavier replied curtly. 'You did something to Logan. I'm not entirely sure what but you made him fall over.'

'Nothing's changed!' I clenched my fist to prove my point. No claws emerged.

'Maybe I just make people faint,' I said.

'Then how is it that you have such speed? And you said you fell through the floor after you came into contact with Shadowcat? That is not a coincidence.'

'Whatever Xavier,' I said. I stormed out the door bumping into Nightcrawler on the way out. I was so angry I didn't even notice him or the buzz of static that hummed in my brain. I kept walking. I decided to go to my room and the next moment I was there. I looked around confused. I pounded my head in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. First I landed in some strange world and now I was some kind of walking freak. I just wanted to go home. My eye lids felt like lead. The next thing I knew I was waking up. I concentrated on the kitchen and a less than a second later I was there. I could get used to this. No one seemed to notice my arrival. I took a seat and crunched into a slice of toast. I glanced at Kitty who was ignoring me. She still had a slightly red face from where I had slapped her. I couldn't help snorting. Everyone turned to stare at me curiously. I pretended I'd been coughing. I could tell by Kitty's expression she didn't buy it. My knife unexpectedly slipped and cut my finger.

'Ow!' I cried. Kitty wasn't shedding any tears over my accident. Storm looked concerned. I assured everyone I was okay and walked out. I looked at my finger. There was no wound. I shrugged. Things were ceasing to surprise me anymore. I wondered where Rebekah was. I hadn't seen her at breakfast. With a loud 'Bamf' I vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah

One good thing about sleeping deeply is I don't need to sleep for as long. And my internal clock is still on British time. Therefore, I was able to get breakfast early. Unfortunately, I couldn't work the coffee machine and I am one of those few people who somehow managed to get addicted to decaff. Don't ask me how. But despite waking up at seven almost every day, I don't function without a shower and a pint of coffee. Therefore, after I'd worked out the shower in my bathroom, I got dressed in some of the clothes in the wardrobe that I would normally never wear. I have a hatred of pink. I normally wear dark purples, blues and greens. However, the alternative was Eeyore pyjamas, something I will not be wearing again in a hurry. So, unable to work the coffee machine and being unable to find any cereal that wasn't either A. health freak or B. sugar-coated hyperactiveness, I ended up going into the grounds for a walk. Walking is my way of getting frustration out. I used to hit things but I try not to do so anymore. So I walk and walk until I get blisters. At the moment I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream anymore. Isaac's screams last night prove that. He was terrified. And I've never been as scared as he sounded. I'm the sort of person who goes on a roller-coaster and doesn't scream, just steps off with an odd little smile and goes straight to the back of the queue again. I can't imagine what Xavier showed him to make him react like that.

I sigh and jump up onto a log and sit down. By now I should have been back from school, doing my homework and planning for the next day. I can't think much but I realise I'm fiddling with the chain I was given for my fifteenth birthday. The little silver pendant has suffered a lot in the last six months. I'm apt to chew it when I'm thinking. It's weird. The necklace is my link home. And it feels slightly odd. Like it's out of place in this world. I snuffle and then I slap myself.

"Don't you dare cry."

But I can't stop and then I'm crying, quietly, softly, the tears that won't stop. I curl up on top of the log and let it all out. Then I stop and wipe my eyes. I gulp a few times and then stand up again. I sniff and catch the smell of sulphur. I turn, expecting to see Kurt. Instead, Isaac is standing there looking rather shocked.

"Whoa…"

"Isaac. Please tell me you didn't copy Kurt's powers."

He looks rather odd.

"I don't think I have…"

I frown. When he appeared he landed badly. I saw his leg twist. But now it's entirely normal.

"Erm…Isaac… Have you noticed…I don't know…better senses?"

"No. But…I cut myself at breakfast…and it healed."

I grab his hand and see a thin scar.

"Logan would have healed fully. I don't think you heal as fast as he does. Or run as fast as Quicksilver."

"You mean…?"

"The more powers you absorb, and I don't think you can absorb physical mutations, but the more powers you absorb, the weaker your powers get. It's like diluting them."

He looks slightly woozy.

"And Kurt's teleporting power has been known to knock people out. So…"

I don't get a chance to finish as he looks slightly confused then collapses forward. I catch him and scream. My shoulder still hasn't healed fully from my accident a few weeks ago and it feels like the ligaments have torn once again. It hurts and I shift him onto my left shoulder.

"You're heavy."

"Sorry…"

He sounds rotten. I start dragging him back towards the house. But soon I can't walk with my right arm hurting every time I move slightly. Then I hear feet thudding.

"Where are you?"

"HERE!"

Scott comes charging towards us.

"Where's Isaac…"

"Here. He teleported. I…I don't know what he's done to himself."

Scott takes Isaac off me then notices my dead arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Tore my shoulder muscles."

He frowns and suddenly Nightcrawler is beside us.

"Take Rebekah to the Medi-Lab. I don't think Isaac should teleport."

Hands catch around my arms and I feel like I'm being crushed. When I can breath again I turn round to look at Kurt. How could the evil writers at Marvel kill this sweetie off? If I had to choose a comic book character to have a crush on, it would be Kurt Wagner. Cute, fuzzy, bit of a prankster, manages to deal with having two super-evil parents. I even think the tail is cute. The only thing that freaks me out slightly are his feet. I'm fine with his hands. It's his feet I think are weird. And where does he get shoes? Actually, I think I may have had a bit of a crush on him when I was twelve. Don't. Think. About. That. You're in a house full of telepaths. Kurt grins sheepishly, showing his sharp teeth.

"So Liebling, what is your world like? Do you have a version of me? After all, I have some experience with parallel realites."

"Yeah, the Cross-Time Caper. That was before my time and Excalibur pocketbooks are a little thin on the ground."

Kurt just stares at me opened mouthed and I feel rather stupid.

"So it's true then. We are but comic book characters to you."

"And movies but they really messed you up in them."

Brain; kick in please before I end up saying something I'll regret even more.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't give you fur. And you aren't an X-Man. Stupid stuff mainly. And you only appeared in the second film. Although the first scene is an impressive show of your powers."

"Tell me…"

I stop. I did sort of tell Isaac not to do this. But he's looking at me with these shining golden eyes and I suddenly realise my first crush is now sitting in front of me, in the flesh. Not that it helps seeing as he's about twenty-something. But I've already told him so much so I don't think a few more snippets will hurt.

"They have you breaking into the White House, getting past the entire security detachment and almost stabbing the President. But you're a good guy, don't worry."

He looks oddly at me.

"So how long have I been around?"

"I think you were… I feel so bad saying you were created. Drawn? In the late seventies. Silver Age. Don't ask. I haven't got a clue about comic book ages, I just read your biography on the Internet."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"A biography?"

"Yeah. We have an entire Wiki for your universe and other Marvel characters."

"Marvel?"

"The people who write you and the other people in this universe. You know, Cap, the Avengers, the FF."

He nods slightly.

"So, you know everything about us?"

I stop. This is probably before House of M. I could stop that. Stop Civil War. Stop Second Coming… NO! I can't go around acting like God, just because I know what's going to happen. I'm saved from answering a potentially embarrassing question by Isaac walking through the door looking slightly confused. Dr McCoy is immediately over there. Please, please let Isaac be alright. He may be my ticket home.

Isaac

I felt nauseous. Dr. McCoy was fussing over me like a mother hen. He led me to a chair and sat me down. When the world stops spinning I realized I was sitting next to Rebekah. I notice her arm's was in a sling. Everything came rushing back to me. Appearing in the woods, talking to Rebekah, suddenly feeling very faint., darkness rushing towards me, Scott carrying me, His hand very lightly brushing mine, the buzz of electricity.

'I'm really sorry about your arm.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'Um, I may have Scott's powers,' I said bashfully.

'What! How?'

'I think I touched him slightly when he was carrying me.' A shadow falls over me and I looked up into Kurt's grinning face.

'You should leave the teleporting to the experts.' A serious expression came over his countenance. 'You need to talk to the professor. You're a danger to everyone while you're here.'

'Never again,' I said defiantly trying to stand up but dizziness washed over me and I fell back down. Kurt nodded slightly then vanished in a puff of smoke.

'What exactly did the professor show you?'

I shivered. 'Some things are better left un-said.'

Rebekah nodded. 'Do you remember what I said before you fainted?'

I shrugged. 'Not really.'

'I don't think you get the physical attributes of the mutants you take the power off. That's the reason you don't have claws. And every time you get a new power you're diluting them, making them weaker.'

'I don't think so, although they are weaker than the original power. I know that. I just need practise.' I looked at my finger. The place where I had cut my finger was completely healed now. I sniffed the air.

'Can you smell that? I asked.

Rebekah inhaled deeply. 'Smell what?'

'I don't know. It smells of earth with the faint tang of metal.'

'That would be the adamantium,' Logan said walking in. 'So you did get my powers.'

'Not the claws,' I pointed out.

'So you don't get the physical mutation. And you're obviously not as good as the original otherwise you would have known I was here a few minutes ago.'

The ferocity of the growl that erupted out from my throat surprised me.

Logan smiled grimly. 'Be careful bub. Sounds like the Sabretooth spirit.'

I blushed. 'Sorry.'

Logan laughed loudly. 'Don't worry about it. It happened to me when I was your age. I think. I just wanted to let you know the professor will be here in a few minutes.' Logan walked out. I could see Rebekah staring at me weirdly and then I realized I was growling again.

'I'm going to my room,' I said standing up slowly.

'We're not supposed to leave this room,' Rebekah said.

'I know,' I said with a smile. 'You coming?'

Rebekah looked concerned. 'I don't think it's a good idea to teleport again.'

'Who said I'm going to teleport?' I said taking hold on Rebekah's arm. I focused on Kitty's phasing power and stepped through the wall. I looked around. We were outside on the lawn. A voice in my head called out telling me to come back.

'Not a chance prof,' I muttered.

'Did you hear that as well?' Rebekah enquired. I didn't answer. An intriguing scent had reached my nostrils. I breezed through the gate effortlessly. I heard Rebekah pull the gate open and follow me. The smell led me deeper into the woods. I stepped into a clearing. I gawped at Magneto, Quicksilver, The Scarlet Witch, Toad and the Blob standing before me. Rebekah walked into the clearing cursing at the various thorns that had scratched her. She fell silent when she saw the mutants.

'Long time no see kid,' Quicksilver said.

'What do you want?' I snarled.

'Seems mine isn't the only power you've stolen. You've taken Wolverine's power as well haven't you?'

'I borrowed them.'

'Enough,' Magneto said. 'I'd like you to join the Brotherhood.'

'Why should we trust you?' Rebekah said.

'Why should you trust Xavier? Has he told you about the mutant killings that have been going on? Why must you take the peaceful path? The humans hate us and we must stand up and show we will not be defeated. We will rule the world!'

'You're mad,' I spat.

'And you are dead,' Magneto said vehemently.

I saw Quicksilver start to run towards me. I slipped into slow-time but I wasn't quite fast enough. I crashed into the ground reeling from the force of the blow. I tried to stand up again but another punch from Quicksilver sent me tumbling to the ground.

Rebekah had disappeared. I screamed with frustration when once again I was knocked to the floor. I slipped further into slow-time and saw Quick-silver zoom towards me. I waited till I could see his silver hair gleaming before I phased. Quicksilver ran straight through me and smashed into a tree at one thousand, two hundred and thirty six miles per hour. There was a sickening crunch and then deathly stillness.

'If you've killed him…!' the Scarlet Witch cried. She raised her hands above her head and threw a ball of energy at me. I dodged it and teleported behind her. I kicked out and connected with the base of her skull. She collapsed in a heap. The Blob and Toad charged at me. I expected Magneto to do something but he stood watching. I guessed he never did any of the dirty work himself unless he had to. A tidal wave of dizziness hit me. I should never have teleported. Blob and Toad were almost upon me when a streak of yellow flew out of the trees and plummeted feet first down on Toad's head. He somersaulted over Blob's head and landed beside me. Wolverine's claws slid out and he turned to face Blob. Blob came to a halt. He seemed to hesitate. He looked back at Magneto. Magneto nodded ever so slightly. Blob moved fast for someone with his bulk. His hand snaked out and grasped Wolverine's arm. He drew his arm back and threw him towards Magneto who caught him in a telekinetic hold. Blob turned towards me. His huge frame blocked out the sun. He reached down a meaty arm to grab me. I felt too ill to do anything. I sat waiting for what I guessed would be the killing blow. I looked up as a beam of red light blasted straight into the Blob's chest sending him careening into Magneto who released his hold on Wolverine. I breathed a sigh of relief. The x-men were here. A lightning strike ripped from the sky, striking Blob again. He jumped up and scampered into the woods holding his rear end where the lightning had struck it. Magneto seeing the scales had tipped flew up into the sky holding the miserable Toad and his two children.

'I'll be back when the full moon next rises,' Magneto calls. Rebekah came running over with Cyclops and Nightcrawler.

'You okay kid?' Scott asked. My headache was starting to subside.

'Yeah, I'll be fine,' I said too exhausted to object to being called a kid. 'Thank you.'

'Don't thank us kid; thank your friend for coming to get us. Otherwise you might have been dead by now.'

'Thanks Rebekah.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Can you believe Magneto trying to get us to join him?'

Rebekah was silent.

'Don't tell you you're considering it! I whispered scornfully.

'He may have a point,' Rebekah said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah

Isaac's staring at me like I just sprouted an extra head. I check. I haven't. I suddenly feel glad the others have left us alone.

"I'm just saying, he may have a point. It doesn't mean I agree with his methods."

"Rebekah, Magneto is the single most evil mutant on the planet."

"No he's not. Look, throughout human history, we've always lashed out at those different from us. The Crusades, the Holocaust, which Magento experienced, the xenophobia of 17th century Britain… It's always been there and it always will be. Even when there's supposed to be equal rights, women still lose out on posts to men and blacks are still treated inferior by quite a few. So I don't think mutants and humans can ever peacefully co-exist-"

"So you're saying Magneto is right!"

"No. I'm not. I'm simply saying he has a point. Violence isn't the way to end this and mutant supremacy will never work. But Xavier's dream? It's a house of straw. One tap and it'll all fall down."

"I can't believe you're saying this…"

"Look! Back home, there were the fascist groups, the people who said that Britain should belong to the Britons. And so on. Hatred is a part of the human animal. We can't get rid of it."

"You're so pessimistic!"

"No! I'm a realist. I can actually see what's going on!"

He snarls and marches off. I don't follow. One word my brother constantly uses to describe me is stubborn. And pig-headed and various other insults. All in all, it boils down to me refusing to ever back down from a fight until I've either won or been proved completely and utterly wrong. But I know this time, I'm partially right. Xavier's dream won't work but neither will Magneto's. Unless you count Utopia as 'mutant-kind finding it's Eden'. But mutants and humans are too different. It's okay for Isaac, he's already getting to grips with his powers. But me? I'm a human in a house full of mutants. I've already been threatened by one of the most powerful mutants alive. I'm alone and afraid and I'm stuck in a world where things like Stamford –OK, not Stamford, but things almost like that- happen on a weekly basis. I can't run fast, I'm not strong, I'm not invulnerable. I can't heal if someone shot me. I almost understand why people hate mutants. Even looking at Isaac, who I've been writing to for over three years, I feel scared. He can run fast, walk through walls, heal, teleport, has super-senses and can probably shoot lasers out of his eyes. All within 24 hours of arriving here. I can't do squat. Unless you count tearing my shoulder muscles and blushing when faced with Nightcrawler. Sighing, I sit down, being careful not to jerk my arm too much. With my left hand I start tracing shapes in the dirt. I look down and want to start crying. I've drawn my family. Suddenly angry, I swipe the earth, wiping their faces out.

"STUPID!"

I lean back onto the tree. Then I stand. Someone or something is watching me. I glance around, trying to see what it is. To my relief, a small grey cat jumps out. I love cats. They're so…proud and graceful.

"Hey Puss. Hungry?"

The cat looks at me with a mixture of shock and slight disdain.

"A two-legger who speaks Cat? I'm impressed. However, my name isn't Puss. It's Silver Paws. And I am hungry."

I move backwards so quickly I hit my head on the tree. I distinctly heard that cat speak English! However, my brain is a little confused right now so I decide to talk back.

"If you come with me, I can possibly get some food."

"Mince?"

"I don't know."

"Steak? Chicken? No liver."

"Errr…"

"Yum. I think I like you. Lean over."

"Why?"

"I want a lift."

I forgot how demanding cats were. I lean over and Silver-Paw drapes himself around my neck.

"So two-leg, you speak Cat?"

"I…I suppose."

"What's your name?"

"Rebekah…"

"You spoke Two-legger there two-leg. I mean, do you have a Cat name?"

"No. Why don't you name me?"

"Need a feature to be named. I am Silver-Paw, fastest and most agile cat in the woods. Until you earn a name, we have nicknames for you."

"What will you call me then?"

"Slave."

"Err…"

"How about Two-Tongue. You speak both Two-legger and Cat."

"Okaay."

I walk carefully, not wanting to displace Silver-Paw. Either he's a mutant cat. …Or I'm a mutant human. What a rubbish mutation. Being able to talk to cats. OK, it is cool and all and cats are very interesting but…Isaac can copy powers. And I'm stuck with talking to cats! I manage to wobble into the kitchen and Beast looks up from what looks like a Twinkie-stuffing fest.

"Hello."

"Do we have any mince?"

"Don't talk Cat, Two-Tongue. The Blue-Fur won't understand."

"Why do you have a cat with you?"

"Err… I met him in the woods and we had a conversation?"

"A…conversation…?"

"Yes. I said 'Hey Puss. Hungry?' and he started lecturing me."

"Oh."

"That was my reaction. Can he be a mutant cat?"

"I am a perfectly normal cat, thank you very much."

"Look, I was just wondering."

"Err, Rebekah…"

"I was talking to the cat."

"I think we need to do some tests."

"Mince please."

"Can I get some mince?"

"Or chicken?"

"Or chicken?"

"Rebekah, is that cat telling you what to do?"

"He's a cat. Cats rule the world and they're cleverer than Dr Doom because no one actually realizes they rule it."

"Too right Blue-Fuzzball."

Isaac

As soon as I was out of sight I slipped into slow-time and sped off. How could Rebekah betray everyone like that that? I slithered through the house everyone frozen like statues around me. I stole Kitty's sandwich out of her hand and belted out the house quickly. Less than a minute later I was chewing Kitty's sandwich thoughtfully on the edge of the cliffs on the coast. The sea breeze was sharp pang to my delicate senses. The sound of the waves and the salty scent must have drowned out my senses because I didn't hear the man's approach. I looked around at him. He was the sort of person you wouldn't want to bump into on a dark night. He was tall, broad and dark with an ugly scar running down the side of his face. His eyes were like burning coals as if he had caught me doing something wrong.

'What are you doing here?' He asked roughly.

'Enjoying the view, what does it look like?'

'I don't like you. Get out of here.' My temper almost exploded but I managed to keep it in check. His suspicious behaviour intrigued me.

'Terribly sorry, I'll be on my way.' The man didn't say anything. I could feel his eyes boring into me all the way down the cliff. As soon as I was out of sight I zoomed back to where I had been sitting but the man had disappeared. I inhaled slowly trying to pinpoint where the man's location was. I walked over to the cliffs and started to descend them. The man's scent trail led further down the cliff until it reached a tunnel puncturing the cliff face. I had never considered myself a claustrophobic but I didn't really like small dark spaces. Cursing myself for managing to get dragged into whatever this was I crawled into the dank passage. The worst thing about having Logan's senses was I could the creep crawlies scuttling right above my head. After about halfway I realized I should have just phased through the rock. It was too late to turn back now though. Eventually I saw a light in the distance. Ignoring all the comments within my mind saying 'do not walk toward the light' I kept going. I peered out cautiously. There was no one in sight. I dropped down onto the ground. My ankle twisted but seconds later it was fine. I heard someone coming. I quickly phased and stepped into the wall. Two men walked by including the man I had met on the hill. They stopped inches away from where I was standing.

'So when do we deliver the drugs Carlo?' The man said to the other.

'Don't use real names you dim-wit. Someone could be listening.'

'I don't think so. We're two hundred feet under ground.'

'Shut up! It's not your job to think. The drugs will be delivered at midnight. Make sure you're ready by then.' I could feel myself over heating. I couldn't stay in the wall much longer. I didn't have the stamina Kitty did. The men were still talking. I couldn't do it. I threw myself out of the wall. Their eyes widened when the saw me. They yelled out and started to kick me. I didn't have the energy to fight back and they weren't giving me a chance to heal. After about a minute they stopped. Carlos reached down and grabbed my hair. He jerked my head up pulled my face close to his.

'You must be one of those mutants. I gave you a chance to walk away and you didn't. No matter. Down hear, no one will hear you scream.' Despite my situation I smiled at the famous line. I beckoned him closer. He craned his neck to hear what I had to say.

'Has anyone ever told you that your breath stinks?' Enraged he tried to punch me but I dodged easily. Thankfully my healing factor had kicked in. I slipped into slow-time and three seconds later it was all over. I was getting stronger by the minute but I was still feeling weak. I was breathing heavily. I was so tired I didn't even notice the men walk in. There was an explosion and I span around. Two security guards stood there with smoking pistols. I looked down curiously and noticed the two small holes in my chest.

'Oh damn,' I said crashing to the ground. Through narrowed eyes I watched the guards come nearer. They both pointed their guns at my head. I closed my eyes. I didn't know if I would survive this and I didn't really want to find out. There was a loud blast followed by muffled thumps. I realized the bullet hadn't pierced my skull and I opened my eyes. Kitty Pryde stood over me with an outstretched hand. I seized it and she hauled me up.

'Thanks,' I panted.

'Forget about it.'

'How'd you find me?'

'I was watching you. I saw you speed off and I was curious to where you were going. So I followed you.'

'You were watching me?'

'Don't flatter yourself. I was curious. They don't call me Shadow-cat for nothing.'

'Well, it's a good thing you were. Otherwise I'd probably be a colander by now. Would have been a bit better if you'd come earlier though.'

'Why's that?'

'Oh nothing,' I said concealing my wounds.

We both walked down the passage the guards had come down. I staggered and only just managed to keep upright by grabbing the wall. Kitty halted.

'Keep going. I'll be with you in a sec.' I said breathlessly.

'What's the matter?'

'It doesn't matter. That curiosity of yours is more a nuisance than a gift,' I said good-humouredly. Kitty looked at the thin trail of blood that had followed me. She looked concerned but she didn't say anything. I could feel the bullet holes start to close up.

'Whew. Getting shot isn't half as much fun as it seems on TV.'

We continued down the corridor. The passage came to an end suddenly. I peeked around the corner. Dozens of boxes were being piled on top of each other.

'We've seen all we need to. Let's go. We'll inform the police on the way.'

We stole along the passage quietly. We turned the corner and bumped straight into the four guards that had been knocked unconscious. Kitty continued walking straight through them like nothing had happened.

'I wish I could absorb fighting skills,' I said to myself throwing a clumsy punch which glanced of the man's head. He returned the favour with a punch that rattled my brain.

'Um, a little help here,' I said. Shadow-cat turned around with a surprised expression.

'You want my help?' I nodded frantically. Kitty swung her leg round connecting with two of the men's jaws. The other two ran off in fright. Kitty flashed me an arrogant smile and floated through the ceiling.

'Hey, no fair,' I said. I tried to float like I had when I had fallen through the floor. Maybe I could just speed crawl through the tunnel I thought to myself. I quickly ruled that option out. The thought of all those bugs didn't sound too appealing. I jumped up into the air and phased and like a helium balloon I floated gently through the rock. I hoped I would have the stamina this time. Otherwise I'd be stuck forever. I looked around. I was standing out in the open. I had made it. Kitty stood a way off from me one hand resting on the Black-bird.

'What took you so long?' She grinned. I made a face.

'You coming?' She asked.

'I'll run thanks.'

When I got back to the mansion I called the police and informed them the location and the way to get there. The perpetrators would have got away but the operation would be crushed. I felt a thrill of satisfaction but something was still bothering me. My conversation with Rebekah's still unnerved me. Hopefully things would look better in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N. **Due to a minor lack of communication between the authors, we have been writing at two different time periods. To avoid confusion, this is who is at the mansion. The five original X-Men, the second team assembled to rescue the first (minus Thunderbird of course), Kitty and Rogue. Oops. From now on, a lot more care must be taken by us!_

* * *

><p><span>Rebekah<span>

I allow Dr McCoy to take me down to the lab where he immediately asks me to have a conversation with Silver-Paw while he takes readings.

"Er…"

"You got my mince yet?"

"I think we'll have to wait till later."

He pouts, as well as a cat can pout.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sort of new here."

"It's a nice place."

"If…if I could stay, would you want to stay here as well?"

"If I get the mince."

Beast trots over to me.

"The readings are odd. Can you translate this for me?"

A crackling noise comes out of some speakers.

"Quit sticking that needle near me! _*Schree* _two-leggers! Oi, Geroff!"

I frown and rely what I heard to Dr McCoy.

"So you can understand recordings. Well that blows the telepath theory right out of the water."

Then he plays something else and a voice that sound soft and lilting, almost Highland Scots, comes out next.

"Who are you? This is my territory. Run. Run kits, run!"

I open my mouth.

"No need to tell me what you hear. Just nod if you understand."

I nod. Another soundtrack. And another. And another.

"My land! My kill! My females! Stay away!"

"Swift, slow, soft. Stay there little prey, stay there."

"Run little two-leg. I am the hunter. You are the prey."

"Rip, tear, bite, kill."

The voices stop as barking starts. I shake my head and Dr McCoy looks interested.

"You can understand all members of the Felidae family. Which encompass-"

"Domesticated cats, tigers, lions, pretty much any wild cat, big cat or feline."

"Impressive."

"I like cats. Cats are smart."

"Too right Two-Tongue."

"Rebekah, the cat keeps making a certain purring meow. Is it connected to you in any way?"

"It's either be 'mince' or ''Two-Tongue'. That's his name for me. Can he stay? It'll help me learn how to do whatever it is I do."

"Is it by any chance the fact you happen to be a cat-lover that means you want to keep him?"

"Weeelllll…"

"I'll speak to the others."

"Pleeease."

"Maybe."

"And can I get some mince?"

"I'll get it. You're injured."

I glance down and remember my arm.

"It's not too bad…"

"I don't think you tore the ligaments. Just strained them soon after you tore them. How did the original injury happen anyway?"

I feel my face go bright red.

"Rebekah…?"

Resigning myself, I allow myself the opportunity to laugh at my stupidity.

"I'm a member of the Scouts. We were playing Bulldog, and because I'm a girl, I can normally get past the others. But I got caught by someone and I happened to kick him…er…kick him in a place that meant he dropped my just as he lifted me up. I landed on my arm, which buckled and tore my shoulder muscles. I ended up in A&E at half one in the morning on a Saturday."

And suddenly unable to stop myself, I start giggling at my hopelessness. This stops when Isaac comes in looking slightly cheerier than earlier.

"The Professor wants to see you Dr McCoy…"

He stops when he sees me with Silver-Paw still draped around my neck.

Isaac

'What is that?' I asked. Dr McCoy excused himself and walked out.

'It's a cat.'

'I know it's a cat but what's it doing here?'

'His name's Silver-Paw and I discovered my mutation. I think.'

'Really? What is it?'

'I can talk to cats.'

'I guess you'll go and join Magneto now,' I thought darkly but to Rebekah I just said nothing. I knelt down and purred quietly. The cat jumped down from Rebekah's shoulder and padded over to me silently. I stroked the cat gently. Rebekah raised her eyebrows at me.

'I've had cats before. They're my favourite animals. What's he saying?'

'He's not saying anything. I think he likes you stroking him. Although apparently you said 'apple soufflé' when you purred Hey, why've you got a black eye?' I grabbed a mirror and looked into it.

I shrugged. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Why are you being like that? You've changed since we last talked.'

I shrugged again. 'Who cares? Magneto will be back soon. You gonna join him?'

It was Rebekah's turn to shrug. I decided to change the subject.

'So can this cat understand what I say?'

'He understands tone and some words. Mainly 'dinner', 'mince' and 'chicken'.'

'He's a good cat. Off you go back to your mistress.' The cat stalked off with his tail held high.

'You've upset him now. You should know cats aren't owned by anybody.'

'You're right. Sorry Silver-Jaw.' Silver-paw's eyes flashed dangerously.

'His name's Silver-Paw dopey.'

'Oh, my mistake. Sorry Silver-Paw.'

'Hopefully he'll forgive you in time.'

'Hopefully. Anyway, I've got to go and do something. I'll see you later.'

'Ok.' I stuck my head back around the corner of the door.

'Another thing, calling you Rebekah's a bit long. Can I call you Bekah?'

Rebekah glared daggers at me.

'What about Becks?' I said dodging a flying book. 'I guess not.' I made my way down to the training room laughing all the way. When I got there Logan, Kitty, Kurt and Scott were already there.

'Logan's going to be training you. That way you'll be able to fight without having to rely on those fancy tricks of yours.'

I frowned. 'Whatever Scott. Let's just get this over with.' Scott clenched his teeth.

Logan smirked. 'I'll deal with it Summers. You get back to training with Kurt and Kitty.'

Scott nodded sullenly. I could never tell what Scott was thinking behind that visor. He marched off followed by Kurt and Kitty.

'You shouldn't wind him up Isaac.'

'He's such a jerk.'

'That's what I used to think. Well, I still do but once you get to know him he's a good team leader and a good friend. He's just a little full of himself sometimes.'

I and Logan trained for an hour and by the end of it I was exhausted. As I was walking out I met Rebekah again.

'I just had a meeting with the Professor.'

'How'd it go?'

'Okay. He just asked me some questions and ran some more tests.'

'At least he didn't have to scare you out of your mind to witness your power,' I thought.

'I'll see you later anyway,' I said. I wandered around the mansion aimlessly. It was such a big place. I slipped into slow-time and searched the mansion at super-speed, looking for anything to arouse my interest. I stopped suddenly. I was in Professor Xavier's office. There was a button under the desk.

'Here goes nothing,' I said to myself. I pressed it. The floor opened up revealing a ramp leading underground. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see the Professor but it was Peter.

'You shouldn't be here,' he said his voice heavily accented.

'I know but I'm so bored.'

Peter smiled knowingly. 'I know. We'll find something to do. Come.'

He reached out and grabbed my arm.

'No!' I shouted but it was too late. As soon as his hand came into contact with my skin he passed out.

I swore loudly as an alarm wailed. I quickly ran down the ramp which closed sinisterly behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah

I sit for a while, stroking Silver-Paw. He purrs and makes a funny noise.

"Behind the ears. No, forward a bit. Right a bit. There!"

He purrs more. I've noticed a difference between contented purring and purring with content. The first one is just that. Purring. The second comes out as words but with a purring note. Hark to me, I'm gabbling.

"Rebekah?"

Brimstone.

"Ku- Nightcrawler?"

"It's Kurt if you're staying here. But the Professor wants to see you."

I nod and then shudder. I don't want anyone rifling through my mind, thank you very much. There is **far** too much about the future in there. I think I'll use that trick from the Inheritance Quartet. I'm not certain if it'll work but I'll give it a try. Imagine a marble egg, like the one in my room and place all the stuff I know about the X-Men and the films into it. Then I catch sight of myself in the mirror.

"Er…Kurt?"

"_Ja_?"

"What colour are my eyes?"

"Brownish-green, Why?"

"It's…nothing."

But it is something. This morning they were greenish-brown. And before that, my entire life, they've been a deep brown. I'm changing. I'm changing and I can't stop it. Night- **Kurt** knocks on the door.

"Enter."

And I go in, Silver-Paw padding after me.

"Hank has filled me in. I need to scan to see that your encounter with Magneto hasn't caused any damage. For all we know, he may have a telepath."

Marble egg. Marble egg. Professor X has an odd look on his face.

"Marble? Egg? Shields? How…? Oh. Books. Dragons. American author. Eragon?"

"Has that been written yet? I'm not certain. What year is it? You have a sliding time- Shut up, shut up, shut up. Marble egg, marble egg, marble egg."

Then the soft brush in my mind retreats and blue eyes are regarding me with an odd look.

"You just did what no novice should be able to do. You placed secrets in a black box, preventing me from getting in. I found out about you as a person, snippets you know about the X-Men. But you know a lot more don't you?"

"I can't say. Trust me. It's important. Look… I know what may happen. And I…I can't change it."

"Why not?"

"Because… because… Time is fixed. You can't change time."

Yes, I'm quoting Doctor Who. What is wrong with that?

"Doctor Who is a fictional TV series."

Marble egg, marble egg, marble egg. Encompass my whole mind in marble, think about the patterns of pink and white, swirling together. And then Professor Xavier smiles.

"I think Jean would love to talk to you."

"Is she Jean Grey or Grey-Summers? Oops…"

"Grey, although she is engaged."

"So she's Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Just the name, or does she have the Force? Oops…"

"How… Ahhh. Reading comics?"

"Yeah. I sort of know a lot about you. About Juggernaut and Logan's past. I have read Origins as well."

"Origins?"

"Er…"

"You know about Logan's past?"

"Er… Short answer? Yes. In the comics. I don't know what this world's like. I mean, I'm pretty certain something like this would have been mentioned…"

"Like what?"

"Visitors from another universe… Wait. That happens loads. One visit from two teenagers can't be that bad."

"Two potentially Omega level mutants."

"Omega? Me? Not a chance. I can talk to cats. Which is cool and all that. But what can I actually **do**?"

"You know about mutant classifications. They are still only just being finalised."

"Are they? I'm sorry. Look, if we're where I think we are, I'm about thirty years of comics and about five years your time ahead of you."

"Thirty years…"

"Original X-Men first started in 1963. Second team and Deadly- Shut up, shut up. Second team started in '75. And at the moment, we're in 2011. And it's only been about ten years your time since the founding of the FF and so on. We have whole groups arguing about the time stretching effect. Ignore that bit."

"You mentioned Deadly Something. Deadly what exactly?"

"Errr. Well the formation of the 'second' X-Men team is called Second Genesis. And Deadly Genesis was just before that. And didn't come out for ages after. But… er… Vulcan? Darwin? Petra? Sway?"

His eyes go glacial.

"You will **never** speak of that to **anyone**. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. It was during the time when they were trying to make you out a lot less saint-like as you're normally painted."

"Saint-like?"

"Yeah… Except for when they have the M'Kraan business and your evil self sets the old X-Men on the new… I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Actually, you make perfect sense. I remember that…episode…well. You are not to be underestimated. I assume you know as much about Magneto as you do about me?"

"Actually, I'd say I knew more. He was a _Sonderkommando_ in Auschwitz and saw how humans treated minorities. I know his real name. I know about his wife and his daughter and his other children. I know about your time in Israel together. I know about your split and what Magneto believes in. I know that he isn't really evil. More misguided. And when he sees the truth, he can be a good man. A very good, very honest man, capable of saving someone in this house from a terrible fate."

"Who?"

"Kitty. Many, many years from now. He will save her. As a way of showing you he has changed."

"You speak so **surely**."

"I was reading it last night. Or whenever."

He nods gently.

"You may go. And about Gabriel. Not a word."

I nod. Not out of a sense of loyalty to him. But really, I don't think the others would be very happy with what he had done. And if he's not brave enough to tell them, then I won't.

I meet Isaac, exchange a few words. Then I walk upstairs. Kitty's waiting outside my room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Isaac's okay I suppose. But it's good to have another girl around the place. Storm and Rogue are too old."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, nearly fifteen. You?"

"Nearly sixteen. In a few months, I'm actually able to get married. Which is slightly scary… Not that I want to get married or anything."

"Sixteen?"

"Oh yeah. It's mainly seventeen here, isn't it?"

"So you really are British?"

"Scottish. Sorry, touchy subject."

She nods.

"Do you want to go into town to get new clothes? You can't wear mine all the time."

"These are yours? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The Prof gave me some cash to get you clothes."

"Prof?"

"Don't **ever** tell him I call him that."

"Your secret's safe with me."

And she giggles. I think I'll get on with her. Computer genius. Hey! Maybe I stand a chance of getting better Computing grades… And Beast for the sciences… Stop it. You can't get the X-Men to tutor you.

Isaac

I crept down the passage silently. I poked my head round the corner. There was no one in sight. I turned right and stole down the corridor to an unmarked door. I peaked inside. The place was shaped like a huge metal dome with a bridge of sorts leading onto a platform in the middle. Below was a sickening drop. This was the place where Cerebro was located. I recognised it from the comics. I retreated from the room and made my way back to where I was before. This time I took the left turn. My heightened hearing detected someone approaching fast. I quickly ran down the stairs taking them three at a time. A smell of wet dog, sulphur and metal reached my nose and I realized I was being pursued by Dr. McCoy, Kurt and Logan. I could sense them speeding up. I remembered Logan's senses were almost double mine which meant he would have already picked up my scent a while back. I quickly ran through the wall. On the other side was a brilliant sight. The Blackbird stood there in all her glory. I marvelled at the beautiful deadliness she possessed. I would always be an air cadet at heart and I reminisced over my bygone cadet days. But there was no time for memories now, I had to get out of here but before I could take another step I was tackled from behind by Nightcrawler. I rolled as I hit the ground throwing Kurt off.

'You have to come with me Isaac.'

'I'm sorry but I can't do that,' I replied. Suddenly Nightcrawler was behind me and I found myself heading towards the floor again. I phased and Kurt went straight through me crashing face first into the floor. He looked up and I could see pain written on his face.

'I don't want to hurt you Kurt,' I said.

'Well it's a bit late now!' He said jumping up and throwing a well-aimed punch at my face. It connected and my teeth rattled in my head. I could taste blood in my mouth. Logan and Dr. McCoy burst through a door off to my left. I dodged another attack from Kurt and teleported outside.

I tried to go into slow-time but Kurt appeared in front of me and grappled me to the ground. I could tell he was holding back. I phased again and Kurt was left holding air. I went into slow-time and raced across the lawn. Nightcrawler appeared directly in front of me. I couldn't avoid him. I ploughed into him like a bull and he flew up into the air. He slammed onto the ground a way off. Rebekah and Kitty were just returning from their shopping trip chatting away like the best of friends. I sped up to them tearing up the well-mown lawn as I came to a stop.

'What's wrong?' Rebekah asked.

Kitty gave me a warm smile. Blood started to leak out of my mouth where Kurt had punched me. Kitty's expression changed to one of alarm.

'It was an accident,' I panted. 'I'm so sorry.' I sped away leaving the girls standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Logan and Dr. McCoy came charging up.

'Where's Isaac?' Logan said.

'He just left,' Kitty said.

'Oh no,' Dr. McCoy said. Rebekah turned to look in the direction the Doctor was gazing in and groaned loudly. A blue crumpled figure lay on the ground. They all rushed to the spot where the unmoving, broken form of Nightcrawler lay. I was speeding along the coast when I stopped to catch my breath. I had teleported often in the hope of throwing Logan off and I was feeling a slightly woozy, the ache from where Kurt had punched me didn't help either. I settled down on the beach letting my healing factor kick in. Slowly the pain subsided. But the pain in my heart didn't. That was something that couldn't heal. Tears pricked my eyes but I forced them back. I hadn't cried since I was little. I had always told myself that crying didn't change anything. I picked myself up wearily and started running again.

'I'm running over the North Atlantic Ocean,' I told myself but my brain refused to comprehend it.

The water soothed me slightly and by the time I'd reached England I had calmed down sufficiently enough to think properly. I looked around curiously. England hadn't changed at all in this world. The same rowdy people roamed the docks, talking loudly to each other about the race of the day or how they were going to spend their money once they'd won the lottery. I dashed to my favourite park in London where I sat amidst the trees. I wished this day had never happened. Rage coursed through my veins like larva threatening to overload me. I growled and punch the tree in anger.

The trees snapped like a twig and keeled over. I looked at my hand in amazement as the cuts started to heal.

'I have Colossus' strength,' I whispered in awe. I picked myself up and quickly sped off into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebekah

I sort of forget where I am and who my patient is. I forget that there's a perfectly good doctor behind me. All I can think is that there's a casualty over there and I have to help him. I go through the motions, checking his responses. He isn't alert and doesn't respond to voice but pain makes him wince. I check his breathing and pulse. I'm starting the Top-to-Toe survey when I realize the others are looking at me oddly.

"First Aid training."

Dr McCoy kneels down beside me.

"I'll take over from here."

"What…what caused Isaac to do that?"

Logan snarls.

"Elf tried to get him to go upstairs to talk to Chuck and he flipped."

"We are going after him?"

"We have to. He's an Omega Level mutant, with great knowledge of past and future events, if our other guest is anything to go by."

Cyclops is standing behind the Professor, looking angry.

"We shouldn't have taken them in. From the start, Isaac's been trouble."

I bristle.

"How would you feel about being stolen from your world and pitched into somewhere you thought only existed in comics? It's scary and dangerous and I know that I can't cope."

Hank nods slightly.

"Fear can make people irrational."

Kurt stirs slightly.

"_Wer tanzte mit dem conga auf meinem Rücken?_"

Logan chuckles slightly and I wish I could speak German. Cyclops, the Professor and Phoenix are all looking at me.

"I think we need to talk."

Damnit. Marble egg, marble egg. Shield all my thoughts. Phoenix frowns.

"Professor…?"

"I know. It's remarkable isn't it?"

The others all look at them.

"What's remarkable?"

"Our young friend here's ability to completely block us out of her mind. We look and all we see is a pink marble egg."

All eyes fix on me. I feel as if I have to mumble an explanation.

"It was the first thing I thought of."

Phoenix smiles.

"I think this will be very, very interesting."

"Interesting for who?"

Logan chuckles.

"This kid is one odd person. Feral too."

"Feral? What, like you?"

More stares.

"What?"

And Logan just looks at me oddly and the Professor touches his head. A look of comprehension spreads across Logan's face followed by an oddly hopeful look. Please tell me the Professor hasn't told him about Origin.

"You know about ferals? Well I'd say you're one because firstly your mutation is to do with animals, secondly, your eyes have changed since you came here-"

Good, I'm not imagining things.

"-And thirdly, you smell like one."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I mean, no matter how much scent you use, you still smell feral."

I glance at my hands, which haven't changed. Try to sniff the air and all I can smell is…well, normal, human smells. No smelling all the different scents. Logan looks like this is even funnier.

"I doubt your senses will improve that quickly."

I think this has gone on long enough.

"Professor, can you find Isaac. I think I should be the one to talk to him. He…trusts me. I hope."

Isaac

I had run back to New York as soon as I had left the park. I was in another one now reclining on a bench. The park was deserted.

'What do you want?' I asked the tree in front of me.

Magneto stepped from behind it.

'How did you know I was here? I didn't make a sound.'

'You didn't need to. You stink.'

'I forgot you had Wolverine's abilities.'

'I bet you didn't forget your goons though. Where are they?'

'I don't need those buffoons.'

'Sure you don't. How did you find me anyway?'

'You leave an easy trail to follow.'

'What do you want?' I asked again.

'I just want to talk.'

'I think we did all the talking in the woods that day. Remember? When you tried to kill me?'

'That was foolish of me and I apologize. Let's start over. I'm Magneto.'

'I know who you are.'

'But I do not know who you are.'

'Call me...Thief. If you took your gloves off we could have a handshake?'

'Amusing. I came to offer you another chance to join the brotherhood.'

'Why would you think my answer would be any different from last time?'

'But you never really answered me last time and from what I've heard, you've had a bit of a falling out with the x-men.'

'Go strangle yourself.'

Magneto sighed dramatically. 'I'll be at the same place as last time in a weeks time. Meet me there with your final answer.'

'It'll be the same.'

'I hope not. I'll see you soon,' and with a twirl of his cape he was gone.

I sat in silence. A shadow fell over me.

'Back already are you?' I said looking up. Rebekah stood over me.

I started in my seat. 'How did you find me?' I said for the second time that day.

'The Professor repaired Cerebro.'

'Where's everybody?' I said looking around cautiously.

'Back at the mansion. They sent me alone.'

I took a good long sniff. She seemed to be telling the truth. That was when I noticed something.

'You smell different,' I said.

'I know. Something's happening to me. I'm changing.'

'Then you'd better keep your distance. Otherwise I'll end up with your abilities as well.'

We sat in an awkward silence.

'Why don't you come back to the mansion?' Rebekah asked.

'I'll never go back to that place. How's Kurt?'

'He'll be fine.'

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'And Peter?'

'He's okay. Everyone knows it was an accident.'

'I'll never be trusted again. Maybe you were right. Maybe Magneto's way would be better.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebekah

I sigh.

"I thought I said that he had a **point**, not that he was right."

Isaac just looks glumly into the distance.

"Well, if it's any consolation, at least **you're** alive here."

He turns and looks at me.

"What?"

"While Professor X was fixing Cerebro, I decided to look us up. I found your Facebook page and everything. I'd say you're almost identical here as you are there."

"And you…?"

I slip over the printed page and watch as Isaac's eyes widen. Let's see if I can guess where he is from the look on his face. I didn't expect to find a **Wikipedia** page on me.

I think he's at the bit about the mutant rights campaigns. Now he's reached the bit about my alternate self dating a mutant boy. And **bingo**, he's read about the attack. The words still ring in my head, surgically clean and painful.

_During a visit to Glasgow, she was attacked by an anti-mutant gang for helping a mutant girl who was later identified as Erin Smith. Both girls were rushed to hospital from where Erin was later released. Rebekah died the night afterwards. The Trust was later set up to help human-mutant couples and mutants with severe physical disfigurements._

Isaac looks up.

"Are you certain that's you?"

"Dates match up and everything. It's me alright."

He seems transfixed on the photo.

"Your hair's long."

"I only had it cut this short two years ago."

Unconsciously my hand moves through my short hair. Practicality and hatred of spending thirty minutes brushing only to look like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, forwards and through a rift in the universe five minutes later mean it's now in a pixie cut. The only problem is people mistaking me for a boy in my loose Scout uniform.

"So you're dead here?"

"I guess so."

"And you aren't angry that you were killed for helping a mutant? Don't you want revenge?"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"I'm a pacifist. Violence should **always** be a last resort. Anyway, justice was dispensed. That's all the vengeance I need."

"You sound like Xavier."

"No. I don't. He actively turns children into fighters."

"So you don't like him?"

I shrug.

"Rebekah…"

"Bekah. It's Bekah. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just scared and a cat had started talking to me."

Isaac smiles oddly.

"You don't like the Professor?"

"I feel…I feel he sometimes hides things that should be in the open."

"Like Deadly Gen- whmph!"

The whmph is because I've slammed my hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Just don't."

"How are you keeping your thoughts safe? Surely Phoenix must have picked up those thoughts."

I consider for a moment and then decide.

"Imagine one thing and one thing only. Allow it to fill your mind. Concentrate on all the tiny details. And that's all they see."

He doesn't respond but I see a tiny crinkling around his eyes. He's planning.

"Do you want to go back now?"

"Okay."

"We have to stop somewhere first though."

"Where?"

"Supermarket. We need cat food."

He finally cracks a grin.

"You're keeping him?"

"Oh yes. I need to 'be able to enhance my understanding of my mutation'. At least, that's what I **told** them. Really I just want a cat at the foot of my bed again."

He offers me his hand.

"Want to get there faster? Bekah."

I grasp his arm.

"Oh yes. Scott will just have to drive home without us."

"How do you plan to tell him?"

I allow an evil smile to flit across my face and now completely green eyes.

"Who said I was?"

Isaac

A couple of minutes later we were outside the supermarket. Rebekah went in, came out and we made our way back to the mansion. Logan stood outside his arms crossed. He didn't even look surprised to see me. He mumbled a welcome back and went back inside. Kitty greeted us as we entered the house. Nightcrawler appeared beside me. I opened my mouth to apologize but he gave me look that told me he had already forgiven me. A voice inside my head informed me to come to the office. Leaving Rebekah with Kurt I trudged up the stairs. Every fibre in my body told me to turn back but I marched steadily on. I opened the door and walked in without waiting to be invited. I sat on the couch with my head bowed. There was a long silence.

'I'm glad you're back,' the Professor said. I looked up. He seemed genuine.

'Thank-you,' I replied.

'Have you got Colossus' strength yet?'

I nodded solemnly. 'I'm sorry Professor.'

'There's no need for that. So what have you been doing while you've been away?'

I felt a probing in my mind. Time to test out Bekah's technique. I focused and a second later I heard the Professor gasp. I stood up and walked towards the door. I stopped and looked back smiling.

'Rebekah may respect your choice to keep secrets, but I won't. Don't push me.' I walked out.

I had been reading the Deadly Genesis saga a couple of weeks ago and the faces of Vulcan, Darwin, Petra and Sway were still fresh in my mind. I had simply projected their images into my consciousness. I almost laughed out loud with the wickedness of it. I walked downstairs casually.

'How'd it go?' Rebekah asked.

'It was uneventful,' I said. Scott stormed in. He scowled at Bekah as he walked upstairs.

'We're all going to have a picnic outside, you coming?' Kurt questioned.

'Actually I'm just want to talk to Bekah for a sec. We'll be right there.' Kurt nodded and disappeared.

'Magneto came to me.' I said.

'When!' Bekah exclaimed.

'Right before you showed up in the park. He wants us to join him.'

'I don't think so.'

'What happened to all that stuff you said to me about Charles being misguided and Magneto having a point?'

Bekah shrugged. 'This place is almost like home to me. And the people here are like my family. That's something you'd never get in the brotherhood.'

'So basically, you've got a crush on the blue guy and you can't leave him?'

'Isaac!' Rebekah said punching me good-humouredly. 'I'm going outside.'

I followed close behind. I had made my decision whose side I was on. I just had to wait for the right moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Rebekah

We've been eating (read messing around) for about ten minutes when a tallish woman wearing a hood walks up the drive. Kurt gave a big grin.

"Rogue's back!"

She turns and I spot bright green eyes and a strand of white hair.

"Hello Kurt. Who are our guests?"

"This is Isaac and Rebekah. They just turned up. Out of nowhere."

"Isaac and Rebekah?"

I offer out my hand. She frowns then gives me a gloved hand.

"Rogue."

"I know."

"Have these rats been telling you stories about me?"

"Only good ones."

A slight smile flicks across her face. Then she frowns.

"Your eyes?"

I sigh. I actually looked in the mirror before I went to get Isaac. I could actually **see** them changing. The iris is spreading and the pupil is contracting.

"Can't help it."

She gives me a look that's a mixture between pity and comprehension. Isaac is looking worried, as if he's trying to find a way of excusing himself from touching Rogue. I would **not** want to see what happened if they touched.

Inspiration seems to strike.

"I can't touch. I copy people's mutations."

That's got her interested.

"Copy or steal?"

"Er…"

Kurt bamfs around us.

"Copy."

Rogue's expression is unreadable. Maybe she's jealous, maybe she's relieved there's someone like her.

"Memories?"

Isaac frowns.

"No. And not physical things."

She nods.

"You have gloves?"

"Er…no."

"You'll need some."

And suddenly they're having a talk about being a 'leech' and Isaac's asking all sorts of questions. I shrug and get up. Kitty and Kurt stand up as well.

"Let's leave your boyfriend to talk to Rogue."

Silence. Both Isaac and me are staring at Kitty. And then we explode simultaneously.

"WHAT!"

"BOYFRIEND?"

I push Kitty away from Isaac.

"Don't. Just don't."

"What? I thought you were…"

"We **write**. We didn't actually **meet** each other until whatever day it was we turned up."

"Oh."

I push her into the mansion and she glares at me.

"What is **wrong** with you? We could have stayed out there."

"I thought it was a conversation Isaac wouldn't appreciate us listening in on."

"Huh?"

I roll my eyes. Cultural differences.

"Just… don't go out there."

"Yes Your Highness."

"Oh shut up. Are you Sprite or Shadowcat right now?"

She blinks.

"What?"

"Sprite or… Oh what's the point?"

"I'm Shadowcat."

"Fine."

"You have a codename?"

"What? No. Why would I?"

"You're an X-Man duh."

I blink. Codename? Really? I mean, sure, everyone at one point in their life has tried to see if they have superpowers, some more disastrously than others, but a codename?

"I don't think I'll be much use out there. I talk to cats. End of story. How much use is that?"

Kitty frowns.

"I suppose."

"Look, I have a cat to feed."

She nods and wanders off. When I open the door to my room, Silver-Paw looks up from the bed.

"I brought food."

"Yum."

I pull the food and water bowls out, fill up the water bowl with water from the tap in the bathroom and bring out the food pouches.

"We have tuna, chicken, beef, lamb and salmon. What do you want?"

"Chicken."

I shrug. Cats don't do please and thank you. Silver-Paw is soon daintily eating the chicken chunks in jelly.

"Good food."

I shrug. Then I have to ask the question I've been burning to ask.

"What does it mean to be a cat?"

He swallows the last mouthful and frowns.

"It means… To be a cat is to be alone, to walk in the dark, to hear the noises of the night, to hunt, to prowl, to be stroked-"

The words wash over me and slowly lose meaning. I imagine what it is to be a cat, how it would feel to crouch when hunting, to walk alone in the dark. And my back screams. I try to cry out but nothing happens. I'm shrinking and compressing and changing. Then, as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. Silver-Paw tilts his head.

"Why, you're no more than a kit."

I leap up onto the desk, wondering at the power my legs now have. A tortoiseshell face peers out of the mirror at me. I turn my body and frown. I'm not a fully grown cat, but I'm not a kitten either. My eyes are a brilliant emerald green. I seem to be mainly ginger and black, with bits of chocolate thrown in for good measure. Then I jump back down. Right, now to change back.

Nothing. I think of all the things that make me human. Nothing. OK. I need help. But first, I need to get out of this room. I try to jump at the handle but fall short. Then I clamber back onto the desk and jump, landing on the handle with an 'Oooph'. The door opens and I scamper out. Whoa! Four legs and a tail take a little time to get used to. I run along until I find Isaac's room. Pitifully scratching on the door, I shout his name.

"ISAAC! Little help needed here!"

Isaac sticks his head out.

"Hey puss. Who brought you here? I'll take you to see Bekah and she'll tell me what you want."

"I AM BEKAH YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!"

"Are you hurt? Is that why you're wailing?"

"NO I'M STUCK AS A CAT!"

"I'll take you to see Hank. He'll give you the once over."

He scoops me up.

"I AM BEKAH! ISAAC, I NEED HELP! ISAAC! LISTEN TO ME!"

"There there puss."

Isaac

I watched as Rebekah dragged Kitty off. Girls can be so weird sometimes. I turned back to Rogue.

'Sorry, where were we?'

'You were explaining your powers in more detail.'

'Oh yeah. I don't have to touch people to take their powers from them. I took Quicksilver's powers and Logan's without touching them but I have to be scared. Also, I don't lose the powers I copy.'

Rogue looked at me strangely. 'You keep them?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow. So who's abilities do you have?'

'Everyone's pretty much. Except Xavier's, Ororo's, Jean's and Dr. McCoy's and Rebekah's.

'Goodness. Anyway, Ah've got to go and unpack. If you come see me in about an hour Ah'll lend you a pair of my gloves.'

'Thanks. I'll see you later.'

I walked up to my room at sat down at my desk. A couple minutes later I heard a scratching on my door. I opened it. There was nobody there. I heard a pitiful meowing and I looked down. It was a cat. I bent down and picked it up. I carried the cat down to the lab where I lay it on the table. The cat tried to stand up on it's hind legs but it fell over backwards.

Hank glanced at it. 'Why's that here?'

'It was outside my room wailing like a banshee. I thought it might be hurt.'

Dr. McCoy checked it over the cat meowing the whole time.

'It's fine.'

'I'll take it to Bekah just to be sure.'

'It does seem to be trying to communicate with us doesn't it?' The cat was leaping around like a frog.

'Yeah, it does. It's very energetic.' The cat suddenly leapt of the table and bolted out the door.

'Hey! Come back here you daft animal!' I yelled chasing after it.

Rebekah would never forgive me if I let her cat escape. I slipped into slow-time and sped after it. I caught up with it easily but as I bent down to pick it up it darted off to the right. By the time I had slowed down and gone back the cat was nowhere in sight. I plodded up to Rebekah's room trying desperately to think of an excuse of how I'd managed to lose her cat. I knocked on Bekah's door. There was no answer. I pushed the door lightly and it swung open. The cat sat smugly on the chair next to Silver-paw. There was a laptop on the desk which the cat was tapping on.

'Where'd you get that?' I asked. The cat gazed back at me steadily.

'Yeah, stupid question. You can't talk.' The cat nodded. I gawped at it.

'Did you just nod?' The cat nodded again.

'So you can understand me?' Another nod.

'Wow. You must be a special mutant cat or something.' The cat yowled indignantly.

'Or not,' I added. The cat pointed its paw at the computer. I looked at the screen. It read 'im beka'.

'Did Bekah name you Beka?' The cat shook its head then pointed at the screen again.

'You're Bekah?' Bekah nodded her head furiously.

'This is bad! What should we do?' Rebekah tapped away at the computer awkwardly. 'Prof' was written on the screen.

'Go to the professor?' Rebekah nodded her head again. I turned away for a second. I didn't really want to see the professor.

I sighed. 'Okay, let's go.'


	13. Chapter 13

Rebekah

Isaac leans over to pick me up and I leap away. I can walk on my own. I'm a cat. I walk on my own four legs. I scoot ahead. And run into a pair of solid feeling legs. Whoa. Logan is **tall** from this perspective. He sniffs and frowns.

"Hello Rebekah."

"Hi Logan."

He chuckles, almost as if he understands what I said then stands aside to allow me to run ahead. I hear Isaac trying to explain to Logan exactly **why** I'm running around with four legs and a tail. The whole mansion, which I was having difficulty memorising, is now a whole lot bigger. But the smells… I can smell food cooking and people and…well, everything really. I reach the door I'm pretty sure is the Professor's and shout as loud as I can.

"PROFESSOR! IT'S ME! REBEKAH! I SORT OF HAD AN ACCIDENT!"

Cyclops opens the door.

"What the hell is that cat doing in here? I thought that girl had promised to keep him locked up.

"I'm not Silver-Paw doofus."

Then I leap past his legs and jump up onto the Professor's legs. He seems mildly pleased and strokes me behind the ears. Which is nicer than I'd thought but I'm not interested at the moment. I peer over at his computer. Good, it has a word processor up. I lean over and start the painfully slow process of patting at the keys. As soon as I touch the first letter, I'm yanked up by the scruff of my neck by Cyclops.

"Oh no you don't."

"LEMME GO YOU BIG BULLY!"

Isaac suddenly rushes in and immediately launches himself at Scott.

"LET HER GO!"

The good news is, Scott drops me. The bad news is, Isaac is in a headlock. The Professor seems to be taking it in his stride.

"Isaac, would you care to tell us what that was about?"

"He was hurting Bekah."

Scott suddenly drops Isaac and frowns at me.

"Wait, the cat's Rebekah?"

I roll my eyes and nod.

"Did she just roll her eyes at me?"

I nod again. The Professor just stares at me.

"Can you change back?"

I shake my head.

"How did this happen?"

I jump up onto his lap again and start to type.

I wsa fededing silkvcer-paw when ij asakede what being as cast was like

"I was…feeding? Silver?-Paw when I? asked? what being a cat? was like."

I nod furiously.

"And you turned into a cat?"

I roll my eyes. Well duh.

"Can you turn back?"

I shake my head. He frowns.

"I can't sense your mind. To all intents and purposes, you **are **a cat."

Give the man a prize. I happen to **know** I'm a cat. And I have fur, four legs, a tail and **everything**. He touches his forehead.

"Hank, will you come up here now?"

Soon, Beast bustles in.

"Yes Charles?"

Scott makes an excuse and leaves. I knew it! Cat-hater! Beast smiles at Isaac.

"You found Rebekah's cat then."

"Er…Dr McCoy… The cat is Rebekah."

Blue jaw hits the floor. He immediately sits down and looks me in the eye.

"I take it I can't understand you. But you can understand me?"

I nod.

"What was it like? Did it hurt?"

I consider then nod and shake.

"Yes and no?"

I nod.

"Are you able to say anything?"

"Hello Dr McCoy. When's dinner? Did I just say when's dinner? Oh dear…"

"Very good. And what did it feel like?"

I topple over the paper bin and start to squeeze a bit of paper in between my paws. Hey, it's making a funny noise! Once I've squashed it up, I start to bat it around the room, chasing after the makeshift ball. I stop when I realise the others are staring at me.

"Behaviour swings between that of a human and a adolescent cat. Interesting."

I shrink down into a small fluffy ball. I am so embarrassed! Dr McCoy just grins.

"I think we should go down to luncheon Professor. Isaac. Rebekah."

He offers me a hand but I refuse. Instead I stalk out ahead of everyone. I get down the stairs by falling because my legs kept getting in the way but soon jump up onto the table. Logan just grunts and then ignores me. Kurt frowns but tickles me under my chin. Jean sighs.

"REBEKAH! Your cat is down here, on the table!"

Logan snorts into his bowl. I stare at him. I see why Silver-Paw called him 'Hairy-Dog-Metal-Man". Jean tries to shoo me off the table. I just stare at her.

"Jeannie, that ain't a way to treat a guest."

She glares at him.

"Logan, it's a cat. And it's on the table."

Kitty starts cooing over me.

"She's so **pretty**. I mean, look at those **eyes**."

I just glare at Logan, hoping he'll explain. He finishes his mouthful then looks up.

"I don't think Rebekah likes you talking about her like that."

There's a smash as Jean drops a plate.

"The cat is Rebekah!"

Isaac

'Yeah,' I said. There was silence. Logan looked like he was going to bust up laughing.

'What happened?' Kitty said finally.

'I don't really know,' I said turning to Rebekah.

'This is priceless,' Kurt chortled. Rebekah sat glaring at everyone individually, daring them to laugh.

Logan grinned. 'I guess that means you'll be eating cat food Rebekah?'

Kurt guffawed. Rebekah gave one last piercing gaze before jumping off the table and trotting out.

'I haven't laughed like in years,' Logan said.

'What a surprising term of events,' Jean added.

Rogue tapped me on the shoulder and handed me some black leather gloves.

'No need to thank me,' she said before I could. I pulled them on. They fitted perfectly.

'You can keep them if you want. They're too big for me anyway,' Rogue said walking away.

I had another training session with Logan. He was teaching me throws and grapples.

'Do you ever use throws in a fight?' I asked.

'I don't bother. I just usually slice them.'

'Sounds fun.'

'Perform this throw on me,' he said. I did it and Logan hit the floor hard.

'Go easy there bub You're stronger now.'

'What's the matter? Getting old?'

'Kid I'm probably over a hundred years old. Isn't it impressive I'm still standing?'

'Not really.'

'You are something else. A week ago you would have fainted if you heard that.'

'Things don't seem so weird anymore.'

'Let's go again.'

An hour later I trudged up the stairs to my room my whole body aching. I tried to teleported but as soon as I arrived in my room I felt faint and I fell on my bed. I needed to do some teleporting training so I wouldn't feel sick every time I ported. I ran through the wall and fell the few floors. My legs had strengthened thanks to Colossus' power but my ankle still twisted and I was left rolling on the floor in agony for a couple of seconds before my healing factor kicked in. I ran through the wall surrounding the school and into the woods. I'd decided I would start my training there.


	14. Chapter 14

Rebekah

I sit on the bed, trying to ignore the hunger pangs. Silver-Paw hops up next to me.

"You look a lot better like this Two-Tongue."

"Thanks."

He pads around me.

"How are you going to be a cat?"

"What?"

"You are like me. You are four-legger now. So you must act like a four-legger."

I blink.

"How?"

He makes an odd facial expression.

"Well, first, we need to work on your emphasis. I could understand when you were two-legger, but there's no excuse for not using your body to help me understand."

"What?"

"To make what you say angry, swish your tail like so."

He moves his tail and he instantly sounds angry. I hadn't realized that this movements gave his words emotions. He tilts his head.

"Try it."

I swish my tail the same way he did and decide to mess about.

"This is very interesting."

It comes out as a scream, pure anger. I stop waving my tail. Then I think of something that makes me mad and shout it and it comes out in a perfectly normal voice. Then I think about something even worse and as I scream it, I feel my tail sway from side to side.

"THEY HAVEN'T A CLUE ABOUT THIS!"

And they don't. I'm stuck in this body, unable to turn back, unable to communicate and all that. Reactions have ranged between scientific interest and hilarity. I leap off the bed.

"You said there was a cat community in the woods."

"Yes."

"Can you take me there?"

He frowns.

"We need to work on your protocol. Your language is good. Your manners, less so."

I sigh. He pads over to me.

"I can go to speak to some of them about you and come back later to take you there."

I give the cat version of a smile. He butts his head against mine and runs out of the door. I go and curl up on the bed, trying to ignore the hunger.

"Hello."

I turn my head. Kurt's standing in the door with a plate.

"I thought you'd be hungry."

I make an odd contented noise.

"Did you just purr?"

"Is **that** what I did? Oh, I'll never live that down!"

He laughs.

"I take it you hadn't realised you did that."

I nod and he puts the plate down in front of me. It's mainly meat, cut into small cubes. I wolf it down and brush my face on Kurt's hand. He instantly smells better, marked by a cat. He laughs again.

"I take it you were hungry."

I don't answer because I've just seen something swishing backwards and forwards and I have to pounce. The thing jerks and then Kurt bursts out laughing.

"That's my **tail**."

I immediately back off but keep staring at the tail flicking backwards and forwards. I **want** to chase it. I want to pounce on it and chase it and hunt it. Are these the mood swings Beast mentioned? Kurt moves so I can't see the tail anymore and I want to cry. I want to **chase** it! He bursts out laughing.

"Do you know how sweet you look?"

I make a face and he laughs even more.

"I think you look even sweeter like that!"

He is **not** helping his case here. I am really very close to scratching him. He seems to realised I'm annoyed because he bows his head.

"My apologies. We tailed ones must stick together mustn't we?"

I grin and he smiles back. Then he pushes the door open.

"Do you wish to go down?"

I nod and run out, sliding on the wooden floor and going straight through the banisters to land on a blond head. I instantly extend my claws and dig in to the scalp. There's a scream and someone's trying to throw me off, which just makes me cling on even harder.

"WHAT THE %$%!"

"HELP!"

Suddenly the person stops trying to throw me off.

"Logan. Point those claws somewhere else!"

"Wings, just let her get off."

I immediately leap off the person's head, onto Logan's chest where I stick my head under his arm in a vain attempt to protect myself. His chest starts rumbling as he laughs.

"Warren, Rebekah. Rebekah, Warren."

I peer out at the blond man, white wings curving over his head. I then stick my head back into Logan's shirt. I am so, **so **embarrassed. I mean, clawing Angel's head when we first meet is probably not the best first impression to make. Angel is frowning.

"Why are you introducing me to a **cat** Logan?"

Again with people thinking I'm just a dumb animal.

"This is one of the two kids we called you about."

Kurt suddenly sticks his head over the stairs.

"Rebekah?"

Typical. He's been laughing whilst I've been thrown around.

Isaac

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly, my brain trying desperately to work out where I was. Logan's face loomed into view.

'Why you sleeping outside?' He asked. I looked around. I was in the woods. Everything came rushing back to me.

'I was training. I must have fallen asleep.' I said as Logan helped me to my feet. A attack of dizziness hit me and I had to steady myself against a tree to stop myself from retching.

'Why were you training? Don't I work you hard enough?'

'I was doing some teleport training. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.'

'You can do that inside with Kurt. You had everyone worried sick. We thought you'd gone and joined Magneto or something.'

'As if,' I laughed. We walked in silence back to the mansion.

'By the way, I've got a friend I'd like you to meet.' Angel landed out of the sky like a thunderbolt.

'So this is the other kid. Pleasure to meet you,' Warren said offering his hand. I was too tired even to be surprised by his unexpected arrival. I held up my gloved hand and we shook briefly.

'So what do you do?' He asked studying my gloved hands with interest.

'I steal powers. They call me Thief.'

'Do they now?' Logan asked surprised.

'I thought it up recently.'

'Not bad.'

'I usually need to have physical contact with someone though,' I reassured Warren. 'And I don't take physical mutations so your precious wings are quite safe.' Warren looked over his shoulder at his wings as if noticing them for the first time.

'My wings aren't my only ability you know. I have enhanced strength and almost telescopic vision. Among other things.'

'I can't top your sight but I'm certain I'm stronger,' I said with a smirk. Angel looked at me curiously.

'I bet you are.' We reached the mansion gates. Warren spread his wings and with a little leap he cleared the gates easily. He looked back with a smug smile. I walked through them effortlessly.

'Doesn't anyone use the gates properly anymore?' Logan grumbled opening them and walking through.

'Where did your sense of adventure go Logan?' Warren asked. A tortoiseshell cat comes trotting out the door meowing.

'Good to see you too,' I said to Rebekah. She growled and ran back inside.

'It's a shame she can't talk,' Logan said.

'Hopefully she won't stay in this state too long.'


	15. Chapter 15

Rebekah

I sit crouch on the floor, trying to concentrate, trying to turn back. Then I suddenly have an idea. I've been thinking in terms of what makes me **not cat**. What makes me human? And I think of family and reading curled up on the window seat and of singing along to music and going to concerts with my nan and laughing with my gran about accidents that happened fifty years before I was born and my body is unfurling, my spine lengthening, my paws changing to hands.

My first thought is that I need to get clothes that change with me. My next thought is 'Thank goodness I closed the door', a very tricky task without opposable thumbs or a lot of strength. Then I reach up and delve through the fur to check and see if my precious necklace is still there. Yes, it is. Wait. Fur?

I pull my hand away to see it's still covered with a layer of soft, reddish-brown fur. I try to stand up to get to the mirror and instantly fall over, overbalancing from the sudden change in my centre of balance. In the end I bottom-shuffling into the bathroom. Right. This is bad. This is very, **very** bad.

The face that's staring out at me is a curious mix of human and cat. I have green eyes, oval pupils and a faint greenish tinge to my coronas. A pink feline nose with a human brow and mouth distorts my features even more. My dark brown hair, cut into a practical pixie cut is still the same thank goodness, but my ears, one black, the other a reddish-brown are pointed and catlike. And my face is covered in a thin reddish brown fur which extends down my neck, across my chest, down my arms to my hands with fingers shorter than they used to be, with elongated finger nails that when I look at closer slide back into my finger tips. Claws. Then I turn and groan. A long tail, with a black tip, is coiled up behind me. I catch hold of the sink and lever myself upright. Unfortunately, as soon as I let go, I topple over backwards. This is ridiculous. I think harder about being human and as I watch, my features go back to normal. Sighing, I relax and watch in horror as my face returns to the hybrid. I concentrate even harder and I turn back. I hold it and it **hurts** but I can control it. I can hold it where I want it. This is **my** body and it's going to obey **me**.

I manage to get the clothes Kitty and I bought and throw them on quickly, all the time holding onto the thought that I **am** human, not some sort of hybrid. I'm **not**. Stumbling slightly, paying more attention to holding my form than to where I'm going, I somehow manage to get downstairs without damaging myself too much. I stagger into the main living area and a number of eyes look up. Kurt grins at me.

"You're back?"

I nod weakly, knowing that any motions or conversations that would require me to lose concentration on my form. I can't do this. I **have** to be human. I can't just go home, if that is at all possible with fur and a tail. Isaac looks relieved and Kitty leaps over to hug me. I start and I watch as Isaac's eyes go round. I start to topple and I know what I've shown them. I instantly snap back to my human form and run out, tripping as I start to overbalance when my tail comes into play. I saw their faces. I saw their shock and fear and in one case, revulsion. I snap into the form that feels the least, go cat and leap up the stairs. Silver-Paw is sitting quietly.

"Get me out of here. Please."

He doesn't question, just allows me to run after him as he moves silently through the house and out of the door, across the garden and through the gates. I follow him across the road and into the woods. I stop running and pad after him when I suddenly become aware of someone following me. I whip my head around and instantly freeze. Where there should be a red flower, all I can see is a dull grey flower. Wait. Cats can't see red. I'd forgotten. Then a black cat with amber eyes steps out and glares at Silver-Paw.

"Is this the two-legger? You should know better."

I open my mouth but Silver-Paw gives me a look.

"She speaks Cat. She has four-legs and a tail. She can help us."

"How? How can it help us?"

"She can talk to the two-leggers. Stop the men from hurting us."

I blink but remain silent.

"I don't think it can talk."

Silver-Paw nods and I know I can talk now.

"I can talk. And I would not be as incourteous as to call you **it** even if I was in two-leg form before I got my speech."

She sniffs then suddenly cuffs me around the ears.

"Impertinent kit!"

I brindle and feel my fur sticking up. Silver-Paw instantly steps in.

"Leave us Night-Singer. We are going on our way."

He wheels off and starts to march away. I follow but not before glancing back to see Night-Singer glaring after us, tail swishing from side to side. I follow Silver-Paw but then I sense a disturbance and turn to see someone tall (**all** humans are tall when I'm like this, tall and clumsy) moving carefully through the bushes, almost as if he was a cat himself.

"Rebekah!"

Silver-Paw sighs.

"Hairy-Dog-Metal-Man is searching for you Two-Tongue. You should go. He feeds us at times. We want him to be happy with us."

I blink.

"Logan? Feeds you?"

Silver-Paw sighs.

"Of course."

Then Logan is crouching in front of me.

"Come on. We need to take you back. Can you change?"

I nod.

"Then will you?"

I shake my head. I'm not repeating the last fiasco.

"What if I give you these?"

He holds up my clothes and puts them on the ground before walking a safe distance away, facing away from me and covering his eyes. I change, in more than one way and shuffle along, clinging to trees to prevent me falling over with the tail. Logan holds out a watch.

"Press the button on the side. After you've put it on."

I strap it onto my wrist and press the button. Instantly my arm changes, becoming normal. I sigh and let go of the branch only to fall backwards again. Logan catches me.

"It's just an illusion. You're not actually like you were before."

And holding me up, he helps me get all the way back to the mansion where the others are standing waiting. As soon as I get in I lean over, catch the banister and start to haul myself up the stairs.

"Rebekah?"

It's Kurt.

"Show us."

I blink then shake my head. How can I? I hate what I am. I'm just an animal now.

"Please?"

I gulp then press the button on the side, allowing the image inducer to turn off.

Isaac

I look in amazement as Rebekah presses the button. Her human image slowly faded and was replaced by a mixture of human and cat. You could feel the astonishment in the air.

'My goodness Rebekah! How did you manage to do that?' I exclaimed.

Rebekah smiled faintly. 'It just sort of happened I guess.'

'You need to rest,' Logan said. Rebekah nodded gratefully allowing herself to be led upstairs. We all stood in silent shock at the bottom of the stairs long after Rebekah had disappeared. Warren broke the silence.

'Well that was interesting.'

'I knew she was special,' the Professor said. We all swivelled around to face him.

'There's more to Rebekah than meets the eye. Give her time to gain control of her powers and she'll surprise you all.'

'I think she's done that already,' Kurt said. Everyone dispersed to get on with the day. I waited till everyone had gone before I teleported. I felt a bit fuzzy when I landed but my training was paying off slightly. I was outside Bekah's room. I knocked gently. There was no answer. I stuck my head through the door. Rebekah was resting quietly. I decided not to disturb her but as I was about to stick my head back out again she called out. I walked through the door and grabbed a chair.

'Are you alright?' I asked.

'I was so freaked out when it started.'

'So were we.'

'Isaac, I need to learn to control this. This is scary. Even more freaky than your powers.'

I looked down at my gloved hands. 'Only a fool wouldn't be scared. We just have to push past our fear and use it to make us stronger. You'd better get some rest.'

Bekah nodded and I teleported out of the room. I landed in the dining room. Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair by the fireplace. He didn't even turn to look at me as he commented dryly, 'I don't usually have students drop in on me so unexpectedly.'

I didn't even acknowledge him as I started towards the door. I turned the handle and walked out. Nightcrawler was balancing on the stair banisters.

'Hi Kurt. Can I ask you something?'

Kurt ported and landed behind me. 'Sure, What is it?'

'Um, can you teach me how to teleport? I'm starting to get the hang of it but Logan suggested I got a master to teach me. I'm still having a little trouble teleporting somewhere out of my sight and I feel slightly ill every time I land. I can do four, maybe five jumps and then I'm too sick to carry on.'

Kurt looked up at the sky as if seriously contemplating it. Then he grinned.

'Of course I'll help you out. We're fellow x-men. Meet me in the danger room in twenty minutes and I'll show you the ropes.'

Twenty minutes later I was standing in the danger room. It hadn't been turned on so it just looked like one huge white room.

'I use this sequence to practice,' Kurt said to me. He called out a word in german and a training compound materialized around me.

'First we'll work on your stamina. Remember, teleportation isn't your mutation so you'll find it much harder to do than I would.'

I worked hard and by the end I didn't feel like I'd gotten much better.

'It'll come. Just keep practising,' Kurt said. I felt more exhausted then the time I'd trained with Logan or even that time in the woods. I dragged myself up the stairs, taking a breather halfway to admire the setting sun through the stained glass windows. I finally reached my room and threw myself onto the bed gratefully. I fell asleep instantly. I opened my eyes what felt like seconds later. I expected to feel the warm sun on my face and the twitter of birds in my ear but instead I heard the sound of creaking floor boards and the faint whiff of cat and human. Rebekah. I jumped out of bed dashed to the door. Beyond Bekah's smell something else lurked. Something I had never smelled before. Something sinister.

I teleported to the other side of the door because I knew it creaked and listened. I couldn't hear Bekah anymore. I slipped into slow-time and ran downstairs. I stopped in the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Bekah's scent was very strong.

'Rebekah,' I whispered. 'I know you're here.' A shadow dislodged itself from the wall and padded slowly towards me. It stepped into the light and I almost gasped.

'Is that really you Rebekah?' I asked. Rebekah nodded her head sadly. She looked like a giant were-cat. There was hardly any discernible human features about her.

'Did you smell it to?' Rebekah asked me in a gravelly voice. Rebekah's scent of smell was probably better than mine now. I nodded. Another scent drifted by. I span around as Logan and Dr McCoy appeared.

'You'd both be dead by now if I had been an enemy,' Logan said.

'It's like all the people with heightened senses are here,' Hank commented.

'Can you smell it?' I asked.

'Yes. I don't know what it is but let's investigate it just to make sure it's not a threat,' Logan said.

Hank looked at Rebekah.

'The look suits you,' he said. As we walked out on to the grounds I looked up at the night sky and despite the warm breeze I shivered. It was the full moon.


	16. Chapter 16

Rebekah

I watch as Isaac leaves my room. Brilliant. I'm stuck as a freak mixture of cat and human, I can't walk without toppling over, and I'm in the Marvel Universe, with the X-Men, possibly the most hated of the heroes. Should I just commit suicide to save everyone else the hassle?

Sighing, I drag myself over to the wardrobe and open it to see the full-length mirror. I suppose my new form isn't **too** bad. It's sleek and graceful. I hold out a hand and watch as razor sharp claws slip out of my fingers, my previously bitten fingernails now sharp. I frown. Keratin. They're proper claws. I sniff the air and get a sudden explosion of scent. Everything is so vibrant! I look around the semi-dark room and see everything in glorious Technicolor. It shocks me so much I let go of the end of the bed and prepare to topple. I don't. Frowning, I look down. My feet, now bare, are shaped almost like I'm on tiptoes. My feet are cat-like. I take a few tentative steps and relax. It's just like tottering around on tiptoes. My ankle is now where my heel would be if I had normal feet. I walk a bit further then catch a scent I don't know. Wolverine smells earthy, with metal. Storm smells of soil after a rainstorm. Phoenix is fiery. Nightcrawler has a sharp, brimstone stench. Beast smells surgical. Colossus of steel. Each X-Man has a unique smell I memorised as a cat. But this smell is new. Not trusting my new-found balance, I decide to go cat. Halfway there, I have a brainwave. What if I keep my size? As a cat, I was small and able to be stepped on easily. I allow my body to shift slowly through the changes until I realise it's different from last time. I let the change run its course, wiggle out of my now too big clothes then pad over to the mirror. And freeze.

I'm larger than a normal cat. Slender, but muscular, long legged, with a short, bushy tail. I'm nearly two metres in length. I'm walking on two legs, but only just. Thick reddish-brown fur, twice as thick as the fur I had previously. Whereas before, I was a human with cat features, now I'm a cat with human features. I walk to the door and pad out. There's someone coming so I hide in the shadows.

"Rebekah, I know you're there."

I step out and watch the look of shock on his face. I'm comfortably standing on two-legs but I know what I look like.

"Is that really you?"

I nod then decide to try an experiment. Isaac's sniffing the air, even if he doesn't realise he's doing it.

"You smell it too?"

My voice is deeper and more gravelly than before. At least I **can** talk. I stop and sniff the air then relax. Just Beast and Wolverine. Logan steps out.

"You'd both be dead by now if I had been an enemy."

I shrug. I knew he wasn't an enemy. He's just…Logan.

"It's like all the people with heightened senses are here."

I blink at Beast. Well duh. Isaac doesn't seem to think it's such a stupid comment.

"Do you smell it?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is but let's investigate it just to make sure it's not a threat."

I grin, knowing my teeth are sharp and threatening. Beast looks at me.

"The look suits you."

I grin even wider and pad out with them. Logan looks at us.

"Isaac, with me. Hank, will you take Rebekah?"

"It will be a pleasure."

I flash him a grateful smile. Not to put too fine a point on it, when Wolverine's like this, he scares the hell out of me. Beast… well, Beast's the sort of person I get on with. I'm a scientist, want to study particle physics. Beast's the X-Man I'm closest to personality wise. I follow him deeper into the grounds. My eyes pick up all the slight shifts in light, pick up every tiny movement. I'm totally focussed, totally absorbed in the hunt. Then I hear Isaac scream. Instantly, **instinctively** I drop onto all-fours and shoot through the woods. I'm running faster than I ever have before, instinctively ducking branches, leaping fallen logs. I hear Beast trying to catch up. Then I find Logan, lying on the ground with a huge bruise already fading from his head. Unconscious. Only three, four people are capable of that. Colossus, Moses Magnum Magneto and Warhawk. A little treacherous voice in my head adds Isaac to the list. But he screams again and I leap away from Logan who can more than look after himself and charge into a clearing, leaping at the person towering over Isaac. Magneto! I snarl as he throws me off and I skid across the clearing. I leap again, leaving claw tracks across his arm. He catches my throat and I bite down, fighting instinctively. Bekah's just sitting in the back seat, watching the Cat fight. I claw him, leaving deep bloody tracks across his arm. Then something heavy crashes across the back of my head and just as the blackness crowds in, I see Isaac standing over me, hand in a fist.

Isaac

Me and Logan were sneaking through the woods. Logan suddenly growled and raced off into the trees. I followed and we both stepped into a clearing. An unnatural force swiped us to the ground and we were held there. Then I was released and I turned to face Magneto. We stared at each other for a while but no words were needed. I nodded silently and Magneto cracked a rare smile. He held Logan up in front of me. Logan held my gaze steadily. He didn't look angry or surprised. There was no true emotion in his face at all. Just disappointment. I gritted my teeth, raised my fist and struck Logan in the head. Logan's head jerked back slightly but he didn't pass out. I hit Logan again and again I failed to knock him out. Suddenly Logan's hand shot out and his claws plunged into my stomach.

I screamed with pain. Logan's hand was wrenched out of me by Magneto and held steady. I growled and called on all the strength of Colossus'. I punched Logan again. His eyes rolled up inside his skull and then closed gently. As much as I felt terrible a part of me liked the feeling of being invincible. I laughed quietly.

'It only gets better,' Magneto said. I bent over as a spasm of pain tore through me. The wound was healing slowly but the pain continued to increase. Logan's claws must have stabbed my organs. They would take longer to heal. There was a rustle of leaves and Rebekah burst out onto the scene. She looked around and then launched herself at Magneto. I sniffed and realized Beast was approaching fast. I slipped into slow-time and met him half-way. I stood tall in front of him. For a moment he looked at me with surprise. Then his eyes hardened into steel and he threw himself at me. I phased and he went straight through me. Hearing Rebekah yowl with rage he abandoned the fight and tried to help her but before he made three paces I was in front of him. He didn't even see the punch as it connected with his jaw. He slumped down onto the ground. I raced back to Magneto just as Rebekah left a scratch on Magneto's arm that would probably scar him for life. She bent down to attack again but I swung my fist heavily. It connected accurately and Rebekah dropped like a stone. She saw me and her eyes widened just before they closed gently. I sat down, breathing hard. My head was spinning. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Rebekah was my friend. And I had knocked her out.

I could see her now being examined by Magneto.

'This one is strong. It would be an achievement to get her on our team. We'll bring her along.'

Magneto let out a sharp whistle. As if by magic his gang of mutants appeared from out the woods. There was one I had never seen before among them.

'Who's he?' I enquired. Magneto glanced over at the guy I was looking at.

'That 's Mastermind. He can create any illusion to fool the five senses. In your cases, the nose.'

'So that was that intriguing smell.'

Magneto nodded. 'The scent of menace.' We watched as the Brotherhood went about making sure any signs of a fight were indistinguishable.

'Why'd didn't they help you in the fight?' I asked.

'I told you, I don't always let them fight my battles for me.'

The Brotherhood started gathering up Dr McCoy, Logan and Rebekah.

'Why are you taking them?'

'They'll be less trouble with us than not.'

I nodded. 'Where are we going?'

'To my place,' Magneto replied.

Less than an hour later I was sitting in a smaller version of Genosha. Although I wasn't sure if that existed yet in this universe. Outside the place was swarming with persecuted mutants. Logan, Dr McCoy and Rebekah were dragged off underground to some place. I forced myself not to watch. My wound was healing nicely and I could manage to drink some water. Magneto sat on a couch across the room from me.

'How do you feel?' He asked.

'Who cares?' I mumbled. Magneto glared at me.

'Well it's not every day I betray my friends,' I added.

'Tell me about you. How did you get here?'

I explained to Magneto how he was just a comic book character in my world.

'Interesting,' Magneto said after I had finished explaining. 'Whose side were you on in your world?'

I paused for a second. 'I always thought you were evil cause that was the way the artists depicted you. But then I realized you were just trying to protect yourself. The humans don't stop. And no matter how many lives the X-men save, the world will still hate them for what they are. They're so ungrateful. And then there was you. Instead of taking the persecution you stood up for yourself and although I don't agree with all your methods, I think it's necessary until the humans leave the mutants alone. And if the X-men stand in the way, then they have to be removed.'

Magneto smiled and gave a single nod. 'Welcome to the team...Thief.'


	17. Chapter 17

Rebekah

I wake up suddenly, as if someone doused me in freezing water. The first thing I think is, 'Why on Earth did I dump my clothes?' Then I remember Isaac and start screaming abuse. I think I used words I would **never** use in a normal situation. Then I stop. Great. I'm stuck naked in a cage, in a form that finds it easier to walk on four legs than two, after a boy I thought I knew just betrayed me to Magneto. I'm doomed.

I look out of the bars of the cage. Isaac obviously hadn't told them about me being able to turn into a cat. The bars are far enough apart that a slim adolescent cat could slip right through.

"Don't even think of it sweetheart."

Or not, as the case may be. Which **idiot** left **Sabretooth** in charge of the prisoners?

"Actually, please do escape. My orders say, if she's in the cage, don't touch her. If she gets out… do what you want to her."

"And you **listen** to orders? Is it true you purr in your sleep?"

He snarls and a clawed hand swipes out of the cage.

"So scary. Not. You yourself told me you couldn't hurt me while I'm in the cage. Oh, and I'd lay off attacking Logan. It'll end really badly. Why are you working for Magneto anyway? I know you have another master. One whose name starts with Rom and ends in-"

I don't get any further as he slams right into the cage, knocking me over. I'm really glad I'm more cat than human right now. I don't have to blink as much. He's snarling at me.

"What do you know about him?"

"Oh, that's he was born some time in the Stone Age, made Logan what he is today, loves playing you off to him and has a boy named Daken as his protégée. Oh, and I really wouldn't trust him."

"How…"

"You do know Logan's going to kill you?"

I say it in a warm, conversational tone.

"He's been trying to for years."

"Yeah, but one day he'll manage it. And you really shouldn't fight him as often. Every single time you kill someone he's close to, he just gets madder. How would you like to be beheaded while begging for mercy? That's how you go. I wish I could be there. Who knows? Maybe I'll go along for the ride."

He snarls and swipes his claws through the bars again. I extend mine and grin.

"Look. Mine are bigger than yours."

I dig my elongated nails into his wrist and he snarls even more. He catches my wrist and I wince. Blood stains the reddish-fur. Then I feel it tickle as it heals. I heal. Well that'll sure make my clumsiness easier to deal with. I have a habit of stubbing my toes on stuff.

"Oi! Creed! Let her go!"

Oh dear. They capture Logan as well. I turn to see Logan struggling up. Beast is beside him, still unconscious. Oh…**pig**! Sabretooth just glares at him then leans close to me.

"Not a word to the Runt little girly. Or I'll have to punish you."

I nod. I'm not that stupid. I'm never going to cross Sabretooth. Not unless I have Logan standing in front of me, with Storm and Cyclops on either side. And possibly Kitty holding my hand. Sabretooth and Wolverine look like they're about to square off. Great. Logan's in a cage and is about to try and attack someone outside a cage. But before he can, the smooth metal wall on the opposite side sweeps open.

"Now now Victor. Play nice."

Magneto strides in, followed closely by Isaac. I glare at him but he seems to ignore me. Magneto reaches out a hand and my cage floats up to his eyelevel, so he can look me in the eye.

"It would have been easier just to crouch down."

"Isaac tells me you consider Xavier's dream a 'house of cards'. All you have to do is say the word and I will release you. Just agree to join the Brotherhood."

"I take it he forgot to tell you I'm a pacifist and completely think mutant supremacy is a bad idea."

The cage drops and I yelp as I'm knocked off my feet. Magneto rolls up his sleeve to reveal four angry red marks.

"Call **these** the marks of a pacifist!"

"I thought you were attacking Isaac. My mistake."

Isaac blushes. Magneto gives an odd smile.

"You are a lot more powerful than you think. And a lot smarter than my other feral."

"Yeah, like that'd be hard."

"You do realise you will never be able to live a normal life if you stay with Xavier."

"I'm not a terrorist. I prefer to find a peaceful solution to everything except my brother trespassing in my room, and only then because I've warned him over a hundred times."

His steely gaze meets mine. Once again, I feel very glad I have practised my stare against a cat. If you can outstare a cat, you can outstare **anyone**.

"I'll give you a week. If you haven't made a choice by then, or you make the wrong choice, I'm certain Sabretooth here would like to persuade you."

I gulp. Oh…**FLIP**!

Isaac

I followed Magneto out of the room. I took one last look back as the door shut ominously.

'Will you really kill her if she doesn't change sides?' I asked.

'Yes,' Magneto replied.

'What about Wolverine and Beast?'

'They'll be killed anyway.'

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at me.

'Don't tell me you're going soft. I thought you said to obtain what was necessary the X-men had to be removed?'

'In words to that effect,' I smirked. Magneto turned away and carried on walking.

I caught up with him. 'What should I do?'

He glanced at me and then turned away. 'Go and explore. Do whatever you want. I'm not going to be your baby sitter. And make sure you do it at normal speed otherwise you'll finish within a couple of minutes.'

I stopped as Magneto marched off. I wanted to do something anyway. As soon as Magneto was out of sight I slipped into slow-time and examined the whole city within a couple of minutes just so I could say I did. I whisked through a shop grabbing a coat. I sped towards the door where my X-friends were and breezed through it. Victor Creed didn't even time to look up. I whipped off my glove and darted towards him. I jumped over him and grabbed him by the neck. He stiffened up like a board and keeled over. I knew his healing factor would heal him within seconds so I hit him in the jaw a couple of times. Even Logan chuckled dryly. I ran over to Bekah's cage and ripped of the bars. I did the same to Logan's and Hank's. I turned around as Rebekah made a slash at my throat. I dodged and backed away.

'How could you?' She screamed clawing the air wildly. I tried to back away but I hit a wall. A flailing claw scratched me across the face. Just as Bekah was going to cut me in half Logan and Hank grabbed her.

'Don't do it Rebekah. He's not worth it,' Logan said. I reached up to touch my face but there was no wound. Just blood.

Logan stared at me. 'It seems you have Sabretooth's healing factor as well. That means your healing factor is probably stronger than mine!'

'You guys need to get out of here. Magneto's going to kill you all.'

'Why do you care you filthy traitor!' Rebekah spat.

'Because I still consider you my friends and I don't want to see you get killed. I just believe that what I'm doing is the best option. Can't you respect that?'

Rebekah was silent.

'You're going to have to get out by yourself. I can't help you anymore.' I picked Sabretooth up and dragged him to the door. I raised his hand and pressed it to the scanner. The door slid open smoothly. I dropped him and turned around.

'Goodbye.' I concentrated and slipped into slow-time again. I ran out as quickly as I could. I returned the coat to the shop and made my way back to Magneto. I just had to hope the smell of the brand new coat had blocked Sabretooth's heightened senses and I'd been moving too fast for any camera's to recognise me. Just as I arrived back at Magneto's mansion the alarm was raised. I was barged aside as the Brotherhood came thundering out the double doors. Magneto followed close behind.

'What's got them so worked up?' I asked.

'The prisoners have escaped,' Magneto replied. 'Someone attacked Sabretooth and helped them.'

'Well, I've always said you can't keep Logan locked up and Rebekah isn't so easy herself you know.'

Magneto looked at me suspiciously. 'Where have you been?'

'Painting the town red like you told me to,' I replied. A smile played on the corners of Magneto's lips. Then he lifted into the air and was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was up to Logan, Hank and Rebekah to get themselves home. I hoped they would make it alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Rebekah

Logan and Hank let go of me as soon as Isaac runs out of the door.

"Going to kill him…"

"We need you with a clear head. Can you scout ahead?"

I snarl and nod.

"You want a way out?"

"Of course."

I start to slip into cat form. Halfway there, I sense a different path. A strong, angry, wild path. It fits with my mood so I impulsively follow it. I reach the end point and look up at Logan and Hank who are standing mouths open. They look…smaller than they did when I was last a cat. Logan grins.

"I want her on my side when we next fight Sabretooth."

I frown and then turn to the polished smooth wall. A proud, wild panther stares back. I can't help but smile. Like this, Isaac won't be able to stop me. Nor can Magneto. Silver isn't magnetic and the chain is still hanging from my throat, even if it's cutting into my neck. Hank notices.

"Do you want me to take that?"

I pause. I love that necklace. It's a part of me. But it's cutting into me, hurting. I nod and Hank quickly removes my necklace before tucking it into his pocket and tapping it.

"Safe and sound."

I grin, a savage, feral smile. And leap at the door, slamming the paws straight through the hand scanner. 120kgs of cheesed off panther smashes through it and the door slides open. I turn my head, enjoying my wide field of vision with exceptional focus. People start to scream and Hank touches Logan's arm.

"No lethal force Logan."

"I'd make sure you tell Rebekah that."

I ignore them and leap at the first man running towards me, swiping a paw that almost takes his head off. I feel my ears pin back as four-inch long claws scrabble on armour. The man runs and I leap again, realising that I can't operate on thought. I simply find the panther in me and let it loose. We run, Beast ever so often laying a warning hand on my back, as if to say 'no more'. I understand. I don't want to kill anyone. Scare them? Yes. Kill them? No. We reach the edge of the buildings and see a flat expanse of snow. Please not Antarctica… I suddenly feel **very** happy that I'm a panther with its thick fur. Logan lets out a barking laugh.

"Got them! They're coming! All we have to do is keep from getting caught until they turn up. In about…two hours…"

I snarl. Hank shrugs.

"Stay like that. You and Logan won't have to worry too much about the cold. It's just me that needs to be careful."

I nod and step out onto the powdery snow. Magneto seems to have changed the temperature in his city but not outside. The moment you step off the metal streets, the cold hits you. The pads of my paws instantly start to freeze. I shiver but walk and then start to run. A panther can cover forty kilometres a day, no sweat but they're not built for prolonged periods of running. I hear Logan and Hank following but ignore then. Isaac will pay. I will make sure of that. Maybe a scar to match the one I gave Magneto? Or maybe the marks of a panther mauling. I like this form. It's angry and strong. What I need to be right now. Hank grabs my tail and I spin around, preparing to strike. I back away, realising I could have killed him.

"Turn back! Turn back now!"

I tilt my head.

"You're **becoming** a panther! Turn back! Turn back!"

I frown and find the pathway to return back to my more feline form. The cat who is human as opposed to the human who is cat. The fur is thicker so I'm warmer and more covered. I open my mouth to speak and find my throat strangely sore.

"What…?"

"Your mind was slipping away. You were stalking! If you'd spent too long like that, you'd have **become** a panther."

I shrug.

"Maybe life would be easier that way. No right or wrong. Just being."

"But that's an easy way out. You shouldn't do that."

I slump down, trying to ignore the cold.

"I will find a way to get Isaac, even if I have to die to do so."

Logan leans down.

"Little young to be hating aintcha?"

"Says you!"

His hands are suddenly vice-like around my wrists.

"What do you know?"

His voice is harsh, angry.

"TELL ME!"

He shakes my hands and my entire body with it. Beast grabs him.

"LOGAN! Now is not the time!"

I glare at him.

"We ain't finished kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

He glares at me, his eyes ice-blue and as cold as our surroundings.

"You are to me!"

We're saved from a further argument by the Blackbird flying overhead. Logan just glares at me and I feel I have to say something.

"You'd hate what I told you anyway!"

Isaac

I waited in anxiety in Magneto's castle in his city. For the first time I took in my surroundings. The place didn't look much different than Xavier's Institute. It was better furnished than the mansion though. Magneto stalked in frostily followed by Sabretooth. The moment of truth. I held my breath as Victor passed by.

His nose didn't even twitch. I sighed with relief. Sabretooth dumped himself on the couch while Magneto went into the other room.

'When I catch the twerp who attacked me I'm going to rip him limb from limb,' he growled.

'You don't know who it was?' I asked.

'I tracked the scent to a store in town but the trail went cold,' he replied.

I raised a prayer up to God. The shopkeeper must have sold the coat.

'What happened?' I asked trying to pretend I was interested.

'Some mutant attacked me. I didn't even hear him coming through the door. Then he hit me with some sort of freaky attack. The next thing I knew I was waking up.'

'Sucks for you,' I said. Sabretooth growled like a thunder storm.

'Hush,' Magneto said sweeping in. He was talking on a phone.

'We've located the escaped mutants,' Magneto said smugly. 'We'll have them back within the hour. Now the time has come to really test where your loyalty lies Thief. We're going to bring your friends in.'

'I can't,' I stuttered.

Magneto's eyebrow arched. "What?'

'I said to achieve what was necessary I would help you remove the x-men. They're not doing any harm to you. They're just trying to escape.'

Magneto's face was blank. I heard Sabretooth stand up behind me. Magneto motioned for him to sit down. Then Magneto's hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat. A strangled cry escaped my lips.

'You will do what I tell you to do or I'll kill you,' Magneto shouted. I allowed a little smile to flit across my face. Magneto was scaring me. And that was good. I raised my hand and I felt the sparks start to ignite within my hand.

'Let me go,' I choked out. 'Or I'll take your power.' For the first time ever I saw a look of pure terror come into Magneto's face. Looks like I forgot to tell him I'm not so much a 'thief' as a 'mimic'. He dropped me like I was scorching hot. Sabretooth stood over me as I rubbed my sore throat. Magneto nodded to Sabretooth. Sabretooth smiled and kicked me hard across the room. I crashed through a suit of armour and rolled to a stop. My head was filled with stars and before I could clear them Sabretooth had both of my arms pinned behind me. I spat a blob of blood on the floor.

Magneto came over and put a foot on my head.

'You will fight and you will learn to take orders.'

I tried to struggle but Sabretooth held me tight and I was too exhausted to call upon Colossus' strength. I nodded wearily. Sabretooth released me and I staggered to my feet.

'Let's go,' Magneto said.

I nodded. Bekah might have her chance to try and kill me after all. I just had to hope they would escape before we arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

Rebekah

Even as the Blackbird sweeps over, we see the figures coming towards us. Beast instantly grabs my arm and sweeps me round so the three of us are back-to-back, creating a triangle.

"Logan, stay in formation. You too Rebekah. We need the others to be able to find us. That means no going after Sabretooth or Isaac."

Logan grunts which Beast obviously takes to mean yes. I snarl and I'm pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes. Then Magneto is standing in front of us, Isaac standing beside him. It's all I can do not to leap at him and leave him bleeding in the snow.I know I must have tensed up because Beast places a warning hand on my shoulder.

"Don't attack. Wait until the X-Men attack. Then run for the Blackbird as fast as you can."

"Isn't that a little stupid? You know, running into the only big bit of metal in this whole stupid ice-sheet, when fighting the Master of Magnetism."

"The Blackbird is made of non-magnetic alloys. You don't think we're that stupid do you?"

"I don't know. You rank with Reed Richards on the stupid genius scale."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

Magneto curls his lips up into a shark-like smile.

"I offered you a position of trust! And this is how you repay me?"

I lean over and whisper to Beast and Wolverine.

"Just wait 'til he joins you. Then you can tease him about this loads."

"Maggie joins us?"

"Yep!"

"Stop talking!"

I turn round and deliberately blow a raspberry in his direction.

"Make me."

I hear Logan snort then Beast mutters along the lines of 'Is she your alternate reality daughter or something?' I blink then try to imagine my dad as Wolverine and burst out laughing. Seriously? My dad is tall, funny and has a PhD in atmospheric physics. Not to mention glasses that were not trendy sometime in the seventies. OK, he has the glacier blue eyes but that's pretty much the only resemblance. Oh, and he's from Southport. So unless fate has some really odd tricks in store, I'm not related to James Howlett in any way. Unless… I mean, a hundred years is a long time to move from Canada to Britain… Note to self, check family tree. But if there are no mutants in my world, then James Howlett would probably have been killed the night his family died.

I'm brought back to reality by Magneto going into a monologue about how we're going to die for insulting him personally by refusing his offer of a new, better world. Do villains really monologue like that? I grin and leap forward, ignoring Beast's shouts. Isaac notices and the next thing I know, ruby light smashes into my chest. Pig! I forgot he copied Cyclops' powers. The fur's been burned and my ribs feel like someone jumped on them. The cold snow makes the burns feel even worse. There's an odd tickling and I smile into the cold snow. I'm healing. Yes, it's slow but it's faster than a normal person would heal. But I stay face down in the snow, knowing red is pooling around me. I hear Beast and Logan shouting and Isaac murmuring something under his breath in shock. I control my breathing and make it look like I'm injured a lot worse than I actually am, as the skin knits together. I hear Logan yell again and then Magneto say something about the metal in his bones. I glance up and see Magneto's foot, right in front of me. I smile then whip out a hand and dig my claws into his ankle. He screams and I dig my fingers in even more. A boot to the face sends me flying and I wince as my sharp teeth cut my tongue. The next thing I know, someone grabs me and then I'm in the Blackbird and Kurt is staring at me.

"Are you insane?"

"What?"

"That! Against Magneto! Do you have a death wish or something!"

I shake my head.

"Don't…remember…"

Kitty's now there.

"Kurt, you gotta stop crowding her! She just got blasted!"

"Because she attacked Magneto!"

I snarl and try to sit up.

"I'm wanna be down there!"

"Calm down…"

"That…traitor!"

"CALM DOWN!"

Then Cyclops is in front of me.

"What happened? Tell me clearly and honestly, what happened."

"Went out. Smelt something. The others smelt it too. We split up. I went with Beast. Heard Isaac scream and went after him. Found Wolverine knocked out. Magneto was there. I attacked him. Then Isaac… Isaac…"

"Tell me."

"ISAAC HIT ME! HE BETRAYED US ALL!"

"It's going to be okay. Just calm down. We've got Beast and Wolverine's just coming. We can go as soon as he's here."

"What about…him?"

"We'll deal with him later. Right now we need to get that injury seen to. I'm sorry. I didn't realise Isaac had copied my optic blasts."

"I did. I should have remembered."

"You understand you'll have to tell us everything now. We can't allow Magneto to have the advantage if Isaac tells him everything."

I gulp.

"Does that include Logan's past?"

"Damn right it does kid."

Isaac

I watched as the Blackbird soared up in the sky. Less than a minute later it was gone. Magneto turned to me.

'You have Cyclop's power?'

I nodded. I could scarcely believe it myself. I had seen Bekah jump towards Magneto in slow-motion. The urge to protect Magneto made an intense heat I'd never felt before build up in my eyes. I felt the heat explode towards Rebekah. I couldn't stop it. I hadn't meant the blast to be so powerful. If it wasn't for Bekah's healing factor she would have been dead. She never told me she had a healing factor! I grinned despite myself. I was getting more powerful all the time. Then I noticed the blood coming out of Magneto's ankle.

'We need to get that seen to,' I said.

Magneto nodded. I put a hand on his shoulder and teleported. It took me three ports to get back to the castley-place. This time I didn't feel sick at all. A mutant I'd never seen before came through the door. She placed her hands on Magneto's ankle and knitted the flesh back together. It didn't stop the pain though. Magneto sat in a chair muttering angrily of what he was going to do to Bekah the next time he met her. I shifted outside. There was a huge expanse of wall. I tried to practice my laser vision but every time I built up the heat within my eyes I couldn't let it out. I told myself to forget about it. I was sure when the need arose I would be able to do it.

On a whim I decided to go out. I felt cooped up with Magneto. When I was at the X-Mansion it always felt like a prison but at least they didn't hit me. I'd basically swapped one prison for another. Enough of this sitting around all day. I was sick of it. I shifted outside. I slipped into slow-time and ran out of the city. As I reached the edge of the city I looked out at the endless sea of snow. I started running. I teleported through the deep parts and ran the rest. I ended up going so fast I couldn't see where I was, although I **thought** I saw water. A sea. My legs seemed to be taking me somewhere but I wasn't quite sure where. I realized I was going towards the mansion. I stopped at the tree-line and looked out. I felt ill thinking about the consequences of getting caught but I pressed on. I teleported onto the roof and from there inside the house. I was back in my old room. I missed this place. My things were sprawled around the room untouched.

'I might as well,' I thought.

I started to pack all my belongings into a rucksack. After I was done I walked over to the door and put my ear against it. There was no sound. I opened the door quietly. I could vaguely hear talking downstairs. I didn't go down. I remembered what Logan and Xavier had said about disguising your mind and scent. I hoisted the backpack on my shoulders and crept down the hall. There was no one about. I strained to hear any noise and suddenly my hearing increased dramatically.

'It must be Victor and Logan's hearing combined,' I realized.

I could hear the voices quite well now. It was mainly Rebekah's voice. I didn't have time to eavesdrop though. I sped up to Bekah's room and left a note saying I wished things could have ended differently. I sighed and shifted outside. I took a last look at the mansion and turned to speed off.

'Leaving so soon?' A voice called out.

I froze in my tracks. I turned round. Rogue was leaning casually against the wall.

'I was just getting my stuff. There's no crime in that,' I said defensively. Rogue strolled towards me.

She stopped and held my gaze steadily.

'Why'd you leave?' She asked.

'I think that Magneto has the mutants best interests at heart.'

'But what if that means killing humans?'

'I won't do that. I just want the humans to stop hurting innocent mutants.'

'Magneto won't just stop once the humans do. He'll eradicate them. And then he'll kill more mutants than the humans ever did trying to rule the world.'

'Then that will be the time I change sides. Not before. For all the truth your speech may hold, what are the X-men doing apart from helping the same humans who hate you? You guys don't do half as much as Magneto does to help his fellow mutants.' Rogue was silent. A voice called out. It was Kitty.

Rogue turned to me.

'You'd better go.'

'Aren't you going to raise the alarm?' I asked.

'What good would that do?'

'But I'm your enemy now.'

'No you're not. Me and you are more alike than you know...'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You ask a lot of questions. Just go,' Rogue said smiling slightly. I nodded and shifted. Kitty came running round the corner.

'Why are you smiling Rogue?' She asked.

'No reason,' Rogue replied. 'No reason at all.'


	20. Chapter 20

Rebekah

I sit in the library, curled up with a book, just for appearances. I'm actually just sitting, thinking, but I have a book I've already read, so if anyone asks, I can spout off the basic plot straight out and comment on a few of the finer details. Inside the leaves is a note.

Sorry. But this is the way I chose. I'll try and stop our paths colliding again. The optic blasts were an accident. Isaac

I snarl and look at my hands. Isaac is lucky. His power is purely mental, nothing that could stop him from going home. I'm a cat-human hybrid. I'll never be able to live a normal life at home, not without an image inducer on all the time. And even then, it will severely inhibit my chances of a relationship, not that I want one anyway. What guy would like to be with a girl with a tail, razor sharp claws, fur and the ability to turn into a panther that could take their head off? I doubt anyone in this universe would like that in a girlfriend. Wolfsbane had to fall in love with an Asgardian wolf prince. So what chance do I have? Most cat gods are girls and I would probably annoy them by saying that they aren't really gods, just immensely powerful anthropomorphic personifications. (Read Discworld to understand. Death is the best known one) Oh well. I have always told my parents that I frankly don't want to ever get married or have kids so now I have a real reason not to. But now it's been taken from me, I suddenly feel a sense of loss. Why? Is it because the choice was taken?

I shake my head. I have to stop wallowing in self-pity and go back to my original idea. Getting out of this place. If Isaac isn't here, then he's lost his chance to ever get home. I'm in the same building with one of the eight smartest men, with links to four others. HAH! Beat that Isaac!

I place the book back and walk along the shelves before pausing. An old leather-bond book is tempting me. I grin then pull Felines of the Worlddown from the shelf and start to read. It's…fascinating. I read more and more, determined to know everything I can about cats. If I can, as Beast hypothesises, turn into any feline I can understand, then these are all options for me. A low cough makes me start and I realise I've been reading for over an hour.

Kurt smiles and throws me a blanket.

"Cold?"

"Not really. I'm…well insulated."

He laughs.

"You know, you look just as good now as you did when you first arrived."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. At least you can look human with a bit of effort. I never can and will look human."

"You can. Just give Rogue mouth-to-mouth and you'll permanently swap powers. Of course, that means she looks like you do now."

"Will that happen?"

"No. It's an alternate reality where Storm kills Wolverine, only it's not Storm but a clone, and the real Storm is only a teenager called 'Ro and Jean and Logan fall in love."

"Logan says you know about his past."

"I do. Don't tell him, but he used to lisp."

"Logan? Lisp?"

"Yep. Can I have my hoop back pwease? I love Wose. I swear, he actually said that!"

"Logan?"

"Yes. Logan."

"Logan as in Wolverine, the grumpy killer?"

"With a heart as big as the great outdoors. Well, that's the tagline on the trade paperback."

"Logan?"

"Yes."

"What did he look like?"

"Well you know those Victorian suits with the ribbons and lace and stuff? The ones they use to illustrate Little Lord Fauntleroy?"

"No. Way."

"Yes way."

"Logan?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a photo?"

"I have the trade paperback. I am not cutting it up, just so you have blackmail material."

"What's this about blackmail?"

I instantly blush as Logan walks into the library. Kurt beams.

"Did you know you used to have a lisp and wear Little Lord Fauntleroy suits?"

"Don't forget the allergies."

"Oh, and apparently allergies."

Logan's face is priceless.

Isaac

I wandered the mansion for the tenth time. Again I was starting to get bored with staring at four walls all day. The good thing at the X-mansion was there was always someone you could talk to.

I sat down at a computer. I booted it up and went onto Google. I typed in my name and sure enough all my social networking pages came up. I typed in my password and user name and I got in straight away. My other self even used the same password! I looked over the pages. My counter-part was exactly like me down to the smallest detail. He was homeschooled. He loved to read and write. He loved playing football and he was a violinist. Then I looked at his friends. They were all identical to mine except one. I clicked on the person and read the name out loud to myself.

'Anna Marie,' I was sure I'd heard that name before.

I typed it into Google but nothing came up. I shut down the computer. An intriguing scent wafted by. It was so strong I felt I was almost choking.I followed the scent into the mansion lounge. It was so over powering here that I thought I was going faint. Magneto and Mastermind were talking together when I walked in.

'Is it you making that frightful scent?' I asked. I was so dizzy I could just about stand up.

'What's wrong with him?' Magneto said. Then I blacked out. I woke hours later. I looked out the window. The moon was the only light. This time I didn't smell the scent. I felt it. It was like a build up in my body. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Magneto walked in. The pain in my head flared up immediately. I screamed him to get out. He backed out of the room quickly. Again I felt a scent within me but this time it was different. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was somehow different. Mastermind walked in slowly looking ready to flee at the slightest sign my discomfit. But I was able to stand his presence. The pain was still there, dull and constant, but at least I was able to stand it. I tried to concentrate but the ache in my head made it hard. When I concentrated I could feel all kinds of different scents in the house. I followed them curiously, my pain all but forgotten. The first scent lead me to Toad in the kitchen. He was licking grease out of the oven with his absurdly long tongue. The scent stopped here and I realized the scent was Toad. The next scent led me to Quicksilver who looked at me with distain. I shied away from the next scent. Magneto's smell was already making my head spin. The next stench led me to Blob. He was a guy who didn't hold grudges and he punched me good-naturedly. It was a shame he broke my arm. A couple of painful minutes later my arm was back to normal and I assured Blob there was no hard feelings. I was glad I had Sabretooth's healing factor as well or that would have been longer and more painful than it was.

I let my mind reach out to a greater distance. I could detect a few other mutant scents. Wanda in the back and Magneto in the sitting room. His smell was so strong I could probably detect it from miles away. I stretched my reach as far as it would go. I couldn't detect anything. Maybe the less powerful mutants were more difficult to detect? I stretched even further out and I got a little flash of power. I allowed my mind to reach out to even greater extents and I could feel an aura I recognised.

It had to be Rebekah. Only her omega-level mutation would be potent enough for me to feel her presence from half-way across the world. I was suddenly exhausted. I withdrew my mind and dragged myself up to my bed. I dropped into bed and and just before I fell asleep a thought popped into my head. I smiled.

'You're not the only one evolving Bekah.'


	21. Chapter 21

Rebekah

Logan's eyebrows are raised.

"You're saying I was born in the 1880s, 1890s, as a kid in a rich family, saw my dad murdered, killed his murderer, ran to British Columbia, went wild, fought in **both** World Wars, **and** Vietnam, was married to someone just after World War 2, was manipulated and tortured by one man for my whole life and was kidnapped from my car to become Weapon X?"

"That's the general gist of it, yes."

Kurt is hanging from the light fitting, grinning.

"I think she condensed it quite a lot."

"How much?"

"Your Wikipedia page is about 12 sheets of A4. I gave you the paragraph and a half version."

He grunts which I assume means okay.

"You know, I don't have to tell you this. You'll find out soon enough."

"When?"

"Weeelll. Judgingbythestateoftheschool, weareaboutlateeightiesarea. Yougetyourmemoriesin 2005."

"Whoa… Kid, slow down."

I blush and Kurt laughs.

"Logan, you're scaring her."

"What?"

"She obviously knows you…**reputation**. Of course she's scared."

"No I'm not! He never hurts kids unless mind-control is involved."

Logan's mouth twitches slightly and I get the impression he wants to smile.

"And how would you know that?"

"The fact you refuse to kill a pregnant woman, even when under HYDRA mind control, the fact you end up being a surrogate father to Kitty, Jubilee, Armour and X. Oh, and the fact you can't kill your son, even when he's a complete-"

My hands fly to my mouth.

"Oops."

"Son?"

"Er… He **is** sixty. And determined to kill you. And…really, really evil."

"A son?"

"Akihiro. More commonly called…er…Daken."

I peer out from half closed eyelids as Logan's jaw twitches. I **knew** it was a bad idea to tell him his son's nickname, **especially** with what it means.

"Daken?"

"Yeah…"

"Sixty years old? So the woman I married after the War?"

"Dead. Died before he was born. Killed by the Winter Soldier and had her stomach cut open to get the baby out."

"By me?"

"No. By…Remus' brother."

"What?"

"I really, **really** don't want to say the name."

"Why not?"

"Er…Sabretooth pretty much said I'd die an incredibly slow and painful death if I told you."

"Sabretooth? He's just an…an idiot."

"Who happens to be a homicidal manic."

"You really are pessimistic aren't you?"

"I'm a **realist**. Get your facts right."

Isaac

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly. It was Toad.

"Get up. Magneto wants you," he said.

I nodded drowsily. I forced myself to get up and trudge downstairs. Magneto stood in the middle of the kitchen. His helmet was next to him on the table.

"We've just got word of a facility that are experimenting on mutants," Magneto said. I shivered with excitement. This was the chance I'd been waiting for. To help other mutants.

"We leaving right now. Get dressed."

I was changed before he finished his sentence. Magneto smiled.

"Let's go."

We all ran outside. A metal plane was outside. We all jumped in and sat down. I looked around curiously. The plane didn't have any navigational instruments or any of the usual stuff you saw in a plane. It didn't even have an engine!

Magneto jumped in the seat at the front. He raised his hands slightly and the plane floated off the ground. Now I understood. The plane was powered by Magneto's magnetism.

We flew over the ocean rapidly and after a couple of hours we arrived in Washington DC.

Magneto lowered the plane to the ground. As we stepped out, the plane melted away and the metal squished down into a sphere which Magneto hid under a bush.

People stared at us as we marched through the city. Magneto stopped outside a building and pointed his hand at the doors. They didn't move.

"Wood," Magneto murmured. He looked at me and Blob. We turned to each other and nodded.

We both charged towards the door and it splintered easily under our combined strength.

Immediately two guards opened fire at us. The bullets simply bounced off Blob but they tore into my chest.

Blob quickly stood in front of me.

Magneto came in calmly and knocked the men out with their own guns. I stood up. My shirt was blood soaked but the wound had already healed. We carried on. We encountered surprisingly little resistance. I put it down to the fact that hiring more security would have drawn attention.

Also, I couldn't detect any mutants at all. Because we were going steadily downhill I assumed it meant my power didn't work underground.

After a while we got to another huge set of huge double doors. Again they were wood so me and Blob smashed it down. As soon as we entered the room I knew something was wrong.

There was no sign any life at all. The room was completely empty.

A door made of solid silver sprung up behind us. I heard Magneto curse. I looked at the door.

It would take me ages to get through it and Blob may have been indestructible but he wasn't that strong. Silver wasn't magnetic but Magneto tried anyway.

The Scarlet Witch raised her hands but a dart hit her before she could do anything. I looked up.

There were guns sticking out of every inch of the wall. Magneto tried to destroy them but they were plastic.

Mastermind threw up an illusion but a sniper picked him off. He collapsed with a dart sticking out the back of his neck. Magneto was next. I could have teleported myself and someone else out but I didn't want to abandon my new team. I had already done that. I phased and a dart passed straight through me. Slowly every team member was picked off until it was just me and Blob. A huge metal cage suddenly descended out of the ceiling. It enclosed the Blob so he couldn't move a muscle. I guessed it was probably made out of vibranium or adamantium. I reached out to phase Blob out of it but a dart struck me in the back of the neck. My healing factor tried to fight the sleeping drug but I was fighting a losing battle. The floor suddenly opened up and a squad of men appeared. I saw one standing over me. He raised the butt of his gun and smashed it into the side of my head. Then there was darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Rebekah

When the alarm goes off, I'm talking to Kitty, mainly comparing computer systems and being rude about rubbish programs. Yes, I'm a computer geek. And a science nerd. And pretty much an all round geek. I have conversations about whether I would rather have the Doctor or Sherlock Holmes as a flatmate! (I chose David Tennant. My friend chose Benedict Cumberbatch) I follow Kitty into the office. The Professor flashes me a look but doesn't say anything. We've already had a very long talk where I've let him completely scan me and all my memories so he can check I'm not going to do an Isaac on them. Oh, and I had my fun. I pushed countless little details on him, about M-Day, but not what caused it, about Utopia, but not why and his attack of Magneto when he came to join the X-Men. I'm not exactly best pleased with the Professor. Especially since I started researching Deadly Genesis. Oh, I hammered that in even deeper, the faces of Vulcan and Darwin, Petra and Sway.

"We've had reports of a mutant testing facility in Washington. We're sending you in."

Kitty sticks her hand up.

"What is it Shadowcat?"

"Is Bekah coming?"

"I… I don't think it is advisable."

Okay, that was a bad idea. Now I **really** want to go.

"Not a good idea to keep me cooped up in a building where there's lots of scientific equipment and I've just had a **brilliant** idea about a new explosive."

Beast goes pale. Yes, I've resorted to threatening his labs. The Professor inclines his head.

"According to Beast and Wolverine you held yourself up remarkably when captured. You may go, but must not engage either Magneto **or** Isaac in combat if you happen to meet them there."

"Yes…Professor."

"I imagine one of Kitty's uniforms will fit you until we can get you a new one. You won't be able to shift in it, but we will work on creating a shifting version."

I nod because that's the polite thing to do and as soon as I'm out of the room I hug Kitty. She grins and punches my shoulder.

"It's great to have another girl on the team!"

I grin and let her help me cut the uniform, leaving a space for my tail, cutting the wrists and ankles where I'm too tall, giving me an old pair of Jean's boots because my feet are too big for Kitty's but discarding them because my feet are paws now, with strong pads that give me better grip and protection than boots. I strap myself into the Blackbird and Kurt grins at me before mouthing something that looks suspiciously like 'I love Wose'. I snigger and he grins again. Logan has banned us from mentioning the lisp. And the allergies. And when he got to the clothes he just **glared**. But we can still joke around about it. Kitty frowns and I shake my head. She makes a face then grins.

"So whatcha calling yourself?"

"Huh?"

"X-Man name. Gotta have one."

"Er…"

"Felina?"

"No. Just…no."

"Cat?"

"We can't have Cat and Shadowcat. That would just get confusing."

"Felidae?"

"Sounds like a tick medicine."

"Er… Panthera?"

"Panthera… I like it."

And then we land and pad into the building, constantly on our guard and Jean…Phoenix… shudders and then yells 'IT'S A TRAP!' and we run, leap and dodge. And then I catch a scent and freeze. And then turn and run deeper into the base, slipping away in the fighting. And I enter a room where the Brotherhood are all chained up. I turn to leave but the words roll around my head. A mutant testing facility. A. Mutant. Testing. Facility. I turn back and Isaac's dark eyes meet mine.

"Going to laugh?"

"No."

And I walk over to the plastic chains that hold Isaac and shatter them.

"Get out. Get out because the X-Men are here and I'm not going to help you again. There's no debts now. All that remains is you're a Brotherhood member. And I'm standing with the X-Men."

And I turn and go, knowing he won't follow. Because he has his team to free, as I have mine to back up.

Isaac

I shook off the chains with frustration. Of all the people it had to be Bekah? I growled angrily and bend down to pluck the syringe out of my leg.

Our captors had discovered that putting an inhibitor on me didn't seem to work so they had resorted to using some kind of strange injection. It burnt like hell and it meant I couldn't use any of my powers at all. My theory on the collar was it stopped my mutant ability to take powers, but it couldn't do anything about the powers that I had already taken.

I tried to wrench the collar off Magneto but I couldn't break it. Magneto opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"They took my powers. I'm helpless."

"You're never helpless. You're stronger then you think."

Then he fainted.

"What have they done to you?" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

"I believe the term they used was 'work him over'," someone said.

I turned to look at Quicksilver.

"What?"

"They were torturing him," he said bluntly. I turned to look at Magneto. He was in a coma of some sort. I turned to Quicksilver.

"Can you get out of those?" I said pointing to his chains and collar.

"It'll take me a minute but yeah I can."

"As soon as you're free come and help me. I'll need it," I said already on the move. It felt unnatural to be powerless. I felt like someone who had just taken off their roller skates after wearing them for hours on end. I ran on, every step feeling awkward compared to the speed I was used to.

I hid as a guard came around the corner. I saw a card key hanging of his belt. I took a deep breath and lunged for the key. My fingers connected with the key and I yanked it off. The guard swung round and grabbed me before I could make a run for it.

"Stinking mutie," he muttered punching me in the face.

The force of the blow knocked me off my feet. I rubbed my face as tears sprang to my eyes. Did humans hate mutants this much? The man raised his boot and brought it crashing down onto my face. I felt my nose break and warm blood flow out of my

nose like a stream. The man stamped down onto me again but this time onto my gut. I doubled over in agony.

As the man raised his boot again, a blue cyclone knocked him off his feet. I felt a hand pull me up. My head was spinning like a tornado. I almost retched but I managed to get it under control.

Wordlessly, I passed the key to Quicksilver and he disappeared. Less than ten seconds later I heard the Brotherhood come storming down the hall. Blob quickly threw me over his shoulder and we were away. I slipped into unconsciousness.

Nothing could stop the Brotherhood's wrath. They were like a stampede of elephants. Many humans died that day.

When I next woke up we were in the metal plane on our way back to the mansion. Magneto was badly injured but somehow he was managing to keep us up in the air. The journey back was completely ilent. As soon as we landed everyone padded back indoors without a word. I tramped up to my bed.

I fell into it with relish and dropped straight off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Rebekah

The X-Men are looking for me when I return.

"Where were you!"

"I thought I heard something!"

"What was it?"

"Nothing! Look, can we get out now?"

They nod and we run. I really don't want to be here when the Brotherhood break free. Kitty helps me leap over a body that looks slightly bruised. Kurt limps past.

"What happened?"

"Inhibitor dart to the thigh. He can't teleport and he fell off the wall, landing really badly."

I leap over and catch him just as he starts to topple.

"It's okay Elf."

He grins.

"I thought only Logan called me that?"

"I like it. It's cute."

He rolls his eyes.

"Please say it isn't a crush. You're fifteen."

"Is there a law against thinking a nickname is cute?"

"No."

"Good. I can tell you some stupid laws though. In one state, it is illegal to take an alligator down the street on a leash."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Really?"

"I have a book on stupid laws. And stupid quotes. And stupid deaths. Look up Darwin Awards. I mean, come **on**. Who puts flowers around a tiger's neck?"

"Are you joking?"

"No."

All this quick back-and-forth dialogue has a purpose. Get Kurt to the Blackbird before his leg gives way. Every now and then his weight rests harder on my shoulder and I know he would have fallen. I keep his mind active because while I can support him, I don't think I could carry him. The leg slips and I wince as his arm smashes down on my shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just… try. We're almost there."

He smiles and I pull him the last few metres to the ramp of the Blackbird. Beast carefully takes Kurt off me and as Kurt moves I see a patch of normal skin where the cloth of his uniform has been ripped. An inhibitor dart. A dart designed to take our mutant powers. I press my hands together and shudder. The fur is soft and almost like velvet on my face and hands. It's elsewhere that it thickens to soft, heavy reds and browns. I hear a noise and my ear instantly flicks around to follow it but it's just Warren's wings settling and then I marvel at how easily my ear moved. The skin is soft and velvety, a warmish-rust colour and they poke out from my hair, which is the darkest part of my fur, hair stuff. Is it a mane because I have hair elsewhere? Or what? Look, I'm already confused. But I was talking about inhibitors. I thought that I was a freak but then I realised I was acting just like Beast who I consider a bit of an idiot for not being so pleased with his genius-level intellect and body more adapted for running and leaping and climbing than the normal human body. I've been given a gift. A body faster, stronger, warmer than my former one. I'm the one who's always going on about the beauty of cats. And now I am one, pretty much, and all I could think was 'I'm hideous'. Little hypocritical there girl!

Beast bustles over.

"Any injuries?"

"I got a splinter."

He rolls his eyes but pulls out the splinter of plastic from the pad of my hand.

"Where… This is industrial grade plastic, used for metal substitutes. Where did you get this?"

"I…I had an accident. Caught my hand."

"On plastic that is almost impossible to shatter? Show me your claws."

Embarrassed, I unsheathe my claws that look like someone's been biting them.

"You broke something. Who was there that you released?"

"No one."

"You're a terrible liar."

"No! I didn't let **anyone** out!"

"But there was someone there and you broke the chains they were being held with. Plastic, so a Brotherhood member… Rebekah, was **Magneto** there?"

"I…I think so…"

"Magneto was there and **you didn't tell us**?"

"I had a reason."

"Ah… You released Isaac didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So… He got us out but he got us into the mess in the first place. I suppose I was saying that the time we'd spent writing was to be forgotten. That the next time we'll meet we'll be enemies. That he's a Brotherhood member. And I'm a sort-of-X-Man."

"Sort of? Rebekah, some of the stuff you've done is what Kitty and even **Storm** hasn't done. Attacking Magneto one-on-one and almost beating him? Managing to break out of his private citadel? Make him run for medical attention? I saw the injury you gave him. He'd have needed a mutant healer to get his leg healed after you attacked it."

"So… I'm an X-Man?"

"Welcome to the family."

"Are you mad I let Isaac go?"

"No. Because that's what X-Men do."

Isaac

When I woke up, I went downstairs into the kitchen. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Apart from the absence of Magneto everyone from the Brotherhood was present. I guessed Magneto was still worn out from yesterday. Everyone sat in silence. Everyone was still thinking over the events of yesterday. We had got our butts handed to us like children.

Eventually Pietro broke the silence. "What happened to us out there?

No one answered. Pietro stood up, and with a blast of air, he was gone.

"We should go back there and burn the place to the ground," Victor growled.

"No," I found myself saying. "That would not be a good idea."

"And why not?" He replied hotly. "Who's side are you on?"

I didn't bother answering him. I got up and walked out. My powers hadn't returned to me yet but the healer mutant I'd talked to had reassured me they would return shortly. Weirdly, my ability of detecting mutants hadn't disappeared.

I almost wished I had Dr. McCoy to talk to. I remembered the look on his face when I had confronted him in the woods. I doubted very much I was still in his good books. I wondered into the city. The mutant paradise Magneto had created for these people. People who couldn't live among ordinary humans due to their abilities. They streamed all around me, some grotesquely disfigured. I didn't even blink. This had become natural to me now. I let my mind sift through them, looking for any mutants powerful enough to be worth my attention.

"How does it feel to be the most powerful mutant here?"

I glanced to my right. Quicksilver stood beside me.

"I don't have any powers at the moment," I replied.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know. Weird I guess. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't stand being stuck in that house any longer."

We walked a bti longer. A commotion to my left made me turn my head.

A gang of mutants were robbing a store. The mutant shop keeper was throwing some sort of light daggers but they weren't having any effect on them.

If Magneto was here this wouldn't happen I thought.

"Watch this," Quicksilver said grinning. Seconds later the stolen items vanished from the gang's hands. They looked around bewildered. There was a rush of air and a pole smashed into the gang leader's head. The bent pole clanged to the ground and Quicksilver appeared next to me.

"That hurt me more than it did him. They're stronger than they look."

The gang saw Quicksilver and charged. I stood in front of him as a dozen of them came at us like wild boars. What did I do in my world to deserve this? The gang ground to a halt in front of me. They waited for me to do something. When it became clear I had no mutant powers the leader swatted me aside. I crashed into a wall and my world went black.

I opened my eyes. I expected it to be dark by now but I must have only been out for a few seconds because Quicksilver was still fighting. Quicksilver was fast but most of the gang were super tough. His punches weren't doing any damage. I felt my healing factor start to work. I got up and ran to help Quicksilver. All of them ignored me because they didn't see me as a threat. Big mistake. The first one turned as I punched him in the face. He flew twenty feet into the air and crashed through the roof of a house. My powers were back with a vengeance! One of them went for me, but automatically a ruby red light shot out of my eyes. He went through three buildings before he came to a stop. Then they all rushed towards me. I was knocked to the ground like a rag doll. Before I could retaliate, five of them pinned me down while the others pounded me into the ground.

Suddenly they were all lifted into the air. Lamposts tore themselves out of the concrete and wrapped themselves around their necks like scarves. They squawked in surprise.

Magneto floating in the air. The gang blanched when they saw who it was.

"We're sorry," they begged, practically in tears. Magneto looked ready to kill them, but then he let them go. They would not be committing any more crimes in a hurry! When the gang disappeared, I realized the real reason for allowing them to escape. Magneto was incredibly weak. He almost fell out of the sky. I doubt he would have had the strength to strangle those mutants in his current condition.

With Pietro and Magneto hanging onto me I steeled myself for a gigantic leap. I shifted us all into the mansion where Magneto was helped to bed by Pietro. I sat down and waited until Pietro returned.

"He's very ill. He's gonna have to rest for a while," he reported. I sat down, suddenly feeling weary. I reached up to touch my face but the bruises had already faded.

"Thank you for your help," Quicksilver said.

"Don't mention it," I replied.

I teleported into my room. I switched on my laptop and went onto the Internet. I tried to hack into the X-men database but it was too well guarded for my amateur skills. I hacked into Kitty's computer and from there entered into the database. Her computer was automatically cleared with security. I snooped around for anything that attracted my curiosity.

This looks interesting, I said to myself. I clicked on one of the files named Siege.

It seems about two dozen mutants had been blockaded in a coalmine in Texas. I was going to dig a little deeper when the page started to close down. I had been discovered. I quickly closed the program down and destroyed all evidence that could lead back to me. I hope I hadn't made the X-men suspicious.


	24. Chapter 24

Rebekah

Okay, I admit it, barricading myself in my room with a cat wasn't the best idea when you live with people who can teleport, walk through walls or just cut a hole through the wall. A minor lack in communication resulted in all three happening. I wasn't best pleased and hissed at them. The fact I was only about a foot long didn't help because they all just burst out laughing. Look, I wanted to go cat and I didn't realise changing after a bath resulted in the water, which was actually rather lightly spread, ended up soaking me so I fell back in the bath and then was too panicked to get out. Kurt just scoops me up when he's stopped laughing and blasts me with the hairdryer. I just curl up on the bed and feel sorry for myself. Kitty's still giggling on the floor and even Logan has a slight twitch about his mouth.

I shudder and take my more feline form, where the fur is thick enough to hide anything and shrug on a dressing gown before returning to my more human shape. Sure, the cat form's strong, fast and really cool, but the legs aren't designed for bipedal movement as the knees are, not to put too fine a point on it, backwards. Yes, you heard me. **Backwards**. Which makes walked normally hell. No, I am not kidding. I resort to dropping onto my arms for fast movement, which is **fast**. As in, things to either side blur slightly. I reckon I'm hitting 10mph, no bother. Oh, and Beast's now asking me about a personal X-Man uniform and I've been watching **way** too much Sherlock as I want a black wool military coat. You know, the sort that flaps dramatically as you run. Come on, admit it, at one point when watching the first episode, possibly when he leaps over a gap between buildings, you really, **really** wanted the coat! That or the light brown David Tennant Doctor coat, another of my pet loves. Sherlock coat for winter, Doctor coat for summer? Arrggghh! Data overload!

But seriously, an X-Man costume? Really? One designed to change with my shifting from my two main forms and also slip off easily when I go cat? Am I in heaven? Do you think they'll let me incorporate my favourite gloves?

But seriously, being furry and acrobatic has its uses. In the three weeks since I went on my first X-Man mission, I've been having self-defence lessons with Logan, who is actually an amazing teacher, acrobatics and fencing with Kurt and Beast's been giving me lessons in pretty much everything else except psychic shielding, which Jean is giving me. My mind blocks are effective, **if** I have 100% concentration. Which I'm not likely to have in a combat situation where the opponents have a telepath. Her words not mine.

And I've gone from walking into my own bed to being able to see a fly buzzing on the wall opposite. Gone from being hit in the head with the ball in rounders to fast becoming the X-Girl's star baseball fielder. Gone from being covered in cuts and splinters from Scouts and experiments to having an uber-cool healing factor. In fact, the only problem is the length of time it takes to dry myself after a shower. Oh, and the moulting.

Yes, moulting. About a week ago, I was having a shower and a load of fine hairs just washed out. I screamed, people came running and Beast explained very kindly that I was just growing my winter coat and there was no need to worry. Yes, but I was having images of turning bald, like those cats. Jean must have picked up my thought as she started laughing her head off and wouldn't tell anyone else why. She then winked at me. I haven't seen a Phoenix moment yet, so most of the time she just seems like a really intuitive normal woman. But Storm's more my sort of person, even if she does baby me a bit. Rogue keeps to herself but she seems really nice when we do talk. Kitty's great though. Almost like some friends from school, although there's one person she could never replace due to the fact we finish each other's sentences and can spend an hour arguing back and forth over one trivial little detail. Prolonged contact between me and her is to be discouraged, as we both have the same crazy ideas. "I wonder what would happen if you superheated nail varnish?" "I've got some I never use!" No, seriously, we have had that conversation.

But at the back of my head is that nagging feeling every second, when I remember Isaac's face as I walked away.

Isaac

I dodged the deadly claws and leapt backwards, panting for breath. Sabretooth didn't let up for a second. I twisted and turned, trying to avoid the incredibly sharp claws. My back hit a wall and the nails tore through my flesh. I fell to the floor, gasping. I wanted to hold my stomach to stop the blood escaping but I couldn't because my hands were tied behind my back.

"Pitiful," Sabretooth spat. "You're never going to be as good as that little brat. Not if Wolverine's training her."

I staggered to my feet, a pool of blood already beginning to form around my feet, staining my trainers.

Magneto sat in his chair, like a king, overseeing the fight. Quicksilver sat next to him with pity in his eyes. As soon as Magneto had awoken he had decided that I was in need of some sparring. I had gotten too accustomed to relying on my powers too much. Annoyingly, I wasn't allowed the use of my hands or my powers.

I ran towards Sabretooth. He wasn't as fast as Logan, but he was definately stronger. He swung a fist at me which I dodged easily. I realized too late that it was just a distraction. The real punch was underneath me, slamming into my groin. I doubled over, gagging for oxygen. A knee to the jaw sent me to the ground. I rolled onto my front and shuffled to my feet. Blood was gushing out of my mouth and down the front of my shirt. My wounds had healed by now, but the pain and blood were still there.

"Do you give up?" Sabretooth asked. I looked at him. The look in his eyes said there would be no mercy until I was broken properly. He just wanted the satisfaction of hearing me to give up. I smiled and shook my head. He growled and rushed towards me. I adopted a defensive stance.

As he threw the first punch at me I realized he was trying the same trick again. As I dodged the first punch, the low blow shot towards my stomach. I quickly brought the back of my head up, smashing my head into Sabretooth's chin. He grunted in pain. As he reeled backwards, I kneed him in the solar plexus. Without the use of my hands, I couldn't elbow him so I lifted my leg as high as it would go and then brought my heel crashing down on his head. Without using my strength I couldn't really do any real damage, but maybe I could keep him occupied for a while.

"Stop!" Magneto called. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we will begin the real training."

"So what was today?" I asked incredulously. "And why were my hands tied?"

"The first lesson's always the hardest. The next time, your hands won't be tied, your legs will."

"What!"

"We want you to get used to using only one area of your body at once and then try and merge them all together."

It was going to be a long week.


	25. Chapter 25

Rebekah

I didn't mean it. Believe me honestly and truly when I say it was an accident. I didn't think telling Kitty about the X-Men films would be that bad. Unfortunately, she decided to find out who played who, looked up the actors' profiles then called the other X-Men by their actor's names. After about a week, Logan yelled at her to stop calling him Hugh and Kurt ended up pasting foot-high letters on her bed telling her his name wasn't Alan. I think Scott's still trying to work out why we keep calling him James. In the end, the Professor dragged us up to have a little talk, that resulted in Kitty being unable to think too closely about the X-Men movies and me being forced to promise not to mention them ever, **ever** again, on pain of extra training sessions with Logan.

So right now, I'm sitting on my bed, with a book, with Queen thumping out of my new laptops speakers. And I have a cat on my lap, a very nice thing, especially when you're reading aloud and he's just listening quietly. Try and avoid reading books about cats to cats. They don't like how we portray them. No, seriously. I gained a few scratches for reading 'The Rats of NIMH' to him. He likes the Inheritance series, but keeps asking me to skip to Solembum's parts. Oh, and he kept making remarks about why humans couldn't just sing to the other about how they liked their hair or something instead of all the being careful and messing up any chance of being together. I can't help but think that cat romance is a **lot **easier. I've been spending a lot of time with Silver-Paw in the woods, learning to be a cat. It's rather confusing actually. Every movement has meaning and I'm absolutely hopeless at hunting. Stalking, fine. Tracking, superb. Hunting, I walk into stuff and trip over my own feet.

There's a scent of brimstone outside my door and I grin.

"Come in."

Kurt sighs and I know he was just about to knock.

"We're having dinner."

"Not really hungry."

I'm not. Silver-Paw brought me food which I ate in cat-size, which turned out to fill me up even when I went bigger. Which is a good thing to know. Full in cat form, full in human form. The door creaks open.

"Are you still angry about Isaac?"

"Not angry as such. Just…disappointed and slightly hurt."

He crouches down, so his eyes are level with mine.

"It'll always hurt. You just have to find a way to make it cope."

"I know."

"So how do you cope?"

I smile and slip out the little necklace and Kurt just **looks** at me then nods.

"I will go downstairs now. I hope you'll join us."

I smile and he frowns.

"What **are** you listening to?"

"Queen. Haven't you heard of them? I thought **everyone** had."

"Er…"

"Right, I am going to burn you a CD of the best pieces."

"Kitty's already done that with the Dazzler tunes."

"Queen is better. No offence meant to Dazzler, but Queen **is** music to me."

Kurt just rolls his eyes and backs out, but not before ruffling Silver-Paw's fur.

"See you at dinner."

I nod and then return to my book and stroking Silver-Paw as I read. I'll go down in five minutes.

I know it's only a little thing, but Kurt and Kitty just letting me have space is one of the nicest things they could have done. I reckon I could have dealt with the sudden culture difference if I'd just moved to the US, but moving there **and** crossing realities, has sort of overloaded all my senses. Every little difference jars me. From the way they drive, to the way they talk, to the way they **look**. There aren't any old buildings here, not so old they have seen whole **dynasties** pass. I live –lived –near an old stone tower built during Robert the 2nd's reign. For all you people who haven't a **clue** about Scottish history, he started ruling in 1371. Old buildings are special to me.

I place the book down, gently ease Silver-Paw off my lap and head down. I may not eat much, but I can talk. About a lot of stuff. Just as long as no one asks me about the X-Men films again…

Isaac

I poked my head over the top of the wall. I could see maybe a hundred armed men. I had been training hard all week and Magneto had finally agreed to let me go out. I could have just told him about the mutants under seige in Texas but for some reason I couldn't explain. I didn't want to.

The mutants were trapped inside a cave of some sort. The exit had been blocked up with a huge boulder. I teleported inside the cave. Instantly, the smell of death hit me in the face like a fist. I walked through the cave confidently, allowing my mind to wander, trying to detect any mutants.

There were two up ahead. I called out to warn them of my approach. Even though I warned them, their eyes glowed black with their power.

"Who are you?" The female questioned viciously.

"My name's Isaac. I'm a mutant. I've come to help."

"We don't need help. We need a miracle."

"Can I speak to your leader?"

The two of them looked at each other. The man nodded and they turned towards me and started to move forwards slowly. I was confused until one of them hit me. I reeled back and retaliated with my own punch. Without warning, they grasped each other's hands and sent a bolt of energy towards me. It hit me like a truck and I fell to the floor.

When I awoke I had a splitting headache. I stood up and looked around. I was in a cave of some sort. I walked to the door and phased through it. On the other side of the wall there were three guards. Sabretooth's training took over instinctually and seconds later the guards were unconscious.

I didn't really want to hurt anyone but I had to talk to their leader and the easy way wasn't working. I scanned the caves in seconds. The most powerful mutant in the area was off to my left so I turned and sped in that direction. When I closed my eyes I could see a burning white light in my head. I felt something probing my mind. Automatically I raised my mental shields like Bekah had taught me. The battle in my brain raged as my assailant tried to break past them. I heard people running towards me. I broke off from the battle and made quick my getaway. I started running again but my legs had turned into mud. I reached out with my mind and I could see a pitch black aura coming towards me. I tried to teleport but my powers had all but left me. I fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Two mutants approached me. I looked up.

One was thickly corded in muscle. He had only one eye and deep scarring all over his face.

The other was small and wiry. His eyes blazed with anger. The bigger one reached down and lifted me off the floor as if I weighed no more than a sack of feathers.

"Why he's no more than a kid!" He exclaimed.

"He could be dangerous. Let's take him to Joseph," The other man said.

"I doubt he's dangerous but okay then."

They both frogmarched me off to see this Joseph, whoever he was, without even letting me try to explain myself. What had I gotten myself into? I stopped trying to struggle. I would just be wasting my energy. After what seemed like an eternity I was thrown into a room where a man sat talking to a boy about my age. When the man saw me he dismissed the boy and turned to stare at me. This man was obviously Joseph.

"Where did you find him?" He asked.

"I felt his presence so I tried to scan him but he blocked my mind. His mental shields are advanced for his age," The smaller man replied.

So this man was a telepath. I tucked that information away for later use.

"He was dead," Joseph said bluntly. Even I was surprised at this information. I think I would remember being dead.

"Dave and Davia brought him here about half an hour ago. They had caught him trying to get through the gate and had killed him when he tried to get by with force."

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"I'd be most grateful," Joseph replied.

"I came here to help you. I'm a mutant. I'm an ex-member of the X-men and I'm now part of the Brotherhood. When I came here, those two sentries' of yours attacked me without cause. As for me being dead. I assume they probably just damaged me a lot and I healed after a while."

There was silence for a minute.

"What I would like to know, is how you got here in the first place? I doubt you just appeared out of thin air."

I smiled. "Actually I did. I'm a power leech, something I suspect, your friends here is. I took Nightcrawlers teleportation powers."

"You're right. My friend there can drain all your energy and stop you using your powers. He can't use them himself though."

"Well the real reason I came here was to help you guys get out. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid you can't do anything. We're trapped in here and we can't to get everyone out. We'll have our last stand. This is not over."

Only then did I see the battle wounds on them. I had never been the most observant person and only now did I notice the bloody bandage poking out from Joseph's shirt. He turned from me for a second but I caught sight of a raw, open slash down the side of his neck.

"We can help you. I'll call Magneto. He'll help," I said.

"We've tried to get hold of everyone. The Brotherhood, the X-men. You can't get a signal or an internet connection anywhere in these caves," Joseph said wearily.

"I'm sure the X-men are on their way. I saw the file on their computer. They must have hacked it off the government."

"Then why aren't they here?" He suddenly said irritably.

"They'll be here. The X-men don't move until they've planned for every eventuality. They'll be here."

I said more confidently than I felt. What could they do if they did come? And what would they do if they caught me here?


	26. Chapter 26

Rebekah

The first thing I knew about it was when we got the command to scramble, when Kitty and I were just about to beat Kurt and Peter at Game of Life. She sighs, because we all know we can never remember anything about it when we come back from a mission riding the adrenalin high. So far, I've only been allowed on low-risk missions, wearing the makeshift costume. Beast told me this morning the uniform was in, and that I'd probably be allowed to go on the next mission. But right now, I was feeling quite annoyed that when we got back, we wouldn't be able to remember who had been trouncing the other so wonderfully. But, missions are missions and the complete energy spike you get is brilliant so I don't complain too much.

"What so you think the problem is?"

"Haven't a clue. Could be anything."

OK, if **anything** turns out to be two dozen trapped mutants who need breaking out. They decide to allow me along, in case there are small, long tunnels that Kitty can't phase through. Kitty just stares at the pile of clothes I'm handed in astonishment.

"That isn't an X-Man uniform!"

"It's my X-Man uniform."

"It looks like normal clothes."

Beast bursts out laughing.

"Does a normal coat have a vibranium mesh lining? Or are normal clothes made up of unstable molecules?"

Kitty shakes her head and I shoot off into a cubicle to change. When I step out, I have the satisfaction of knowing the uniform actually looks semi-professional. Look, I wasn't going to wear spandex, okay? Instead, I went for black jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt and black boots specifically designed for my feet and capable of shifting with me. And the coat. The **Coat**. Black wool, military design, vibranium mesh weave between the outer and the lining. And somehow, tailored to fit perfectly. I take my more bestial form, feel the cloth of the clothes stretching to accommodate thicker muscles and shorter body proportions. I grin at Kitty.

"What do you think?"

She shrugs.

"Good."

"Better than the roller skates costume…"

I duck under the heavy object thrown at me. Kurt snickers and then raises an eyebrow.

"What's with the coat?"

"Protection?"

It would be a lie to say we spent the journey discussing tactics. We actually spent it annoying Scott by playing card games noisily. Then throwing accusations because I **know** Logan was cheating, I just wasn't able to prove it. But before he can get too annoyed, the Blackbird settles and Cyclops' visor glows threateningly.

"Right, we have got a job to do. The mutants are barricaded inside the old mineshaft. There are about thirty armed guards. Nightcrawler, I want you and maybe two others…Shadowcat and Panthera, to get inside and start evac for the injured mutants. Colossus, your job is to get the barricade down. Beast, you're on medical duty. Nightcrawler will bring out injured defenders. Storm, we're going to need cover for the strike team."

"Who are the strike team? Sorry, I don't actually understand half the stuff you're saying."

"Panthera, you're on the strike team. Your job is to get into the tunnels and persuade the mutants in there that we're not going to hurt them. Kurt will be ferrying them back and forth to the Blackbird, where Hank will patch them up. We want Kurt because he's adapted to the dark and can teleport, Kitty because she can phase and you because, like Kurt, the darkness isn't a problem for you **and** you can get in the small spaces without too much trouble. Understand?"

"Yeah but…"

"Go. Storm doesn't want to keep the fog up for too long."

I nod and follow the other two out. Cyclops is right. The fog is confusing. I feel Kitty's hand slip into mine and I let my nose guide me to the mine. Then we slide through stone, one of the weirdest sensations **ever** and breathe again. Suddenly two people (male and female, siblings? No, twins? How the hell do I know all this? Wait, nose) step out.

"Who are you?"

"X-Men."

And suddenly something hurts our heads and I go bestial, knowing from my lessons that telepaths have trouble reading it and that it is much better adapted to combat. I leap up and slam into the wall before barrelling straight into the first telepath and both Kitty and Kurt sit up groaning. I stare down and lift my lips back slightly, revealing pointed, very large teeth.

"We're here to help. We don't appreciate being attack. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, take us to your leader."

Kitty giggles and even Kurt snorts a bit at that. I don't think Scott had quite realised that the three of us together is like putting close friends together in Maths. We accidently on purpose leave our answers on show, except in tests, look at each other and giggle and other, inconsequential things like that.

My nose picks up blood and hurt smells all the way through the tunnels. These people are injured. Finally we reach a chamber with a male, strong smell. Lights suddenly flare up and we see that they're in the hands of a man aged beyond his time.

"X-Men. He said you'd come."

"Who said?"

"The boy."

"What boy."

"He's gone now. Don't worry."

I inhale but there are so many scents I can't pick up the right one. Nightcrawler's taken over the negotations.

"We have a doctor for your injured and we can lead an attack with your healthy fighters."

"We can't get out."

"I'm a teleporter. I can take two or three at a time."

"Your companions?"

"Phasing and feral. Don't upset Panthera, she bites."

The telepath I hit blushes and I wave slightly at him to show there's no hard feelings.

The next twenty minutes are confused and hurried. All the mutants are brought in and Kurt starts evac. Kitty starts assessing the uninjured mutants and we find we only have two uninjured mutants with basic powers that could be halfway effective, a sound blaster and some sort of geokinetic. Kitty just looks at me and we nod. Then leap off, followed by our two companions who have been told, in no uncertain terms, to stick behind us. And the boulder shatters as the geokinetic glows brilliant blue and we leap into a battle. We guard the entrance, fighting as we've been taught. A bullet grazes the collar of my coat but the vibranium prevents the damage from being too bad. And then a scent catches my nose and I spin round to see a blur pass me. Leaping, I catch the edge of a coat and tug. It comes away and I'm left with a square of cloth that reeks of Isaac.

Isaac

I could have just left but seeing the X-men at work was like watching a master at his trade. They were amazing! The careful planning, the perfected techniques. They wrapped it up brilliantly. Better than even Magneto.

I watched as the boulder exploded and Rebekah jumped out followed by Kitty and two other mutants. They fought well and soon their attackers were dwindling in number. Rebekah's fighting had improved greatly. I realized my time to depart had come. For some reason, I thought it would be an interesting idea to speed past Rebekah on my way out. I slipped into slow time and ran slowly past Bekah. Unfortunately, I underestimated the speed of her reflexes. Rebekah's nose twitched and then she span around quickly. She reached out and grabbed hold of the edge of my coat. It tore easily under the strain. I heard a yell behind me and I piled on more speed. Soon, I was racing over the country side at breakneck speed. I knew the only person who would be able to keep up with me would be Kurt but, hopefully, he would still be helping evacuate the rest of the mutants.

Still, I kept up my speed until I reached the top of the world where Magneto was located. I stopped just inside the city's perimeters. I looked at the long strip of cloth missing from my coat. It had shaken me up a bit when Rebekah had grabbed me.

I teleported into the mansion and changed my coat. I walked downstairs and greeted everyone at the table. They greeted me in a like fashion.

"When did you arrive back?" Magneto asked.

"A couple of hours ago," I lied. I thought I'd make it look like I'd been in the house a while. What Magneto didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Strange that you should stay in your room all this time."

I ignored him. "When is our next training session?" I asked, changing the subject.

"In a bit," Victor growled.

"Cool," I replied. Sabretooth looked at me strangely. I teleported out of the room quickly. For the millionth time since I'd arrived in the marvel universe, I asked myself what I was doing here. How did I even end up here? Did I do something wrong in another dimension?

I thought about my family back at home. I missed them so much. Even my mum and I never thought I would say that. I thought about my siblings. I missed them a lot. I definitely thought I would never say that. I thought of my cousin who I was very close to. Anne Marie.

And then it suddenly clicked. I quickly booted up my laptop. I had one new message in my inbox. To be honest it wasn't my inbox. It was my identical twin's in this universe but I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed it for my purposes. I clicked on the message and read it. It was from Rogue. The pieces were starting to fall into place. The message read 'Meet me at the mansion.'

I ran out of the house at top speed. I passed Sabretooth in the hallway. He opened his mouth to say something to me but I zoomed past him. I couldn't believe after narrowly escaping from the X-men less than an hour ago I was already on my way back. I would just have to be careful.


	27. Chapter 27

Rebekah

I dodge through the crowd, loving the enhanced reflexes that allow me to see what people are going to do before they actually do it and react in kind. At the moment, I'm wearing an image inducer over my X-Man uniform. I can't afford to let any skin touch me as I'm still furry under the image of my normal -no, it's not normal anymore -my **human** form. My normal form is a slender, strong, with cat ears that poke out of my hair. I think I actually look nicer now than I did before. Lots of people have short brown hair, dark brown eye and aren't too short. But I'm pretty unique now. I doubt many people have rich red fur, a long black-tipped tail, sandy-red ears that are longer than your index finger, bitten fingernails turning into long, sharp gleaming keratin which can slide out until they're two inches long.

Right now I'm shopping with Kitty to see what I can get for Kurt's birthday in November. This is the first time I've been out in a public setting after my change a month ago. Everything smells so sharp and strong. I can smell the people and what they've eaten. I can smell who keeps dogs, who keeps cats, who lives with children, who ate what for dinner. Kitty turns to me.

"You OK? Logan said it could be a little overwhelming."

I grin.

"Overwhelming? Kitty, this is great."

"You like it?"

"Kitty, I...I can't explain it. It's like I was deaf and blind my whole life and now I can see and hear. I'm completely new. Right, see the poster in the window over there?"

Kitty squints and then nods.

"Neon green with red writing?"

"Buy one get one free on all chocolate mega boxes."

Kitty charges off and comes back looking amazed, carrying one.

"That's Kurt's present from me sorted. What are you getting?"

"Book. I thought that would make him laugh."

"What book?"

I drag her into a bookstore and as soon as she sees the book she starts giggling.

"Why didn't you say about this? I would so have got this!"

"I wanted to get it!"

We buy 'Nightcrawler- Mutant or Demon?' and leave to get a hot drink. Kitty resorts to hot chocolate and I get a coffee. She stares at me.

"What?"

"You're British."

"Yeah. Your point being?"

"Shouldn't you drink tea?"

"Tea? Kitty, I hate that drink with a passion. The only one I vaguely like is mint tea, when two teaspoons of honey have been added."

She blinks.

"You hate it?"

"OK, I exaggerated. I don't like it."

I don't get to finish this conversation because a boy sits down and just stares at me.

"What?"

"Do you come here often?"

"No. Kit, I've just realised I left the socks I bought in the shop. Would you mind if I shot off..."

She starts to shake her head but the boy grabs my wrist as I stand up.

"Why are you going?"

I pull my hand away, feeling highly thankful I'm wearing the black and purple fingerless gloves. His fingers catch on the side of my watch and I can only watch in horror as he depresses the side button. He recoils and screams.

Instantly people turn and scream as well. I spin round and see Kitty's horrified look and I know the inducer is off. Cries of "Mutie Freak" and "What the..." burn deep.

I've never been the subject to such fear and hatred before. Someone's moving towards me threateningly and I leap away in fear before dropping to all-fours and shooting out through the crowd. They part before me like I'm some sort of monster. And to them, I am.

Isaac

I stopped as I reached the mansion. There was no sign of Rogue anywhere. If it wasn't for Logan's and Victor's heightened senses I would have never the slight rustle to my off to my right. I turned around as Beast made a flying tackle towards me. My training kicked in instinctively and I dodged to the right while bringing my foot into up into Dr. McCoy's face. Why hadn't I smelt him?

The question burned in my mind as he rushed towards me. He smelt of earth. He had probably been crawling through it. Well, that would explain why I hadn't smelt him. I dodged to the right again, narrowly avoiding him.

"I'm not here to fight you Dr. McCoy," I said in what I thought was a reasonable tone.

"You aren't welcome here!" He replied running towards me again. He swung his fist at my face. I phased and his fist passed through me. I sent my own fist into his jaw and then followed up with an elbow. Beast fell to the floor. I wrongly assumed he was finished. As I turned around, he leapt onto my back and raked his claws across my throat. I gave a strangled cry. I phased again and Beast was left holding nothing. Before he could even turn around, I blasted him in the back of the head with Cyclops' laser vision. I made sure he was unconscious before I heaved him onto my shoulder and teleported him a couple of miles away. That would slow him down a bit if he woke up. I returned to the mansion. There was no one in sight. I let my mind reach out and I could immediately detect a mutant presence nearby. I closed my eyes and an unnatural black aura filled my vision. Rogue.

Just as I was about to start off to find her, I felt a powerful aura flash by. I reached out for it and then pulled back sharply. A sharp pain filled my head and I had to shake my head to clear it.

Only Rebekah would be powerful enough to give me a headache. I poked my head out of the bushes. Rebekah was in cat form streaking towards the mansion. Bekah suddenly ground to a halt and spin around. I ducked back behind the bushes quickly. I peered through the trees.

Rebekah was sniffing the air curiously. She suddenly changed direction and started towards where I was hiding. I didn't wait for her to get any closer. I teleported, knowing the smell of brimstone would throw her off slightly. I just had to hope that Cerebro was still broken. Otherwise they would be able to track me down easily. Rogue's aura was close now. Her scent was everywhere.

"So you came?" Rogue said from behind me.

"Of course I came. You asked me didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd come. You took a while."

"I kind of bumped into some trouble along the way."

I turned around. Rogue gasped. I looked down at my t-shirt. The once white material was stained red with blood. I had completely forgotten about the gash Beast had given me. I touched my throat sub-consciously. The cut had healed already.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"It doesn't matter. Are you really my cousin?"

"As soon as I saw you I knew it was you. I've only met my cousin in this universe a couple of times but even so, you are definitely the spitting image of him."

"But you look hardly anything like my cousin in my world. She's smaller, with really dark hair. I just can't believe you're my cousin."

"Well, if you want to be technical, we're not really cousins 'cause you're from a different world. But I guess you could say we're alternate universe cousins."

"Maybe that's why I ended up with the powers I did."

"That's possible."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner? Why all the subliminal messages, and the little hints?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to tell you at first. It would have been a little weird for me to just jump up and say 'Hi, you're my cousin.' After that, I just couldn't find the time. Then you joined the Brotherhood. That was a shock for me. I was going to tell you that time at the mansion but Kitty interrupted. I assumed you'd figure it out eventually."

I was about to say something when I froze. Someone was here.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I stared all around, allowing my senses to take over. I reached out with my mind. The X-men weren't here yet. I heard the gentle sound of metal rubbing against metal.

"Run!" I shouted. Rogue was already gone.

"Open fire!" A voice rang out. Rocks and trees suddenly came to life and started shooting. I dived out the way as bullets riddled the floor. I looked in the general direction of the shooting and built up the heat in my eyes. The energy flowed out of me like tears, and then shot towards the enemy. The earth exploded. I reached out with my mind. I couldn't detect anything. These people were humans attacking innocent mutants again. Among the humans I could detect the same black aura as before. That must be Rogue. I teleported towards her. She was hiding in the shadow of a tree, her usual dark green clothing blending in with the foliage.

"What's happening?" I asked. Shouts mingled with the groans of injured men as they searched for us.

"I took one guys memories. They intend to attack the mansion. They bumped into us accidentally," Rogue replied.

"Who are these guys? And what do they want? They're definitely professionals. I didn't see, hear or smell them until it was too late."

"Well, you're right about that. They're the elite squad of the Mutant Registration Act. They think Professor Xavier's hiding unregistered mutants."

"But why now? They could have done this years ago," I asked.

"It's just a random raid they've decided to do."

"With real bullets? Doubtful."

"If they plan to do anything else, the soldier's memories don't reveal anything about it."

"Fate must really hate me. I keep getting mixed up with the X-Men's troubles."

"You could just go."

"What about you?"

"Well I guess I could stay here and get shot," Rogue said.

"Well, I don't much of a choice."

I reached out my mind. The X-men were on their way but they wouldn't make it in time. They were probably trying to determine where the explosion had come from.

"Look out!" Rogue shouted. I turned round and looked straight down the barrel of a gun. The sound of a gunshot and a loud 'bamf' merged together. I appeared on the man's back and rapidly teleported several times. When I finally came to a stop, the man was unconscious.

Unfortunately, the gun shot had attracted the attention of every soldier in the area. I turned to Rogue.

"Get out of here. Go fetch the X-men."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and keep these guys busy."

"You'll die!"

"No I won't," I said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"If you say so," Rogue said jumping up. "I'll be back in a tick."

"Cool. I'll see you later."

Rogue jumped up and started running. Bullets followed her every footstep. I quickly jumped out to draw attention to myself. I built up the energy in my eyes and belted it towards them. Again, there was a huge explosion, followed by agonized screams. I turned my eyes to the skies and shot a blast into the air. Hopefully, the X-men would try to follow the beacon. A shot rang out and hit me in the head. I awoke seconds later. My healing factor was working on overdrive. I could feel the men closing in on me. I teleported amongst them. Sabretooth's training may have been horrible at the time but it was paying off. My body worked in perfect coordination with itself.

I felt unstoppable. Full grown adults fell before me like bowling pins. I teleported behind a tree tore it from the earth. I threw the tree as hard as I could towards the soldiers. I could feel the first signs of exhaustion seeping into me. I couldn't keep this up forever. I could only hope the X-men would arrive soon. Then I would have to scamper quickly. I hope they would forgive me over what happened to Dr McCoy. Probably not.


	28. Chapter 28

Rebekah

I continue running, taking the steady thud of my paws as a method of relaxing. I reach the clearing I like to practise in and exhale. Then I reach into my mind. I start to instinctively go down the leopard route and I stop myself. Dr McCoy thinks I can turn into more than just a leopard. I calm myself and think of what I want. I strain and concentrate, but nothing happens. I sigh and return to my bestial form. I'd never thought I'd be so comfortable with nudity. Most of the X-Men have seen my bestial form running through the mansion after I've been out as a cat, therefore I haven't got clothes. I wouldn't go naked in my more human form but the thick fur of my bestial form acts as a better covering than most clothes.

I start going through the series of moves Logan taught me this morning. I thought my schedule back home was exacting. This is twenty times worse. Dr McCoy makes it his business that Kitty and I are taught up to our highest limits. It means I've gone from soaring through coursework to struggling to keep up with it. At the same time, I have lessons with the Professor on working the Danger Room and the Blackbird, psychic defence lessons from Jean, fencing from Kurt, tactics from Cyclops and defence from Logan. Who is a brilliant, hands-on teacher, only he makes me run horrendous obstacle courses. Like, leaping over crumbling, soaking wet, half-metre podiums over a hundred metre drop. Or holding onto a chasm wall whilst being attacked by pterodactyls. No, seriously! His idea of teaching me how to do something is to make me do the hardest thing possible, in the most dangerous situation probable, or improbable, until I can do it perfectly. His way of getting me to fight is to charge at me screaming, claws out. It works.

Then a gunshot fires and I turn, ears flicking. And I want to get there fast. And my body changes instinctively, stretching, becoming delicate, slender, made for speed. A cheetah. I start running and it's as if I've never run before. I skirt trees and curse. This isn't the cheetah's habitat. It's not adapted to the changes of direction and swerving I require. My body instinctively shifts back to the panther, or as Dr McCoy put it, a melanistic leopard. The blackness, according to him at any rate, was probably a part of my anger and a desire for me to be seen in the snow. Most times since then, going 'panther' has resulted in the typical leopard colouration. Dr McCoy has started classes so people recognise my rosette markings in case we're somewhere leopards naturally inhabit. Or we get put in an arena with leopards. Seriously! X-Men actually **train** against being placed in an arena and being made to fight wild animals. I'm banned from those after I told the last lot of simulations that 'if you don't eat me and my friends, I'll help you eat the people who took you away from here'. It worked! In my defence, we passed with flying colours!

I see Rogue running towards me and leap forward. Her gloved hands grab onto my ruff and she gets on. I leap off again, hoping against hope she won't fall off. She's lying low on my back, moving with me. According to Kitty, who begged a ride, riding a leopard isn't anything like riding a horse. It's lower for one. For another, the muscle movement is a lot more defined. Three, the way I run means you can actually feel every muscle tense and relax under you and you move with it. I run into the others, all running out. They check Rogue over quickly, then check me. I change and they throw my uniform over. I pull it on whilst Scott and Rogue explain the situation then take my most human-like form and nod. Together, we advance, ready to defend our home.

Isaac

Another bullet tore into my leg. I went into slow-time and ran around a small group of men until the lack of oxygen caused them to pass out. I was doing pretty well given the circumstances but I knew I couldn't hold out for long. The thought of escaping went through my head. Rogue was safe and this was an X-men's problem, not mine. The thought didn't last long though. These were mutant killers. I could smell the weeks-old, mutant blood on their uniform. The smell made my own blood boil and gave me renewed strength. A large group of soldiers stormed towards me. I phased and ran through the trees. The soldiers ran in after me. Curses and oaths were uttered loudly. I left them to untangle themselves. I reached out with my mind for any sign of mutants.

The X-men were nowhere near. I shot of another blast of Cyclop's laser vision into the sky. The good thing about the heat of battle was my powers were working to perfection. I dodged bullets and teleported like I'd been doing it all my life. A solitary man ran towards me. I did a roundhouse kick which connected with his neck. There was a sickening crack. I didn't even take the time to comprehend that I'd just killed a man. I grabbed his body before it fell and used it to shield myself. I then gripped the corpse and hurled it at the soldiers. There was an audible thump as it hit the small band of soldiers like a boulder. I got behind the tree as they unleashed a bullet storm that destroyed everything. I phased and walked out. I saw the look of fear appear on the men's faces as I walked towards them. I teleported amongst them and started fighting. A couple of them ran but most of them stood their ground. That was the problem with well-trained men. They didn't run away until the job was done or they were dead. I continued to fight but I was running on empty now.

A boot hit me in the small of my back. I grunted and fell to the floor. A dozen soldiers pinned me to the floor. I teleported several times in a row. Like before, the men were all unconscious. I knew if I had tried to teleport several times in a row when I first got Kurt's power, I would have fainted straight away. The same was true with these guys. I struggled to my feet and waited for the onslaught to continue. The soldiers surrounded me. I looked around and growled. I had been so busy fighting I had let myself be lured to a clearing. I tried to teleport but I was too exhausted. Don't fail me now! I almost shouted at myself but there was a limit to everyone's power and I had reached mine. The men advanced slowly. I prepared for them to attack. I heard a rattling noise behind me. I turned around as the gas bomb went off in my face. I threw myself backwards in a last ditch attempt not to inhale it but it was too late. I fell to the floor coughing fitfully. I staggered to my feet. The whole world swayed like a ship in a storm. I was seeing double of everything. I could feel my healing factor trying to fight the effects of the drug but it was no use. I was fighting a losing battle. A grenade rolled towards me. I bent down to pick it up so I could hurl it away but I fell over. The grenade was right next to my face when it went off. I awoke a couple of minutes later.

I could feel my face reconstructing itself. Blood oozed out of my body and onto the floor. I looked around wildly. The woods looked like bomb site. Torn up heaps of mud and trees littered the floor like garbage. Injured soldiers lay all around receiving medical attention.

A man dressed from head to toe in black walked up to me. I tried to move but I realized I was strapped down.

"You damaged us a lot mutant. So much so we can't even carry out the designated mission. But it's okay. The plans been changed slightly. My superiors want to have a look at you. Get him into the helicopter."

Four soldiers appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the stretcher I was on. I was bundled into the helicopter. I tried to use my strength to tear out of my restraints but I couldn't.

"It's no use. We drugged you with a power dampening substance. You can't escape."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flurry of movement. As usual, my mind could still detect mutants even if my powers didn't work. I closed my eyes and a whole rainbow of colours filled my vision. The X-men were here! There was a scream and one of the soldiers opened fire.

"Get this chopper into the air!" The man shouted. The rotors started spinning lazily. They rapidly picked up speed and before long we were lifting into the air.

I could see the X-men. Nightcrawler and Cyclops were creating havoc among the men while Logan and Kitty were taking on the more heavily armed soldiers. Then I saw Bekah. She dodged about, kicking and slashing. A crowd of soldiers rushed towards her but she took every one of them down. She turned and our eyes locked. Then the door closed and the chopper was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

Rebekah

I may be angry at Isaac. I may hate what he has done. I may want to kick him, very hard, between the legs (can you see where Logan's training has come in?) but I don't want him to die. I can't abandon him. Which is why I charge and shift, taking bestial form, ignoring the screams of the soldiers. My claws extend and then I leap onto the back of a man.

"Where. Are. You. Taking. Him!"

He starts to say something that sounds like 'mutie…' but my hand suddenly tightens round his throat and claws graze his throat.

"You know, a leopard can crush a man's skull with a single bite? A lion can rip out an antelope's throat with one well-timed leap. And I **will** extend my two-inch long keratin claws that will tear through your windpipe and jugular unless you tell me, Where. You. Took. Him."

I wouldn't actually. I'm not certain I could actually do as I threaten but that's lesson 18 of Logan's X-Man's 101 Ways to Get What You Want course. Talk tough. Act like they expect you to act. Threaten, coerce or submit as they think you should.

"I swear to God I don't know!"

I gently extend my claws a tiny amount, enough so he **just** feels them dig in.

"THE MRD FACILITY IN IOWA! THEY'LL HAVE TAKEN HIM THERE FOR TESTS!"

"Thank you."

I retract my claws and he lies there, shuddering on the ground.

"Now, I'm going to knock you out so it doesn't look like you're a cowardly, snivelling cry-baby."

I do it with as much care as I can before leaping up into the trees and skittering along branches. Rogue is below me, hemmed in by soldiers. I smile I shift to leopard, shaking the clothes off. And drop down, snarling. In the split second that they're confused and afraid, unable to move, I take out four with swift blows to the heads and Rogue takes out another three. That leaves four more. My teeth bare and I can see they're worried. I guess they have orders to take mutants alive, but they aren't exactly sure if I'm a mutant or not. Brilliant. I snarl, glaring at them. Then leap at Rogue, pressing my paws on the back of her neck. She screams and struggles and I can see she's thinking something's wrong. She probably thinks I've lost myself again.

"It's real! Kill it!"

And that was what I was waiting for. Rogue gasps as her body changes, fur grows on her and her nails strengthen and lengthen. And I leap away, changing as I do so, so my bestial self slams right into the leader.

"Wrong!"

He tries to stab me with something but a swift pinch to a pressure point paralyses him. I turn in time to see Rogue hit two heads together and leap at the last second onto the final MRD agent, who was about to shoot her. Rogue turns to me. Her face fur is brown and her ears are white.

"Ta sugah."

"I need to get to Iowa."

"Why?"

"That's where they took Isaac…"

Isaac

I opened my eyes slowly. A man dressed in a white lab coat was standing over me. I swung my legs from under me and booted him in the face. He cried out and the guards rushed in. A couple of painful minutes later I was tied onto a table.

"My name is Doctor Foram," he said. "From what I've heard, you've got an amazing healing factor, stronger than anything we've ever seen."

"I don't care! Let me go," I said.

"I've managed to isolate the hormones that make your healing factor run," Dr Foram continued completely ignoring me. "I've given you an injection so you have your healing factor but not any of your other abilities. Hopefully, we'll be able to replicate your healing factor and use it to make an army of super soldiers."

"No! I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice. Now heal!" He said pulling out a wicked looking blade and plunging it into my leg. I roared in pain. The man pulled out the knife and studied the way the wound healed.

I thrashed about trying to break the restraints. Super strength be damned! I was going to snap these bonds with or without it. The man tightened the ropes and wrapped a material bag around my face. I opened my mouth to protest but he tipped a bucket of water over my head. I gagged for air. I'd heard of this form of torture. It was called Water Boarding. To simulate drowning.

It was a horrifying experience. I could feel the tears falling down my face mingle with the water. I begged for the man to stop but he poured another bucket over my head. After another couple of buckets, the bag was whipped of my head and the man studied my reaction. I spat in his face angrily. After various test and painful procedures I was left by myself. I looked around at my cell. It was completely empty and windowless.

I bent over and was sick. The poison they had forced me to take was finally coming out of my system. I crawled to the wall and propped myself up against it. I must have passed out because I was suddenly opening my eyes. A man was in the room. I watched him through slitted eye lids. The man looked over at me and pulled out a syringe. Without my powers, there wasn't much I could do against a full grown man.

Fortunately, I had the element of surprise. I waited until the man was directly over me, then I kicked him hard in the gut. He doubled over spraying my face with spittle. I gritted my teeth and rammed my palm as hard as I could up into his chin. He gave a muffled 'oof' and toppled forward.

I pushed him off me and he rolled to the side with a groan. If the guy was coming to give me a shot that must mean the injection was going to wear off soon. I grabbed the syringe and tip-toed gingerly out the door. I heard voices off to the right so I turned left and ran blindly down the hallway.


	30. Chapter 30

Rebekah

We're silent on the flight to Iowa. Rogue keeps trying to catch my eye but I don't want to look at her. I keep thinking, was it my fault? Why did Isaac make the choice he did? Was it because I was more interested in getting to know Kitty and Kurt than being there for him? At any rate, I've not exactly been the best friend.

I stare down at my fingerless gloves, black and purple, standing out vibrantly against red fur. I flew my fingers and the claws slide out. I stare at them. Tapered, sharp, deadly. I've become a predator. I run my tongue over my canines and taste blood. I look up at the reflective wall and see a creature that is powerful and dangerous. I see why people are afraid of mutants. Heck, **I'm** afraid of my **reflection**. I close my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kitty… Look, I just feel…washed-out."

She nods sagely.

"Yeah. That happens. Usually when that happens, you just go and see your family."

I kick the chair around so I don't see her as she starts to apologise. I **can't **see my family. The family here think I'm dead. My family, my **real** family? Well I don't want to think what they're going through.

I push the thoughts aside. Right now I need to be concentrating wholeheartedly on Isaac. I fiddle with my necklace, biting the silver. A hand touches my shoulder and I start, turning to see Colossus, armoured up and ready to go.

"We're touching down shortly. Are you ready?"

I nod. I'm ready. I am **always** ready. I don't feel like a kid anymore. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that.

The getting in is easy. Colossus and Wolverine mow through the opponents. I just sort of hang around the back, trying to catch Isaac's scent. In the end I find it and follow it. There are guards, but they weren't prepared. The last they heard, the X-Men were under attack. Now the X-Men are attacking. I dive into a room and freeze. Water is splattered over the floor and a man is convulsing in the puddle.

I can smell blood and sick. Isaac's blood. And I snarl. Torture. Torture! When I get my hands on the sick… the sick… the sick **bastards** who run this place, I am going to hurt them. I am going to hurt them slowly and delicately, make them scream. I turn to the others.

"He was here. We need to find him."

Cyclops nods.

"Split up."

I end up with Kurt and Rogue. It's so cold… Drafts… I follow the scent, blood and puke and fear and I round the corner and he's there, cowering under the gaze of about a dozen armed men, all pointing their guns at him.

"OI! YOU LOT WANT A THREAT! LOOK OVER HERE!"

Probably not one of my best ideas…

Isaac

Something at the back of my mind told me my escape was way too easy. This place was made to hold extremely powerful mutants with ease. It struck me as odd my escape had managed to go unnoticed. I heard shouts coming in my direction.

I slipped into the shadows and waited as the soldiers streamed past. I heard one of them whisper something about the X-men. They couldn't be here could they? I turned my mind to more pressing matters, like how I was going to escape. I looked down at my bare feet and frowned. I wish I had some shoes. They must have taken them. Just as I took a step out into the light I realized two things.

First, there were a dozen armed men hiding behind me in the shadows. I didn't need to turn around to know they were there. I could just feel they were there.

And two, the X-men were here. Very close. Though not close enough. I raised my hands slowly and turned around. It took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the dark, but I could see exactly twelve soldiers hidden in the blackness. They looked surprised I had discovered them but they didn't waste time wondering how.

One of the men came forward and grabbed me by the collar. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. He gave a shrill shriek and grasped his wrist in an attempt to deaden the pain. I brought my hands up to defend myself as the troops rushed towards me. I was knocked to the floor and I shielded my head as the men started to kicked me. They stopped suddenly and pulled me to my feet. One of them pushed me in the back and I fell to my knees again.

"Oi! You lot want a threat! Look over here!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around to see Rebekah standing at the end of the tunnel. Part of me was overjoyed to see Bekah while the other part of me was screaming for her to go away. In almost slow motion I saw one of the men spin around and point his gun at her. I lowered my shoulder and barged him as he pressed the trigger. The gun sprayed the ceiling wildly. I needn't have worried about Bekah. She was already on all fours racing towards the soldiers. She scattered them like bowling pins. I took advantage of the situation and ran. It seemed less than ten seconds before she was before me.

"I thought you would take longer with those guys," I half joked.

"Logan trained me well."

"I don't doubt it," I said. My mind was rushing to find an escape. Training procedures were flashing through my mind.

S.W.O.T, Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, and Threats. Strengths, without my powers I didn't have any while Bekah has blinding speed and agility. Weaknesses, I'm completely vulnerable while Bekah has no weaknesses as far as I know. Opportunities, I had to hope I'd be able to run soon. Threats, those claws looked pretty sharp.

"How are you?" Bekah suddenly asked. "They didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

"I healed like I always do. Why do you care?" I asked, surprised. "We're on different teams now."

"It doesn't matter. You aren't going to run are you?"

She must have seen me looking around for an exit.

"I'm considering it," I answered.

"Why don't you come with me," Rebekah said.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. You're not going to force me are you?"

I watched as Bekah's claws started to flex and grow. I didn't stand a chance against her in my current state. We stood staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.


	31. Chapter 31

Rebekah

I stare at him. He looks scared. Right now, I can **smell** he's just a frightened, alone human. I glance back up the corridor then sheath my claws.

"Third right, second left and straight on until you reach the bathroom. There's a window you can crawl out of."

"PANTHERA!"

Kurt and Rogue are coming. I whip back to Isaac.

"Look… Stay safe, ok?"

He blinks.

"What?"

"Don 't get arrested, killed or blow up the world, okay? You might be my ticket home."

I clap him on the shoulder and he flinches before I turn and drop onto all fours and leap down the corridor, rounding the corner to meet Rogue and Kurt.

"Are you alright sugah?"

"Yeah. There's a dozen unconscious soldiers down there. One of them wet themselves."

Kurt stares at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"You… You don't look like a child anymore."

I turn and look at my distorted reflection in the metal wall. The face that stares back is undisputedly that of an adult. Kitty is still in many ways a child but my face is hard, a woman's, not a girl's. I turn back to Rogue and Nightcrawler.

"What am I?"

Rogue puts a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"We need to find Isaac."

"I… I found him. He… He ran before I could stop him."

The lie slips out so easily but a little more of me dies. Lying comes so easily now. So does fighting. This isn't what I wanted in my life! I wanted to be a scientist, an intellectual, not a fighter! I never asked, or wanted this. My whole attitude to life has always been, you don't try and change me; I won't try and change you. But now people want to change me, without even knowing me. Why? Why? Why are people so intolerant?

Isaac

I scuttled down the corridors and took the directions Bekah told me, expecting any moment to be grabbed and hauled back to face the X-men. As Bekah said, there was a window. I crawled through it and dropped the short distance to the ground. I was probably going to be without my powers for a while so I needed a way to get home.

My eyes alighted on the Blackbird and an evil idea started to form in my mind. I really shouldn't but there was no other way. I quickly ran towards the ramp and entered the aircraft. There were loads of buttons around and I quickly realised I would never be able to fly this thing. Not to mention all the traps they probably had on this aircraft. I tapped in Magneto's radio frequency and asked him to send someone to pick me up. I gave him my coordinates and crept out of the plane.

I saw the X-men off in the distance approaching and I hid myself behind a jeep. They all entered the plane one at a time until only Bekah was left. She stopped as she was about to enter and sniffed the air. She turned towards the jeep which I was hiding behind and smiled. Then she went inside the plane. Minutes later, the Blackbird rose and took off.

In even less time, Magneto showed up and took me back to his palace in silence. Without a word he ushered me inside and sat me down. I thought he was going to get really mad but he just sighed and asked me never to do that again.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Oh, I am very angry with you," he replied. "But somehow I don't think it would do any good punishing you. It hasn't worked so far after all."

I agreed enthusiastically.

"I want you to trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Good. Why did you run off anyway? And where have you been all this time? Has anything happened?" Magneto fired off the questions in rapid succession.

I was so muddled by this sudden offense I ended up spilling the entire story to him. I hadn't meant to tell him the true story but one truth led to another and I was almost forced to tell him everything.

"Hmm," Magneto said after I'd finished. "Interesting."

And then he walked off. I cursed myself for telling him everything. I'd left out the part about the X-men rescuing me though. I'd told him I'd escaped myself. That lie came smoothly to my lips. I wondered what he was planning. I got up and then bowed in pain. Some of my internal injuries hadn't healed yet. I crawled up to my room, gasping for breath, sweat pouring off my forehead. I dragged myself into bed and went out like a candle.


	32. Chapter 32

Rebekah

I'm still not entirely sure why I did what I did. This is why I'm sitting on my bed, trying to explain to a cat who thinks all human problems can be solved by a good sing-song on the fence at midnight, why I feel both betrayed and worried at the same time.

"You know Two-Tongue, cat life is much simpler. You could run with me, come to the woods."

And the thing is, I'm seriously tempted. I saw what I was in the corridor wall and I don't want to be that! I used to believe in pacifism, in peace for all, in tolerance and learning. Now I don't know **what **to believe. Everything is in these terrible shades of grey, and I can tell what's right and wrong anymore. I want peace for these people but I don't want it at the cost of their lives. I was sad when they killed off Nightcrawler in the comics.

Now I know the **real** Kurt, the joyful, humorous, sometimes pensive, amazing listener, brilliant teacher, gentle councillor, happy prankster Kurt. And I like him. I really, honestly do. He's so skilled at knowing when to laugh and when to listen, clever yet not a show-off, that he makes **everyone **love him.

And I look at him and I see that terrible, **terrible** picture in my mind's eye, him sprawled out on a rocky beach, telling a girl he believes in her. And I hate her. I hate the girl who meant that the best man who ever lived had to die. Because I already know that is what Kurt is. Scott tries, but he's so uptight, so serious, rarely smiling at me. Logan… well, he's in the process of taking me under his wing and I can't help but feel that if I'm still here by Christmas, I'll be in the same boat as Kitty and later Jubilee and X-23 but he's not… he's not Kurt, if that makes sense. Warren… Warren and I don't get on. I think it's just a part of our natures. He's a bird. I'm a cat. Cats eat birds. Instant friction. Dr McCoy is… he's nice and all that, but I don't think at times he's very human. He's this brilliant mind who gets slightly detached from the rest of the world. When I mention it to Kitty, she just snorts into her drink and says I can talk. I suppose that's where the problem is. We're just too alike. Bobby's okay, but he's…well, he's **too** American if that makes sense. Peter is… he's so **serious**.

I cracked a joke, which okay, was quite self-deprecating, but what can I say? I'm **British**! Everything is fair game to our sense of humour. Kurt laughed and the Americans (and Canadian and African) all snorted when they got the joke, some faster than others (read, Logan thought for a second then started shaking –he's got a scarily British sense of humour but **never** tell him I said that) but Peter just stared at me and then gave me a lecture for being 'unsavoury about my mutation'. Excuse me, but doesn't that fact I come from a country where pretty much nothing, and I mean **nothing**, is above ridicule, give you an idea about my sense of humour? All I said was that my fur made me look like a Persian and I was thinking of going hairless before I realised my skin would go all wrinkly in a totally serious, deadpan voice before asking whether they felt that would be an improvement.

What can I say? Like I already said, I'm British!

But Kurt got it so quickly, laughed so readily, teases so efficiently and warmly you feel insulted if he **doesn't** tease you, I feel that he understands me. He knows when I'm angry or mad, knows when I want to be alone and when I'm just **saying** I want to be alone and actually want a shoulder to cry on. He knows what I'm going through with my appearance and my confusion, my conflicting beliefs and my fear of what I am. He cheers me up when I just want to lash out at the whole world, makes me laugh when I hate myself. Wasn't insulted with his birthday present, merely grinned at me and started reading it while hanging from the lightshade.

Funny, isn't it? My favourite character of all time could end up being my best friend, despite the six and a half year age difference. And if I ever get home, I'm scrapping my plans to be a scientist in favour of writing for Marvel and bringing Kurt back. He deserves to live.

Isaac

I awoke sharply. I sniffed and I could smell everything. My senses were definitively back. I phased and fell through the floor. I span in mid-air and landed on my feet. I smiled. I was back in business.

I was about to teleport when I noticed I was in a part of the house I didn't recognise. It seemed when Magneto had given me a tour of the house, he'd forgotten to include some of it. The place was plainly furnished with dull, white paint slopped onto the walls. It looked like an ordinary office. I walked over to the desk in the centre of the room and ruffled through the files of papers. I read the names on the front curiously.

One read 'Project Implosion.' I flicked through it but it looked tremendously boring. I was about to teleport out of the room when I heard voices. I phased and stepped backwards into the wall with only the edge of my mouth sticking slightly out for air.

Magneto came into the room followed by Sabretooth. Magneto walked to the desk and sat down.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Magneto shouted.

"It's kind of hard to watch someone with the power to teleport, speed, and walk through walls," Sabretooth replied. "What am I anyway? His babysitter. He's not my problem."

"Just do as you're told. As for Isaac, something must be done about him. We can't have him running off when the fancy takes him."

I held my breath and moved backwards into the wall quickly.

I heard Sabretooth suddenly curse and exclaim, "He's been in here!"

Magneto swore. He whispered something to Sabretooth and he dashed out of the room. I poked my head out of the wall very slowly. Magneto had his back towards me. Sabretooth was nowhere to be seen.

"You can come out now," Magneto said suddenly. I wasn't the least bit surprised Magneto knew I was there the whole time. I eased slickly out of the wall. Magneto turned around and studied me.

"Where have you been?"

"I dropped through the floor annd landed here."

"You're always poking your nose where it doesn't belong. You aren't supposed to be here."

"You never told me I couldn't come here," I replied.

"Get out. And don't come back," Magneto growled.

I stood in shock. Was he throwing me out of the mansion? Magneto obviously didn't mean out of the mansion, because I saw his eyes flare in alarm when he realized what he'd said. But it was too late to un-say what had been said. I could already feel my eyes starting to cloud over with anger.

Sabretooth burst in. "I can't find Isaa-"

He didn't finish. I turned towards him and I felt the mist clouding my vision shoot towards him in the form of a laser. I saw the surprise on his face as he went sailing out the door. I turned towards Magneto. He raised his hands in a form of surrender. Or so I thought. I felt tendrils of steel wrap themselves around me. I didn't even bother to try and break the bonds. I phased through them. Before Magneto could raise his hands again, I sped towards him and punched him square in the chest. Magneto flew through the wall, destroying it. I could feel my fury and rage coursing into my eyes, begging me to let it out.

Magneto crawled to his feet. A thin trail of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. I felt my anger cool down slightly. With his helmet off, Magneto looked like a tired, old man. I heard approaching footsteps. I gave one last animal snarl, and then shifted.

I looked around. I was in the middle of the city. I quickly paid for a night in one of the cheapest, most private hotels in the city. I had enough money. Magneto always made sure I had enough pocket change. I didn't sleep a wink that night. I just lay there, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	33. Chapter 33

Rebekah

Kitty frowns and looks at my hand again. I hate it when people guilt-trip me into things but Kitty managed to get me to allow her to paint my nails. So now I have deep purple claws, as she said it would look terrible if I only had a little bit of my nails painted. So I can't actually sheath my claws until the top coat has dried.

"They look great."

I smile slightly. It's impossible to get annoyed with Kitty. She's just so bright and cheerful, always wanting to laugh. Then Rogue opens the door.

"Hank wants everyone down in the labs."

She looks worried so I don't think whatever it is is good. Kitty and I exchange glances and hurry down, me wafting my hands in an attempt to get my nails dried in time. We congregate in the lab and Beast looks up with more than a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"I've been getting some odd readings for a while and I've been checking with Henry and Reed and they've come to the same conclusion as me. And… We… We think the world is going to end."

Oh. Brilliant. I stick up a hand.

"Like, end end or just maybe end unless we do something about it?"

"Well, unless we've discovered a way to stop the very fabric of reality from unravelling itself and then the universe imploding in the last five minutes, then no, there's nothing we can do."

I stare at him in horror.

"You mean, being torn to little bits?"

"No. Nowhere near as dramatic as that. History will simply unravel. And then we will all cease to exist. We will have **never** existed."

"So you have no idea where this is coming from?"

He lowers his gaze.

"Yes… We have our…hypothesis. The collapse of the timeline started close to three months ago."

I arrived here three months ago…

"There are two points where the implosion is happening faster. And they appeared centred on… Antarctica and… and… Westchester."

Everyone's gaze fixes on me.

Isaac

I woke up to the sound of shouting. I must have drifted off. I hadn't intended to. I tuned in my hearing to the voices outside.

It was definitively Magneto. The hotel manager was trying to tell him a teenage boy had not been here recently. Magneto pushed him aside and moved towards the door. The one I was behind. I could see Quicksilver and Sabretooth behind him. I steeled myself for a long port and shifted. I landed in a heap of snow. I knew I didn't have much time. If Quicksilver was with them, he couldn't be too far behind. I started to run. I crossed the ocean and started across central Africa. I'd been running for five minutes when I heard a humming noise. I piled on more speed but the sound just got louder. Before I could teleport, I was pushed to the ground. I burrowed a tunnel of earth into the ground. My skin had been grated almost down to the bone. I looked up at Quicksilver. I gripped myself in an attempt to stall the pain.

"Why did you leave?" Quicksilver asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I've got these powers now. I can help people. I'm through with teams."

Quicksilver was silent. "Go," he whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I shifted. I landed in the ocean. The salt water stung my wounds viciously but it helped them heal faster so I gritted my teeth and withstood the pain. I was totally unprepared for what happened next. Everything was totally still and silent.

Then like a small atomic bomb, I was speared out of the water and gripped between two huge jaws. My first reaction was to scream. The shark plunged back underwater with me. I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't. The shark was crushing me. I tried to teleport but I couldn't budge something as big as the shark. I vibrated as fast as I could and the shark let go of me. I swam to the surface and gulped in a breath of air. I tried to think what could have enticed the shark to attack me. I looked down at my almost healed wounds.

My blood. I had been bleeding into the water. I froze. Everything was totally silent. I listened intently but I couldn't pick up anything. There was a small splash behind me and I twisted around. I could see two fins coming towards me. The sharks poked their heads above the water and came straight at me. I ducked beneath the water and fired my laser vision at one of them. The beam struck the first shark and cut it almost in half. The second one didn't stop to hesitate. He made straight for me. I drew my hand back, and with Quicksilver's speed and Colossus' strength, I swung my arm towards the shark. There was a thump that reverberated through the sea. I watched as the dead shark sank to the bottom of the ocean. I shifted above the water and started to run. I made it to New York where I bought a hot dog. I had lost most of my money when the shark had rammed into me so I had to find a job. Life was so complicated! I tramped through the streets. I saw a sign in the window that read, "Help for Hire."

I pushed the door open and walked into the shop. It was a pizza shop. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A man and a woman appeared. The man dusted his hands off.

"What is it you're looking for son?"

"A job actually. I saw your sign in the window," I replied.

"Sorry, you need to have a car. And you have to be seventeen."

"I have a car, and I am seventeen," I lied. The man stared at me.

"Where's your ID?" He asked.

"I don't have it on me. All I can say is, if you hire me, I'll get each and every pizza to its destination faster than you can blink."

The man glanced at his wife who looked at me strangely.

"Give him a chance Harry," she said. "We'll see if he can live up to his promise."

Harry gave me a hat and a uniform and gave me a pizza.

"Deliver this, on the double."

I saluted and jogged until I was out of his view. I teleported back and tuned into the conversation in the pizza shop.

"Do you think he's a mutant then Harry?" His wife said to him.

"Of course he is. But let's not do anything hasty. We'll let him work a couple of days before we call it in. There's no point in letting an obviously talented mutant slip through our fingers just yet."

I smiled and shifted to the adress. I delivered the pizza and shifted back. I was gone less than a minute. I walked back into the shop and pasted a fake smile onto my face.

"Next," I said. The women handed me another pizza wordlessly. I walked out and shifted. I'd have to be very careful around those two. After a hard day of work, I slept under a bridge. I pulled my coat around me tightly. I looked up at the stars and thought about my family back at home. All that seemed so long ago now. I missed them so much. For the first time in weeks, I sat down and cried for my lost humanity.


	34. Chapter 34

Rebekah

I'm cold and wet and tired. I ran. I panicked and ran, to get away from their accusing glares and conversations on what to do. I'm a coward, nothing more, nothing less.

A housecat can get quite a distance if it knows how. Stations were the biggest danger, but if you're canny, you can normally squeeze onto a train without being squashed.

So that's how I ended up wandering through the streets of New York in the middle of the night.

I caught a mouse. I was hungry and I acted on instinct. It was dead before I knew what I was doing. I ate it, because I was hungry. I can't afford to be fussy right now. I'm lost in New York, as a housecat. Does anything about this situation strike you as odd?

And then I hear the crying. I wander along a wall and I catch his scent before I see him. He's huddled up under a bridge, crying softly. And I feel sorry for him. Because it doesn't take an idiot to realise he's done something wrong and Magneto kicked him out. I leap and land lightly, padding towards him, tilting my head, knowing my green eyes are glowing like emeralds.

He barely looks up.

"Sorry cat. Haven't got any food on me."

But I don't want food. I curl up under his arm, pressing my head down. He's warm and smells nice. Like pizza. His fingers half-heartedly stroke behind my ears. I can't help it. I begin to purr.

"Yeah. Wonder what you're saying. Bekah would know."

I don't think I'll tell him I'm Bekah yet. After all, I think he'd prefer to be left alone by me. He probably doesn't want any reminder of the X-Men or the Brotherhood. So I just curl up and go to sleep.

I think that's my way of saying 'I forgive you'.

Isaac

I awoke sharply. Someone was digging in my pockets. I exploded upwards, kicking the two guys who had been rifling through my pockets halfway across the clearing. For a couple of seconds I didn't know where I was but it came back to me soon enough. The sound of the trains roaring by overhead reminded me of last night. I studied the two men directly in front of me. They were big, tattooed thugs. One of them had dozens of scars running down his face. The other was smaller, but no less menacing. He smiled creepily, displaying his gold teeth. He pulled out a knife and flicked it open.

"If you've got any money son, hand it over."

I swore at them. I had never sworn in my life but now seemed like a perfect time to start. The grin disappeared off the gold-tooth's face.

"Just for that piece of cheekiness, I'm going to cut out your tongue," he said advancing.

The scar-faced one put his arm across the others chest.

"Wait. There's something different about this one. I think he's a mutant."

"So what? We've dealt with mutants before. Let's just kill him and get it over with," the gold-tooth one replied.

"He's no ordinary mutant. He's omega-level. I can feel it."

I was confused. How could this guy tell? Could he sense auras like me?

"Come on. He's just a kid. I'll show you how omega he is," Gold-tooth said racing towards me.

I dodged to the side and kneed him in the ribs, followed by a right hook across the face. He fell to the ground. I locked eyes with the other one. He stared at me fearfully. I tried to speed towards him but I couldn't move. I looked down at my ankle. Gold-tooth was gripping my leg. I could feel my energy leaving me. He reached up and plunged his knife into my back. I let out a roar. There was a yowl and a furry ball of fury landed on the gold toothed man grasping my leg. He screamed and let go. I staggered away from him. Gold tooth grabbed the spitting cat and hurled it away from him. That cat had saved my life. I yanked the knife out and felt the wound heal. I turned to face the two mutant robbers. The scar faced one was keeping a wary eye on me. The gold toothed one now looked like his companion. He had dozens of small scars covering his entire face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well see now, I'll tell you seeing as I'm gonna kill you now anyways. I enhance or destroy mutant powers and my friend here jump starts them."

"Well that's swell. Your power is really cool. I think I'll add it to my collection."

That knocked him off his rhythm slightly. I didn't want to give either of them time to think. So I blasted them with my laser vision. When the smoke cleared they were both sprawled out on the floor. I walked towards them. I pulled off my glove and grabbed their arms. Little did I know, it was one of my biggest mistakes. I felt the spark of electricity shoot up my arm and I smiled.

I heard a meow. I turned around to see a rather alarmed looking cat.

"What? They intended to rob me, why shouldn't I do the same back? I don't even understand why I'm talking to you, you can't understand a word I'm saying. Thanks anyway though. You really saved me back there."

The cat meowed. I suddenly jumped up in alarm.

"I'm going to be late for work! I'd better go." I turned to run but the cat meowed loudly.

"You don't want to come, do you?"

The cat just stared at me.

"Come on then."

The cat clambered onto my shoulder. I set off at a brisk jog with the cat hanging on. I arrived a couple of minutes late. I set the cat down on the roof of the pizza shop and did my deliveries quickly. I kept a close eye on the shopkeeper and his wife. I wondered how my new powers would reveal themselves. I was going to find out very soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Rebekah

I hide in the alley, eavesdropping. The couple Isaac's working for are talking in low voices that I can hear as clear as a bell.

"How much longer can we keep working him for?"

"Give him a week, then call in the FOH."

My lips slip back into a snarl. Right now, we're both on the run from our old teams, we're both on the streets in a strange country. We both only have one other person. Each other.

"That cat's still hanging around."

"Feed it. We could do with a ratter. It looks like it's a feral."

"Pretty markings. Look at his paws."

"OI! I'm a bleeding girl!"

"Silly. She's a girl. She's a tort."

"Huh?"

"You don't know a thing about cats, do you? Here puss."

I turn my nose up, doing the haughty 'I am queen of all' routine that Night-Singer taught me. As soon as I'm round the corner I scoot off, desperate to find Isaac. When I do, my breath catches.

He's crouching under a rain of fists, an entire crowd surrounding him. And he's not fighting back. It's not too hard to guess why they're attacking him, especially when they're shouting 'MUTIE! MUTIE!' at the tops of their voices. I hurry down and see his frightened eyes. And then I roar, my body changing automatically, so tawny gold fur ripples over powerful muscles. Panthera Leo. The lion. I'm not sure which subspecies. As Beast said, I've already displayed my ability to take different subspecies of leopard and he says that I'll soon be able to control my shifts, instead of taking the one that fits my mood and needs best. I see Isaac's eyes widen in amazement as he realises I was his companion and then I roar again.

They scatter back, shouting something about a zoo animal getting loose and I leap forward, roaring and snapping at their heels, giving one who is coated in Isaac's blood a hefty slap with a paw. They scream and then I shift, taking the bestial form.

"After a mutie? Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."

Isaac

I froze in shock. The cat who'd been hanging out with me all this time was Bekah! A fist caught me on the chin and I hit the dirt. I curled up expecting to get kicked but all I saw was Rebekah standing over me, protecting me.

I've said it before but I'll say it again. I'm a trouble magnet. It follows me around like a loyal dog. I'd been doing my deliveries as normal. I'd gotten my next order and I made my way to the location. As I arrived I noticed there were an evil looking gang watching me. I realized I had sped to my appointment without stopping to think about who was watching me. I had quickly turned in the opposite direction, rounded the corner, and teleported. After I'd made my delivery, I had slipped through the wall with the intention of going past the gangs. Unfortunately, they were standing around waiting for me. They had seen me and had rushed me before I could get my thoughts together.

I stood up to fight beside Rebekah.

"Why are you here?"

"It wouldn't kill you to say thank-you you know," She replied smacking one of the guys with a heavy paw.

"Where are the X-Men?"

"You're full of questions today aren't you?"

"Why don't you answer them then?" I said hooking a guy in his ribs. There was a audible crack as three of his ribs shattered.

"Another question," Rebekah laughed. There was silence for a couple of seconds except from the constant thumping as me and Bekah pounded away at the anti-mutant gang. I dodged to the right and swept my leg underneath a couple of guys while Rebekah flipped backwards kicking two guys in the chins. Eventually, the boys yelped and leapt away. We let them go. We were both tired.

"We should really go after them. They'll probably attack other mutants," Rebekah said.

"I'm sick of this stupid mutant-human war," I said. "They can all stuff themselves as far as I'm concerned."

I sat down with my back against the wall and cried out. I reached behind me and yanked out a knife. I hadn't even noticed getting stabbed. I turned to look at Bekah. She was missing bits of fur and she'd been cut a couple of times. She had become a much better fighter than me in her time with Logan. Maybe Scott had been right. I relied on my powers way too much.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I heal quickly anyway."

"What happened with the X-Men?"

"I'm not with them at the moment," Rebekah replied.

"Will you go back to them?"

"I don't know. What about you? What happened with the Brotherhood?"

"I attacked Magneto and Sabretooth and then I ran as fast as I could."

We both picked up a low growl at the same time.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked. We both stood up as the gang approached again.

It was a shocking sight to behold. Attached to a leash were two beastlike creatures. They looked like mini werewolves.

I reached out with my mind and identified them straight away. They had the same type of aura as Bekah. They were feral mutants.

"How dare you?" I shouted. "How dare you chain up human beings as if they were nothing more than animals!"

"They are animals. And tools to use to wipe out the rest of you lot," one of the gang members said. A second later, they let them go. Bekah's cat nature shrank in the face of a dog for an instant but suddenly her body changed and morphed, once again, into a gigantic, ferocious lion. I turned my face towards my opponent. I was knocked backwards as the feral rammed into my chest with a flying leap. Such strength and speed was amazing. I looked at the gang to see if they were going to join in but they were keeping well out of the way. I stood up and phased as the feral went for my throat. I teleported above the mutant and brought my elbow down on the top of his head. My aim was to knock him out without having to kill him. I realized too late that feral mutants, like their animals were extremely hard to knock out. The feral twisted in mid air, grabbed me by the forearm and chomped down hard. I screamed as my bone was crushed into a thousand pieces. Unfortunately, I didn't have unbreakable bones like Logan. I tried to get away but the pain clouded my brain, making it impossible to think up any strategy. I roared in agony as the mutant gripped my throat with his jaws and applied pressure. I dug my fingers in the mutant's jaws and tried to prize them apart. I tried to call upon my strength but it had deserted me. I felt something shift deep within me and the next thing I knew, the feral mutant flopped down on top of me. It was dead. I stared in horror at the cold eyes as the life drained out of them. I looked over at Rebekah who had chased her quarry off. She came over to me and affirmed what I already knew.

"He's dead."

I shifted the body off of me and stared at it.

"What have I done?" I said to no one in particular. I remembered what that thug had said to me before I'd taken his powers. I enhance or destroy mutant powers. I didn't know how to control the enhancement or the destruction. And now I was a danger to any mutant around me.


	36. Chapter 36

Rebekah

Running is something I'm becoming very accustomed to these days. I ran with Isaac into the back alleys, took him to where the image inducer was hidden. He used his wages to get me cheap jeans and a shirt. I haven't quite worked out how to make the image inducer do clothes yet.

Walking along the streets together is odd. We've never really been alone, not properly. Before we were writing only. Then the X-Men sort of were always there. Then we kept trying to attack each other. And now we're hurrying down some street in Manhattan, and I'm trying to pluck up the courage to tell him we need to go back to Westchester, because we could end up destroying this reality.

And then my ears twitch as I hear screams and I start to run towards them instinctively. X-Men… They're going to be the death of me yet. Getting me all heroic and all. In the words of my favourite author, 'Heroic is a nice way of saying **idiotic**.' I can hear Isaac hurrying after me but he curses when I leap up a fire escape with all the grace of an alley cat. Note to self; if ever get home, take up parkour.

I race along the roof-top then see what looks like a mugging going on below. It doesn't take much to leap off the roof and land lightly between the woman pressed up against the wall and the three men surrounding her. I look up and touch the image inducer swiftly enough so only my eyes flash, from brown to emerald green.

"Sorry to break up the party."

The knife slashes towards my chest and I drop, sending out a leg to knock him off balance. Logan always told me that I rely too much on traditional martial arts moves and ordered me to spend two weeks training with Kurt, which definitely improved my style.

I bring up an arm and catch a punch, then flick backwards, launching off the wall and slamming into one of the men. I snap my head up and hiss, feeling my fur stand up on end, despite the inducer.

"She's some sorta hero!"

They turn and see Isaac leaning in the alley mouth, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Not another hero!"

He shrugs.

"Oh, she's the hero. I'm the terrorist."

And his eyes start to glow red, threatening in the darkness.

"Hold back Thief. And that's an order!"

I blink as soon as the words pass my lips. What right do I have to order him? But he nods and his eyes go back to normal.

"Course, I'm switching sides, so it would be really bad to start out by killing one of you."

"Thief…"

"What?"

The men start to run but one of them turns round and slams the knife towards me. I instinctively bring my arm up to defend my face but there's a crunch as the watch-cum-image-inducer breaks and I watch the horror on their faces.

Which is suddenly obscured by white webbing.

"Don't worry, mutant fair! Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is here!"

Somebody kill me…

Isaac

I was running with Bekah when we heard the screams. Bekah was up the fire ladder faster than I could blink. I cursed and teleported. By the time I got to the top, Bekah was gone. I ran across the rooftops. Without stopping to think, I launched myself off the edge. I straightened my arms and did a neat flip. I landed and sprinted towards the sounds of fighting. I was going to rush in and help but Bekah seemed to have it covered. One of the villains tried to throw a punch and Rebekah countered nicely. Even so, I decided it was time for me to make my presence known.

"She's some sorta hero!"

They all turned to look at me. I gave a small smirk back.

"Not another hero!" One of the thugs said.

"Oh, she's the hero. I'm the terrorist."

I felt the energy flow into my eyes like blood and I fought to keep it back.

"Hold back Thief. And that's an order!" Rebekah said sharply. I nodded and urged the energy to recede. There was something that had been weighing on my mind ever since Rebekah had shown up. I looked up, my mind made up.

"I'm switching sides anyway, so it would be really bad to start by killing one of you."

"Thief..."

"What?" I asked. The men were rooted to the spot.

"Just because said I wouldn't kill doesn't mean I won't hurt you very badly," I said under my breath while taking a step towards them.

The men started to run. One turned and went to stab Rebekah. She brought her arm up to protect herself. There was a crunch as her image inducer broke. The terror stricken man was about to turn to run when a dose of white webbing covered his face.

"Don't worry, mutant fair! Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man is here!"

I looked up in shock. It couldn't be. Spider-man was one of my idols growing up. To see him in person was almost too good to be true. I felt I knew him already. I guess I did. I was close to yelling out Peter, but I checked myself just in time. Spider-man's voice sounded exactly how I thought it would. Not too deep in pitch, and full of careless humour to hide the huge burden he always felt in his daily life.

"Spider-Man!" I said. I must have sounded like a little child.

"I see I have a fan," Spider-man said jumping down from where he'd been sitting, on the wall. I shook Spider-Man's hand excitedly and waited while Bekah did the same. The guy was still writhing on the floor, trying to tear the goo off his face. Spider-Man quickly webbed him up and left him to hang upside down.

"What are you doing here Spidey?" I asked. (I'd always wanted to call him that.)

"Well, I was just in the area and I thought I'd do my rounds. You're both lucky I got here in time."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and gave a snigger. "Actually, I was doing just fine without your help, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome citizen," Spider-Man replied enthusiastically. "So are you two X-men then?"

"Kind of," Bekah said, glancing at me. "It's a **long** story."

"Can we do your rounds with you, please?" I begged. I'm sorry. If you met a very famous person you thought only existed in comics you'd be begging to.

Rebekah said something about us not having the time but Spidey just waved it off and started spinning away on his webbing. I grinned at Bekah and ran after him. I slipped into slow-time and caught up to him. Bekah was right behind me. She looked grim, as if she was deeply considering something.

"What's up? I asked. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah," Bekah replied flatly. I faced my head forward and concentrated on my running. Something was definitely up with Rebekah. I wondered what it was…


	37. Chapter 37

Rebekah

I make sure that as I run, I run over buildings, careful not to let passers-by below see me. I've **got** to be more careful. I don't have my image inducer, **or** my X-uniform. Without it… actually, without it, I can still kick backside. The only problem is the clothes Isaac got. They fitted fine to begin with, but when I get stressed, my fur fluffs up. It's fluffing up right now. My clothes aren't loose enough to let it fluff up. I glance over at Isaac, who's whizzing after Spider-Man, comparing insults to use in battle. Could his fanboy adoration get any more obvious?

I flip lightly over a gap in a building and roll my eyes. I'm one to talk. I have been a resolute Nightcrawler fangirl for **years**, ever since I picked up the Rogue Storm pocketbook in my school library out of curiosity. Do **not** ever, at all, mention it to him. I would die of embarrassment.

"So, who's all silent and deadly over there?"

I glance over and skid to a halt.

"Panthera. More commonly called 'that infernal cat!' by people who don't realise I'm actually a person."

"So you can turn into a cat? Whoa… I know someone who would **love** to do that, if only so she could steal stuff…"

"It's not fun. People keep treading on you."

He stares at me oddly, well I **think** he's staring.

"Can you at least get off the webbing? I feel at a minor disadvantage."

He mutters something I hear quite clearly about little Cyclopes.

"I heard that."

He then starts muttering about mini Wolverines but I let it pass because he flips forward and lands on the roof.

"So what are two X-Men doing so far from home?"

"Er…"

I pointedly **don't** look at Isaac.

"Well… I just found out that we may be responsible for the unravelling of reality so I ran away to try and deal with it."

Both Isaac and Spider-Man burst out laughing and I glower at them.

"I'm being **serious** here!"

The laughing stops.

Isaac

Me and Spidey stopped laughing.

"Well, come to think of it, my underwear did seem a little out of place today," Spiderman said.

"I'm dead serious," Bekah said.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I said as calmly as I could.

"You only just found out it was me and I didn't really know how to phrase it properly."

"Why didn't you try, 'We're all gonna die unless we do something about it.' I find that always works," Spiderman interjected.

"Butt out web-head. I'm not in the mood," Rebekah said. Spidey raised his hands in good humour but it was hard to tell his expression behind his mask.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought you might have some ideas."

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is determine why this is happening. Maybe if we could find a way to return home it would stop it? Is there a particular place where reality's unravelling faster than others?" I asked.

"From what the X-men said, Antarctica and Westchester," Rebekah replied.

"I was in Antarctica, and you were in Westchester, so reality must be revolving around us," I said.

"That's what toddlers usually say, in slightly different words," Spidey laughed. I chuckled dryly.

"Maybe we should go to Antarctica and Westchester and check there?" I suggested.

"In case you haven't realized, you're the only one who could possible get there, and what would be the point? If what you said is true, and reality is revolving around us, there's no point in travelling anywhere. It would be a waste of our time."

"We have to do something!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Calm down Isaac," Spiderman said. "What that infernal cat's saying makes sense."

"I hate waiting for stuff to happen."

"And that's the reason you always run headlong into trouble and have to rely on me rescuing you," Rebekah said. I growled.

"Okay, break it up guys," Spidey said. "We have company."

I tuned my senses till I could hear the slightest noise. I could faintly hear the rustling of cloth.

"How did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Spider-sense. Never leave home without it. Move," Spiderman said shoving me to the side. A dart smashed into the rooftop slate. I ducked into a defensive crouch. There were dozens of them. They wore black t-shirts with yellow block letters reading, Friends of Humanity.

"Are they serious?" I asked. Most of them were just teenagers, only slightly older than me. A dart shot towards my face and I threw myself to the ground.

"I think they just answered your question," Spiderman said throwing himself at them.

I watched in awe as I saw a master at his work. He was lightning fast, and as acrobatic as he had always been in the comics. I had to stop myself from laughing as he did his trademark cheesy jokes while at the same time knocking them out. I had always been a fan of Spiderman's. He was just a normal teenage kid. A geek like I was. He got bullied a lot, just like I did. He got amazing powers and instead of avenging himself and using it for his own gain, (which I probably would have done) he used his powers to help people. If there was more of a role model than Spiderman, I was yet to find one. And what other sentence in life was more influential than, with great power, comes great responsibility!

"Wake up!" Bekah roared at me.

I jolted back into reality, and dodged a dart that was heading towards my chest.

"They aren't power dampening darts this time. They're deadly," Rebekah warned me.

"Thanks for the tip," I said grabbing one out of the air and jamming it into my opponent's windpipe.

The guy gurgled and white foam flowed out of his mouth. He fell to the floor choking. I looked over at Spider-man. He hadn't noticed. I kept on fighting and the numbers gradually dwindled.

The pizza shop owner must have set these people on me. I growled and lashed out at any one in striking distance. Hopefully, this would end soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Rebekah

I'm careful not to hurt them too badly. After all, they're just kids. Kids like me, only we're on different sides. When did there start to be **sides**? Flipping backwards, I kick some boy's chin up, so he's knocked unconscious without suffering anything above whiplash. I duck low, spin around, all the while trying to ignore the little voice in the back of my head whispering _rip, tear, bite, maim, __**kill**__. _I can't afford to lose control in a fight. Because I have the ability to kill people, with barely a thought. I now understand what Logan goes through, knowing he is a killing machine. I'm a predator, the **perfect** predator in a way. Fast, strong and smart. I could kill any one of these people by accident.

I manage to grab one of the dart guns and break it into bits, then let my lips part and a low growl slip out. They make an odd noise and I realise just how scared they are. I position myself carefully then let rip a roar, a snarling, furious roar that sends them scuttling off in fear. I don't think they were expecting anyone other than Isaac. Spider-Man scared them. I terrified them.

I turn and freeze. There's a teenage boy lying on the ground, a dart sticking out from his neck. He must have gotten hit in the fight. I already know it's too late but I still lean towards him staring at his strangely peaceful face. Did he know, when he attacked, that his life could be on the line? Probably not. I know people like this. They think it's a game, a joke. But it's not a joke for us, the hunted.

"HEY! Get away from him!"

I start and whip around. There's a cop, a gun trained on me. Isaac and Spider-Man are hidden in the shadows. I slowly raise my hands over my head.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Yeah right, mutie! Are there any more of you?"

I calm myself, hoping the boys will play along.

"I'm alone. No one else here."

"Step forward. Keep your hands on you head."

I walk forward slowly, being sure to keep my body language submissive. Then he's grabbed my arms and clasped cuffs on my wrists. He's now behind me and I smile, shift to cat and scoot off, leaving the cheap clothes in a pile on the floor as he starts shouting after me.

Right, I need to get to Westchester. Fast.

Isaac

Bekah started to run. Me and Spider-Man followed her. She shifted in mid-step but continued to run on all fours.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We need to get to Westchester."

"But reality is revolving around us. That means reality is unravelling wherever we are and where we both spent the most time. I'm guessing we tore a hole in the fabric of the universe or something."

Rebekah screeched to a halt. "So what do you suggest we do?"

I grinned. "I think we should pay Magneto a visit. He may have an idea what's going on."

"But we need a boat or a plain to get to Antarctica and only the X-men have that kind of stuff," Rebekah said.

I grinned even more. "Exactly."

Spider-Man jumped the gate in a single bound. He looked around before giving the all clear. Rebekah leapt the gate while I phased through it. I gazed up at the mansion. I hadn't seen it in what felt like a long time.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"My spider-sense isn't tingling so it must be. Let's go."

We set off across the lawn keeping low to the ground.

"Why are you helping us?" Rebekah whispered. "Why don't you just go? It would be a lot easier for you."

"This is the most excitement I've had in weeks. The last rescue I made involved a cat and a tree. Go figure."

"Well, that just means you're doing your job well," I said.

"It's not only that. I don't want to leave my friends, especially in the middle of a world crisis."

Seriously, how cool could this guy get? I was so chuffed about being called a friend of Spider-Man, I didn't notice Storm's scent.

Spider-Man grabbed me and jumped high up onto the wall. I looked down to see Storm walk out of the mansion. Storm looked around quickly before taking off into the air.

"Thanks Spider-Man. That was close," I said.

"What is up with you today?" Rebekah hissed. "You're going to get us caught."

I ignored the question and turned to Spiderman. "Why don't you get a more camouflaged suit? It sticks out a mile away."

"The last time I got a darker, more camouflaged suit, it came back to haunt me. I don't feel set to repeat my mistake."

Our plan was to get just above the sub-levels and then I was going to phase both of them down. We moved into position and Bekah and Spidey grabbed hold of my arms. Phasing with baggage was a lot harder than I expected and it took us a couple of minutes to get all the way down. I wiped a bead of sweat of my forehead. The easy part was behind us. Now came the hard part.

We all dashed towards the Blackbird. The door wasn't locked and it opened easily.

"This is crazy," Rebekah said.

"Didn't they ever show you how to fly this thing?"

"Not really. I saw Cyclops and Storm fly it a couple of times but I never flew it myself. I know how to start it up though…"

"Well, you're going to learn," Spider-Man said. "My spider-sense will most likely let us know if you're going to do something to endanger our lives."

Bekah narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "Well, here we go."

She reached for the ignition. The engine roared into life. Even above the blast of the engine I could hear approaching feet.

"Any day now Rebekah," I said nervously. "Let's get this thing off the ground."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Rebekah replied hotly. She reached for a handle.

"Don't pull that! If my memory serves me correctly, that activates the air brakes."

"Wait a sec, have you flown a plane before?" Rebekah asked. The footsteps were getting louder.

"I flew a glider a couple of times in the ATC but never anything as sophisticated as this."

"Well, if you've had some flying experience, for Pete's sake, help me out here!" Rebekah said.

"Okay," I said reaching forward to yank on the throttle. "Hold on."

I pulled on the throttle way to hard and the engine stalled. The footsteps were right outside the plane door now.

"Spider-Man, hold the door," I shouted. The armoured fingers of Colossus punched through the door and almost wrenched it off. A strand of webbing prevented him from doing so. Spider-Man quickly webbed the door and gripped the handle. Colossus applied more strength. Spider-Man was slowly losing the battle. Colossus could bench press approximately seventy-five tons. Spider-Man could lift about ten. The door was slowly getting pulled from Spider-Man's grasp.

Before this could happen though, I fired up the engine and pulled back the throttle slower this time.

The airplane gradually gained height until it was far above the mansion. I wondered if Colossus was still holding on. I pulled back the throttle and soon we were cruising at a steady five hundred miles per hour. I stood up and let Rebekah control the planes route. Spider-Man was gripping his arms and groaning.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"I think I might have torn a muscle. That guy was strong!"

"That's nothing compared of what's to come. Trust me," I said. I stared out the Blackbird's window thinking over the events that lay ahead.


	39. Chapter 39

Rebekah

I keyed in the coordinates and set up the autopilot, I hurry into the locker marked with my codename. Inside is a spare uniform, minus the coat which I normally never take off when outside. This causes a minor dilemma. My hands right now have limited mobility, especially when it comes to fiddly buttons and laces. My other form –the more human one- has normal mobility but less fur, therefore less decency. Right now I can get away with it as my fur is very thick. I turn to the boys.

"Eyes out of the window. Or else. You will have a very grumpy lion in here with you."

They both turn away, stare out of the window and start talking about flying. I shift and throw the uniform on as fast as I can. Then I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Right, you can turn back round now."

They do and Isaac whistles through his teeth.

"I didn't really get to see it properly before."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you were almost wetting yourself because you were terrified I was going to hit you."

He glares at me and lets out a low growl. Unfortunately for him, he's just copying Sabretooth. My vocal cords can definitely produce a much deeper, more threatening growl than his feeble attempt. So I snarl, just to prove I can. At the same time I can feel the fur standing up and the uniform stretching to accommodate it. Spider-Man looks slightly worried.

"Hey, guys, calm down! We need to work together! I mean, we've just stolen the X-Men's plane, are heading to one of the most inhospitable parts of the planet and are about to break into a super bad-guy's secret lair. I mean, isn't Magneto on par with Dr Doom?"

Both me and Isaac shout 'NO!' at exactly the same time, look at each other and start laughing. Spider-Man just sighs.

"Brilliant. I'm stuck with two hysterical British teenagers on a three-hour plane flight."

I straighten up.

"You can talk about teenagers!"

He stiffens and I feel fear emanating off of him. Oops. Time for the quick and easy explanation. As opposed to the 'we come from an alternate reality where you lot are all comic book characters and yes, we do know the future, unless us being here destroys any future there could be,' explanation.

"You don't smell much older than twenty. If you've been doing this for four, five years, then you obviously started at a younger age than we are. And I know for a fact that Reed Richards should never have sent Johnny Storm up in that ship. He was what, sixteen?"

Hah. I have successfully diverted the conversation from Spider-Man's secret identity cough*Peter Parker*cough and towards' Dr Richards sometimes rather dodgy experimental methods. And his lousy bedside manner. And the fact he sometimes forgets he's married. And… Actually, I can't be bothered to list all the complaints Spider-Man made about him. Then there's a sudden, high-pitched beeping. And I remember what I forgot to do.

"We're not shielded! They can see us coming!"

Isaac

I looked at the screen in the cockpit.

"You're not going to like this at all," I said. "We have three missiles heading towards us."

"Well that's just great. What do we do?"

"Well, if this was a movie I would do a long dive and throw some flares but I don't know the controls and I'm more likely to press the self-destruct button. I suggest we jump out."

The bleeping got even louder as the missiles approached. Spider-Man didn't bother grabbing a parachute. He quickly made a web model, booted the door off its hinges, and leapt out.

"Jump!" I said struggling to be heard above the wind. I pushed on the aircrafts joystick and the plane dived. I was hoping that would give us an extra couple of seconds. I turned around expecting to see an empty plane. I was shocked to see Bekah flying towards me. We both bounced off the bullet proof window and went straight out the door. Without thinking I reached out and gripped Rebekah's arm. I teleported and we both crashed into the snowy Antarctic as an explosion rocked the earth.

We'd just destroyed the legendary Blackbird of the X-men. Boy, were we in trouble.

I groaned as I got up. I had teleported us to the ground but we still carried the same momentum as when I started the shift. We had hit the ground at over sixty miles an hour.

Bekah stood up and growled ferociously. "You idiot! You could have killed us."

"Why didn't you jump when I told you to! You're the one that almost got us killed."

"Watch who you're accusing. Your buddy Spider-Man isn't around to protect you!"

"I'm not afraid of you Bekah. I'm just as powerful. You're just a freak!"

"Well, now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I'm always saving your sorry hind."

"Like I don't! In fact, I just did and you're complaining? Women. Why don't you just buzz off before I punch you in the head again? I enjoyed it the last time."

It was the final straw. Bekah's eyes widened in shock for half a second before she punched me in the face. I staggered back and jerked my head to the side while at the same time jabbing my hand at Bekah. She caught my wrist and applied a painful lock. I blasted her with Cyclop's vision and her grip loosened. I brought my leg high and smashed it down on her hand releasing the lock. I followed it with a headbutt to the face.

I had never hit a girl in my life but I didn't think it was the time to be gentlemanly. Not that Bekah would appreciate it anyway. Hit her properly or don't hit her at all.

I ducked a claw swipe and brought my heel up into her jaw. I had to cut back a bit on my strength. I didn't want to harm her properly. When I was with Magneto, they had tested my strength and found it to be fifty per cent weaker that Colossus'. That meant, in theory, I could lift thirty-seven point five tons.

I had no reason to worry about hurting Bekah though. She landed on her hands and slammed both her feet into my jaw. She swung over and kicked my legs straight from under me. I looked up to see Bekah's elbow about to behead me. I phased and she gasped as her elbow cracked. I teleported away from her and watched her warily as she stood up.

"Cyclops was right. You rely on your powers too much. You couldn't keep up with me for ten seconds without them."

"Maybe not. But who needs to be able to fight when you have powers?" I said, going into slow-time. Rebekah charged me but she was moving in slow motion. I palmed her in the face pushed her to the ground.

"I don't need to have your agility and fighting prowess with these powers."

Bekah started to change. Her fur fluffed up and it started to take on a stripy appearance. She had looked like a half human half housecat hybrid before. Now she looked like a half tiger half human hybrid.

A savage growl rumbled in her throat. "You've made me very angry Isaac."

I was curious but I wasn't scared. Nothing really surprised me anymore.

"Is that supposed to scare me Bekah? Cause I'm feeling very underwhelmed here."

"Well then allow me to overwhelm you!" Bekah roared, charging forward and swiping her huge claws at my throat.

"STOP!" A voice cried. I turned to see Spider-Man. I couldn't see Spider-Man's face behind his mask but it was most probably a look of absolute horror. Too late, I realized Bekah's claws were still in motion. There was tearing sound and then a sharp pain. I fainted.

When I awoke I could feel the blood gushing out my throat and seeping into the snow all around me, staining it red with my blood.

"Damn," I managed to croak. Bekah was frozen, looking at the glistening blood on her claws. She was back to normal now. There wasn't a trace of orange about her.

"Why are you fighting?" Spider-Man asked. "The end of the world is at hand and two powerful mutants are squabbling like children! You're supposed to be on the same side. The enemy is Magneto here. I thought we were going to fight him together, for the greater good of mankind and all that. I can't believe you two. You're so selfish."

I felt like I was a kid again. Getting told off for taking an extra biscuit. I looked up at Bekah. I smiled slightly, then fainted again.


	40. Chapter 40

Rebekah

I back off slowly. I know **exactly** what's wrong with me. But first, a lesson in basic pet keeping.

Put a dog's tablets in its food and the stupid creature will wolf it down. Put a cat's medicine in its food and it'll either eat around it in the case of tablets or refuse to eat it at all in the case of liquid medicines. The only way to get a cat to take medicine is to wrap it up in a towel, force its mouth open and massage it down the creature's throat. And even then it will often spit it out. This is all leading up to me saying one thing… I can taste the drugs in my food.

Every single meal, my food has been laced with a mild anaesthetic. Not morphine, as we already know from tests I react like a cat to that –in other words, I go hyper –but other drugs that dull my instincts. Killer instincts. I've not had my dose for over twenty-four hours. Already it's out of my system. Already the beast is beginning to surface. Already I see every little movement as prey, begging to be chased and killed. That's the reason I didn't bring the X-Men up on it. It's for my own good. Because if I don't, I get vicious. And Isaac lying on the red snow is testament to that.

I sheathe my claws and close my eyes. I can't keep this up. Soon I'll lose control, and then I'll not only be putting my sanity on the line, but the lives of all those around me. I stare at Spider-Man.

"If my eyes change, if I start to shift slowly and won't tell you why, you need to treat me like a wild, **wounded** tiger. If you don't… you could end up in worse shape than Isaac."

He stares at Isaac but then winces when I haul him up onto my shoulder.

"We need to head south. I **could** shift, but you'd have to carry my uniform. I could take Isaac. A snow leopard will last longer out here than a human."

He shakes his head.

"Don't risk it. If it's the animal you're worried about, you shouldn't be exposing yourself to it."

I nod.

"Right, it's this way."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, I'm an X-Man."

He gulps and nods.

"Yeah. The best at getting in trouble."

I nod.

"And isn't trouble wonderful?"

Isaac

I woke up choking. I reached for my neck and could feel the skin drawing together. There probably would be a scar for a couple of hours.

"You okay buddy?" Spider-Man asked. I realized he was carrying me. He put me down and we continued to walk with Spider-Man supporting me.

"I feel like I swallowed a cheese grater but apart from that I'm good."

"You okay?" I voice said beside me.

I turned to look at Bekah padding along beside us.

"Yeah I am, no thanks to you," I said in a humorous voice.

I -like most boys- was really bad at holding a grudge for long.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said.

"Doesn't matter. We were both being stupid. Let's just forget it ever happened."

Bekah nodded and we carried on walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Towards Magneto's hideout I hope," Bekah said.

I reached out my mind to search for the Antarctic Utopia. I found it immediately.

"Have you found it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah. We need to go bear off slightly but Bekah's nose is pretty accurate despite the temperature."

"It wasn't hard. This route is used quite a bit. Maybe they use it for importation and stuff like that."

We walked on for a while. My feet were buzzing to run ahead but I still felt pretty weak.

A scorching star suddenly shot across my mind. There was a mutant coming. And a powerful one at that. We ducked behind a snow dune as Quicksilver whizzed by. He was probably going to inspect the wreckage of the Blackbird. We waited until he was out of sight before continuing.

"We're here," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Mastermind must have thrown a shield up that makes it impossible to detect through the senses."

"What do we do?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, I could teleport us into the middle of the city and hope the illusion wears off."

Spider-Man and Bekah grabbed onto my arms and I ported us into the city.

Spider-Man shook his head. "I don't know how you get used to that. It feels strange."

We looked around. The place was dark but it was definitely Magneto's city.

"Do you know the way?" Rebekah asked. I nodded and started walking. The whole place was eerie and silent. It was like a ghost town.

"What's up with this place?" Spider-Man asked.

"Magneto's a dictator here. No one makes a peep after eleven. Let's go."

We jogged to Magneto's mansion. I rubbed my teeth together ferociously until they made an audible sound.

"Calm down Isaac," Spider-Man said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I hadn't even realized my eyes were burning with red energy like an inferno.

"I hate him so much!" I said with a power in my voice I didn't know I possessed. "He turned me into a killing machine and used me. He stole my life and crushed it. I want to kill him."

"We're not here to do that! Let's just see if he knows anything and then scoot," Bekah said.

"Move!" Spidey whispered urgently.

We got out of sight as Sabretooth crept around the corner on all fours. He looked more bestial than the last time I'd seen him. He looked like a huge cat. He growled an even deeper and fiercer growl than Bekah. He could smell us. He started to stalk towards us. I turned to look at Bekah. She was grinning like a bobcat. She crouched down on all fours andpadded out silently. Sabretooth growled even more furiously but didn't make his move straight away. He didn't speak. The beast had taken over too much for him to say anything.

Magneto must have given him a character enhancing drug to make him a more efficient guard dog. Bekah's fur puffed to its maximum capacity and she growled until I could feel the vibrations through my feet. I weighed up the situation in my mind. Sabretooth was at least three times bigger than Bekah but I was willing to put money on her being faster and more agile.

I would just have to hope that would be enough. They circled each other like caged lions.

The first strike was from Sabretooth. His paw/hand snaked out to strike Bekah on the side of the head. Bekah rolled with it and caught Victor full across the head with her back paws. His jaws snapped and suddenly the movements became too blurred for my eyes to keep up with it.

I could have slipped into slowtime but I something caught my eye. Toad was high up on the wall, clinging to it like a spider and he was staring straight at me. I didn't think it was wise to get in the middle of two feral mutants but I didn't want Toad reporting back to Magneto we were here. I doubted my laser vision would hit him so I turned to Spider-Man.

"Do you think you could handle Toad?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm The Amazing Spider-Man. Watch," he said and he was off. While Bekah and Spider-Man were distracted I teleported inside. I was back inside the office.

Magneto was seated at the table. I didn't make a move for a while. It could be a trap.

"What do you want Isaac?" Magneto said looking up.

"First, I'm going to find out why time is unravelling and second, I'm gonna rip your throat out. Just for the hell of it."

"Well, the first's most probably your fault," he said calmly. "And as for the second, well, go ahead. I doubt I could stop you."

I decided I would kill two birds with one stone and throttle the answer out of Magneto. I sped towards Magneto and gripped him by the throat before he could even gather his thoughts. I snarled

"I'm going to enjoy this. I guess it's time for the legendary Magneto to die!"


	41. Chapter 41

Rebekah

He's fast and strong. But I've been training against the Sabretooth sims in private for **months**. I know how he fights, how he thinks. And I know he doesn't know what I can do.

My body ripples as I change and suddenly I know **exactly** what I'm turning into and I feel a little spark of 'Yeah'. Sabretooth seems slightly thrown off by the fact he's now facing a Siberian tiger in its prime.

I leap, twist in the air and land on his back, pinning him down. I've been trying to get that move for **weeks**. Only this time I manage it perfectly, my weight keeping him from moving. Time for being violent.

I grab his head between my paws, raise it, then slam it right back on the metal floor. There's a dull 'thunk' but I do it again. He growls, so I whack his head down again. It takes twelve more head injuries, some of which I put enough force behind to **kill** a normal person. But finally he stops struggling and I'm going with unconscious rather than dead, so I go for my belt and the metal ties. I've shifted back and have just managed to tie his feet to his hands when Spider-Man comes down.

"Whoa… That guy actually gave me a run for my money, what with all the jumping and whatnot…"

I gulp.

"Where's Isaac?"

"He went on ahead? Why, is something wrong with that?"

"Let's just say that Magento's 'special students' normally end up wanting to kill him."

"So… It was a **really** bad idea to let Isaac go off on his own?"

I just stare at him and he nods.

"Yep, bad idea."

Then I shoot off, trying desperately to find Isaac's scent trail in the snow. And I don't. I do find Magneto's though. I charge along after it, ignoring Spider-Man's "Wait for me!" and hoping he'll be able to keep up, especially when I'm on all fours in my more cat-like body. I can go a **lot** faster than my frankly rather hopeless more humanoid form. Right. Left. Left. Straight. Straight. Right. And I'm at a large, wood-panelled door that knowing Maggie (can you see I've been spending too much time around Wolverine?), will be metal inside. I **could** slam through it, but I don't. Instead I just turn the handle and step inside. And freeze.

Isaac is standing over a kneeling Magneto, hand tightening around the Master of Magnetism's throat.

"STOP!"

He doesn't respond so I leap, landing on his chest and struggling to pull his hands away, stop him choking Magneto.

"Get **off** me!"

"I'm sorry…"

And I jerk my hands, there's a sickening crack and Isaac staggers backwards, both wrists broken. I shake my head.

"There's been enough death in this fight already. I'm getting sick in my soul. I just want **out**. I'm not cut out for this Isaac. And neither are you. Look at you! You're worse than **he** is! At least he has a **reason**! Even if his methods are really, **really** dodgy! But all you want is revenge! That's no reason to try and kill him! And if you do, what then? How do we find out? You kill him, the New Mutants won't happen! You know as well as I do that he'll be redeemed! Maybe… But he needs to be alive to do that! No more killing. It's destroying us both…"

And Isaac's eyes are unreadable.

Isaac

I looked down, my wrist hanging uselessly at my side. I wait a couple of seconds as my wrists knit themselves together. Bekah's words rang in my ears.

"What you've said Rebekah, it's true. I am worse than Magneto. But he made me into what I am today! And why should I let him live? You know as well as I do he'll kill hundreds of people before he turns around. Are you willing to have their blood on your conscious?"

"You don't have to be what he made you! Be yourself. And as for Magneto, you aren't the one to decide whether he lives or dies. You aren't God!"

"He gave me these powers for a reason."

We stood in silence.

"We're both turning into monsters in different ways," Bekah said.

"Apart from one very big difference. I embrace the way I am and exploit it. You fight it Bekah. Why don't you just give into it and be a monster like me? It's not like you've actually killed someone yet."

"I'm losing control. One day I'll turn on my friends and I won't be able to control it. That's why, while I still have my own mind, I'm going to fight it with all my might."

"Well, you just got that out straight out of a novel."

"Diary of a Mutant, page twenty three," she said grinning.

"I still feel the same way you know." I said.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you kill him."

"I figured you would say that," I said with a small smile. I blasted Bekah into the wall with my optic blasts. I really didn't want to hurt her after we'd finally had a conversation that didn't result in us trying to kill each other but she had broken both my wrists so I figured she would forgive me eventually. I bent down to pick up Magneto who was still coughing feebly. Bekah slammed into my side.

"Looks like I'm going to have to break more than your wrists this time."

"Sorry Bekah but that's not going to happen."

I teleported no less than fifteen times in a row. When I finally stopped Bekah was dizzy and retching on the floor.

"I truly am sorry Rebekah," I said. I turned around as Magneto raised his hands.

"I'm not going to let you take me," he said. As I thought, the walls were full of metal. They bent and buckled and they all floated up.

"You know that won't work with me right?" I said. "I'll just phase through it."

"I know, but what about your friend?"

Before I could do anything Rebekah was wrapped in steel tendrils.

"Use this," Magneto said, producing an injection. "If you don't I'll kill her. It'll block your powers. Not permanently of course."

"And why do I care?" I replied.

Magneto blanched for a second but the smiled. "I call your bluff," he said. Bekah groaned as the metal squeezed. I heard a crack as one of her ribs broke.

"Stop! I'll do it alright," I said. Magneto chucked me the injection. Before it had left his hand I was already in slow time. I sped towards him, caught the injection mid-air, and jammed it into his throat.

The metal crashed to the floor immediately, along with Bekah. Magneto wailed.

"Stop moaning. It will wear off in a couple of days."

Magneto didn't stop moaning so I kicked him in the face. It felt so good. Annoyingly, that was the time Spider-Man appeared. He webbed my hands to my legs.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"You can let me out of this. I'm not going to kill him. I was just knocking him out."

"Sorry pal, even I can't get out of my own webbing."

"Damn. I forgot about that. So how long am I going to be stuck like this?"

"An hour at most. Don't sweat it."

I rolled my eyes. "Just check to see Bekah's all right."


	42. Chapter 42

Rebekah

While my healing factor may not be Wolverine standard (I can't regrow limbs or stuff like that), a broken bone is no real problem for me. What annoys me more is the punctured lung. When Spider-Man steps forward, I wave him back, then stagger over to the desk and start going through the files. Isaac's file is almost as thick as Nightcrawler's. Going through it is **very** interesting. Especially the psychological profile. Oooh…

Right, cross-references. Project Implosion looks interesting. I flick through the files and finally find it. Reading it is…interesting. Well, it **is** about us. But apparently Magneto is terribly worried about it all and thinks the only way to stop it is to kill one of us and dump our body in a black hole and hope it goes to a parallel reality. Apparently it's something to do with a link which was preceded by a terribly long word that I think even Beast might have trouble understanding. It include postnatal, so I haven't the foggiest. I've always regarded human reproduction with more than a dashing of distaste. I'm a physicist first and foremost, a chemist second. Biology I'm good at but my heart's in Physics. Always has been, always will be. And then I read the summary.

_Whilst Thief's powers are much greater and of more use to the cause, as well as his allegiance to the fight for freedom, he should be the primary candidate for termination. He is more dangerous and Panthera's limits are as yet untapped. In the long-term, she could be more valuable or even a great threat._

Oh. Well. That's kinda niceto know that Maggie thinks I'm dangerous. Even if I'm not as great a threat as Isaac. I pick up the file, as well as both Isaac's and mine, then turn. My lung and rib are both healed. Isaac's still bundled up though. I grin.

"Right. Mr Spider-Man, since you appear to have webbed our partner in crime up, I'd quite like you to carry him. In the meantime, I do believe the X-Men are here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I think the alarms are a bit of a hint."

"What alarms…? OWWW!"

The alarm in the office finally sounds, just after all the other ones –that I'd been listening in to (enhanced hearing anyone?). I smile sweetly, which is really difficult to do with fangs.

"Those alarms."

He winces.

"You **enjoy** this, don't you?"

I nod, suddenly pensive.

"And that's why I have to get home. Why **we** have to get home. We shouldn't be like this."

"Why not?"

I blink, amazed.

"What?"

"Why can't you be like this?"

"Because we come from a world where you're all comic-book characters!"

I'm fed up of lying. I just want to go home and be normal, boring, bookish Bekah. I want to go home and spend my evenings reading bad fanfiction and making excuses to myself about why I should be doing it before my homework.

And then the doors are blasted open and the X-Men stand there, Cyclops looking thunderous, Wolverine looking like he's trying not to burst out laughing. Well, at least **one** X-Man isn't going to kill me…

Isaac

I'm grabbed roughly and bundled into the back of a plane. I saw Bekah following more slowly with a pile of papers. She was boxed in by a couple of X-men. I guess this was how it felt to be arrested.

"Spider-Man, you might as well be on your way," Cyclops said. He would have put cuffs on me for sure had I not been webbed up already.

"No thanks Cyclops. I like to stay." Spider-Man hopped into the back of the plane with me.

Bekah followed shortly along with the rest of the X-men and Magneto. It was cramped inside the plane. It was about half the size of the Blackbird and there were at least a dozen people including Spider-Man, me, Bekah, and Magneto.

"We discovered the smoldering heap of the Blackbird about ten kilometers from here. Cyclops almost had a heart attack. I assume you crashed it?" Logan said.

"No actually," Rebekah said. "Buckethead over there shot it down."

Logan smiled slightly. "And why is he here?" Logan said pointing to Spider-Man.

"Hello, I'm right here you know? I can answer for myself. I saw these two youngsters in trouble and I thought I could help them out, keep a lookout for them and stuff. These youngsters get themselves into a lot of trouble," Spider-Man answered.

"Isn't that the truth?" Logan said.

"So are we in trouble?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I was joking."

"Why did you lie to me?" Spider-Man asked.

"We didn't really lie to you. We just weren't a hundred percent honest."

"So where do you really come from?"

"Another dimension."

"And is it true that everyone's a comic book character?"

"Yes and yes we know your secret identity and yes we know an awful lot about you and no we won't tell you what we know," Bekah said.

"We're almost there," Cyclops informed everyone.

"Already?" Spider-Man asked.

"This things is easily faster than the speed of sound."

We arrived and we were all taken off the plane. They locked an inhibitor collar around my neck.

"It's just a precaution," Logan said. I growled.

Bekah grimaced and followed the X-men into the room with the files leaving me and Logan alone.

"What's happened to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"When you arrived you were a normal boy and now you're a cruel maniac who doesn't seem to own a conscience."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said sullenly.

"What's happened to you? Tell me everything."

I don't know why, but I ended up pouring out my heart to him. He was like the father I hadn't seen in months. He listened without saying anything. When I was finished, Logan whistled slowly.

"You've got a lot of pent up emotions in you kid. You need to try and release it constructively."

"What do you do?" I asked.

Logan smiled grimly. "I usually dice something up."

"Sorry I asked."

I looked at the door and wondered what was going on. The X-men, along with Spider-Man, Bekah, and Magneto, were all sitting behind soundproof doors talking about something top secret that concerned me, while I sat outside with an inhibitor collar strapped around my neck. My hearing was advanced to superhuman levels but even I couldn't hear through soundproof doors. I really wish I knew what was going on!


	43. Chapter 43

Rebekah

Cyclops starts to lecture me but Beast stops him.

"We'll have time for that later. What have you found out, Panthera?"

Okay, I'm in trouble. He's referring to me by my codename.

"Basically, you can't stop it unless you find a way to catapult one or both of us back home. Seeing as neither of us know exactly **how** we got here and I didn't really notice any **wormholes** under my bed, your guess is probably a lot better than mine."

"Er…"

I roll my eyes at Angel.

"Wormholes? Come on, it's basically the excuse for every single sci-fi story out there. It's sort of like… You know the sheet diagram they use for spacetime? A wormhole is basically a pinprick in the sheet."

"Huh?"

Magneto, still chained up with plastic cuffs sighs.

"A wormhole Angel. Ask your hairy friend."

Beast shakes his head.

"No time. And then there's what to do with Isaac…"

Cyclops nods.

"He needs to be tried. Send Panthera back…"

I leap up.

"Don't you **dare**! Don't you **DARE**! It's my fault **anyway**!"

Everyone stares at me.

"Come on, surely you worked it out. You've been drugging me as it is. Repressing the instincts. Isaac copied that and no one knew it. And it was amplified by Wolverine and Sabretooth's natures. It's our own fault. He just went to the pack leader who seemed strongest. It's what wolves do."

Everyone stares at me.

"What?"

"Drugging?"

Beast, Cyclops and Professor X exchange slightly embarrassed glances. I sigh.

"Seriously, it was just a minor anaesthetic. It meant I wasn't hunting you all, pouncing on you and trying to rip your throats out."

And then I blink.

"Why isn't Isaac in here anyway? This affects him as much as it does me?"

Logan winks.

Isaac

Logan strolled out of the room and sat beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"The good thing is they aren't going to lock you up."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I would have escaped sooner or later."

Rebekah came out accompanied by Storm and Cyclops. She was led away without a word.

"Rebekah saved your hide back there. She said that she'd been drugged since she got her powers so that she'd stay in control. She thinks you've been copying her undrugged nature and that's why you've been so vicious. Being around her is making you go crazy. We might have to start drugging you as well."

I remained silent. Speaking wouldn't get me anywhere here.

"But we both know that's not what happened don't we?" Logan said. "Deep down you've always had the ability to be a killer. Your powers just brought that out."

"So do you think I shouldn't have got these powers?"

"We don't get to decide who gets special abilities and who doesn't. It might make it easier if we could though."

"Well one ability I picked up is the ability to jump start mutant powers. I just don't know how to control it yet."

"Really? We could use that. Say, if you were given the chance, would you join the X-Men again?"

"I doubt that's going to happen but perhaps. I'm definitely not going back to Magneto."

"That won't happen anyway. He's firmly locked up in a secure plastic prison in the sublevels."

"Did you search him?"

"Yes we did. Why?"

"Did he have a small medallion around his neck?"

"Yeah but it was silver so we didn't confiscate it. He said it was his mother's."

"It's a S.O.S signal. It's to call the Brotherhood."

"What!" Logan said jumping up. There was a loud explosion. The earth trembled for several seconds.

"I've got to go," Logan said.

"Logan, aren't you forgetting something?" I said gesturing at the inhibitor collar.

"Isaac, you know I can't do that. You're not trusted yet."

"Do you trust me?"

"I can't be sure yet."

"Give me a chance to convince you."

Logan's claws slid out. Like lightning, Logan sliced through the collar. It clattered to the floor.

"Kid or no kid, if you turn against us I will gut you," Logan said with a solemn face.

"I'm not a kid," I replied moving towards the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Rebekah

I'm getting into uniform, ready for the battle with the Brotherhood. Isaac runs by but I call out his name and he turns to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Here."

I throw him one of the trainee uniforms.

"Unstable molecules. Helps keep you safe."

He looks at me for a long moment.

"Thanks. For this. And for lying."

I shrug.

"I want to get home but I won't go without you. Get it?"

He nods. I shrug my coat on. It feels good, the wool warm and not at all scratchy. The vibranium mesh barely adds any weight at all. No weight, lots of protection. Very handy for when unstable molecules get a little too much battering.

"Who do you think will come?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know. Probably most of them."

I nod slightly.

"Okay. I need to go, I've been working with Kitty on an attack-defence style that took a lot of effort. Also, memorise these rosette patterns and other defining features."

I hand him a set of images Beast compiled so the X-Men would recgonise me as a leopard/lion/whatever I happened to be taking the form of.

He looks slightly nervous but I shrug.

"It's only a precaution. You should still be able to sense me."

"Yeah. Look..."

I stare at him.

"Isaac, if you betray us, you do know Logan will probably try and kill you and I don't think there are very many who would stop him."

He nods once more.

"Right, let's go. Get changed. Seriously, unstable molecules are a life-saver. Although if you're here for a while, we'll get rid of the spandex."

I lope off, long easy strides. Kitty is already dressed. I smile at her.

"Ready to fight the Brotherhood? I am very, very glad Logan forced me to train with the Brotherhood Danger Room session."

She laughs but I can tell it's forced. She's scared. They all are.

And then she glances at me and I realise she isn't scared of the Brotherhood. She's scared of me and my outburst. Oops.

"Look, I want to go do a border check. I'll try and meet up later."

The look of relief in her eyes hurts. I switch forms to the more animalistic shape and run off gracefully. The main attack seems to be at the front but knowing the Brotherhood, there's going to be another attack from the back. There is.

I'm leaping through the trees when the red orb shoots towards me. I leap, dodge and land neatly, turning to look at the Scarlet Witch.

"Miss Maximoff."

Her eyes narrow.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. In fact, you go down on one of my favourite heroes list at about two. Maybe three. Of course, that's not until you leave the Brotherhood and you and your brother go off to the Avengers and save the world. Numerous times." Best not mention the mental breakdowns.

Her hands drop.

"We...We leave?"

"Oh yes. Become wonderful examples, especially to the Young Avengers."

"Who?"

"Sorry, they don't exist just yet."

She is staring at me, her green eyes clouded with confusion. She wants to trust me. She honestly does. But she isn't certain she can. I have to... Yes...

"You and your brother were adopted. Magneto saved your life and you felt duty bound to help him. All you have to do is get out."

She's staring at me. One last thing will seal this.

"I'm going back to protect my home. I won't hurt Pietro. I am going to turn my back. I trust you to do the right thing."

I turn and walk off slowly, making sure I present a target. She doesn't attack. As soon as I'm back in the woods I run, charging towards the sounds of fighting. Cyclops' voice rings in my ear.

"I repeat, Wolverine is under Mastermind's influence. Avoid him at all costs."

I process that. Logan=bad. The lawn -when I get there- is torn up. The Brotherhood and X-Men are battling it out. I launch in on Blob, trying to dig my claws into his head to allow Rogue to beat him. Not working. I glare at her.

"Gloves! Off!"

She looks worried.

"ROGUE! NOW! SORTA BEING SHAKEN TO DEATH!"

She tears a glove off and rams her hand directly into the Blob's face. Good. He falls unconcious and Rogue wavers slightly. I grab her arm, let her get a little bit of healing to help her cope.

She nods, relieved.

"Thanks, sugah."

I dance off, but a fist hits me about twelve times in the space of a second. I curl up into a ball as the blows rain down.

"WHEREISSHE?! WHEREISWANDA?! WHATHAVEYOUDONETOHER!?"

"Gone... Ran... Told her...safe...Avengers..."

He stops hitting me and then we're on the other side of the grounds.

"What?"

I explain -twice- and then he just stares at me.

"She's left?"

"Look, can you drop me back off there? I feel rather alone."

He nods slowly. Impressive for a guy who can run half-way around the world in 92 seconds. And then I'm back. Kitty sees me, screams. I raise my hands to placate her but Isaac is running towards me, waving his arms in terror. I don't have time to turn before a burning pain fires across my chest.

I look down. All I can do is stare. Stare. Stare at the blood trickling down my chest, at the torn holes in my uniform. Vibranium didn't protect me from this.

I look back up. Isaac is standing stock-still. Kitty looks horrified. I look back down.

Six, blood-stained adamantium claws reflect my wide-eyes.

Isaac

I ran into the mansion and grabbed one of the leather X-men jackets. I had always loved them.

I threw it on along with the body suit that Rebekah had given me and moved out into the battlefield. Spider-Man appeared beside me. He was wearing a black mask with two holes for eyes.

"What happened to your mask?" I asked.

"Wolverine's been put under some sort of spell by this guy called Mastermind. He thinks he's fighting the Brotherhood. He crept up behind me. He would have killed me as well had it not been for the faithful spider sense."

"Well, I'll be sure to avoid Wolvie then," I said. I reached out with my mind. I could detect Magneto and with two other mutants with him. One was definitely Toad and the other was...

"Storm!" I said starting to race towards the mansion.

"Wait for me!" Spider-Man yelled but I had already broken the sound barrier. I arrived less than a second later. Storm was unconscious on the floor. I knelt down beside her and propped up her head. There was blood running down her face and her nose looked broken.

"Storm, are you alright?" I asked shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes slightly. She smiled.

"Isaac, I'm glad to see you," she said. She obviously had a concussion.

"What happened? Where's Magneto?" I asked.

"Behind you," a voice said.

I swivelled my head around. Toad, Blob, and Magneto were standing there. Magneto was dressed in full garb. My eyes glowed with energy. Blob moved to stand in front Magneto but Magneto stopped him. He had already prepared a force field strong enough to withstand anything I could launch at him.

"Isaac. Again, we meet."

"I think you'll find it's, 'we meet again'."

"Never at a loss for words are you?" Magneto smirked.

"Why don't you just go on your way?" I asked. "You've already managed to escape and the X-men will be here soon."

"No rush. Mastermind has got those fools quite busy. By the time, they realize they've been tricked, we're be long gone."

"What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it simple? I'm going to kill both of you."

I looked down at Storm and then back at Magneto. "Over my dead body."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Magneto said. "You've come really far from that first time I met you in the woods but you can't take the three of us and it doesn't look like anyone's coming to your rescue does it?" Magneto said.

"Wrong bucket brain," Spider-Man said swinging in and landing beside me.

I smiled. "You were there the whole time weren't you?"

"Superhero training, lesson one, always know when to make your entrance."

"It's good to see you Peter."

Even with the mask on I could see the gobsmacked look on his face. His mouth opened andclosed like a goldfish for several seconds.

"Well, that was unexpected," he finally blurted out. "When Bekah said you knew my identity

I didn't really believe it."

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I should have gave you a little warning."

I took one final look down at Ororo. Being careful not to injure her further, I took off my jacket and placed it underneath her head. I stood up and turned to face the trio from the Brotherhood.

"We need to get them away from this area as soon as we can," I whispered to Spider-Man.

"Easier said than done," Spider-Man whispered back. "Have you seen the size of that guy? They don't call him the immovable Blob for nothing."

"Just follow my lead," I said charging at them suddenly.

"Some lead," I heard him mutter

I ran towards Magneto. Blob and Toad moved in front of him just as I had expected. I launched myself over their heads narrowly avoiding a couple of fists. Spider-Man did likewise. We landed in front of Magneto. He stood stock still expecting us to throw a punch at his force field but I knew we didn't have the combined power to do anything to it by ourselves. We waited for Blob to turn and throw a wicked haymaker before we ducked and threw our own powerful punches.

The look on Magneto's face was priceless. Him and his shield went soaring through a wall. He rolled a couple of times before coming to a complete stop.

"Move!" Spidey said tackling me out of the way as another punch missed my head by inches.

"I owe you one," I said.

"Try not to lose count," Spider-Man said jumping out of the way of Toad's tongue.

I grabbed it and teleported him outside. then swung him around at super speed and let him go. I teleported back.

"One down," I said. "Time for Blob."

I ran towards Blob at super speed and teleported him as far as I could. We landed on the lawn where he was attacked by the X-men. My work there was done. I left things with the X-men while I teleported back. All of a sudden, I collapsed with dizziness. Moving something as big as the Blob had exhausted my strength.

Spider-Man grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. I groaned and retched on the floor. I looked up to see Magneto walking towards us.

We both went into defensive positions. He held out his hands disarmingly.

"You're lucky Isaac," he said.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I won't be killing you today."

"Why?" I asked again.

"We've ran out of time. Mastermind can't keep up the illusions for much longer. Even now, Jean is starting to unravel them."

"Well, thank you for not killing me," I said with mock gratitude.

"Oh, I almost forgot. One more thing, you may want to look behind you."

I didn't trust Magneto so I didn't. But I did reach out my mind to see if I could detect any mutants. There was a couple but they were quite far off. They were both feral. I could tell that easily. I was sure one was Rebekah. I knew her mutant signature well enough to be able to tell where she was from half-way across the world. If I wasn't mistaken, the other was Logan. Logan! I span around to see Logan charging towards Bekah, who was completely oblivious.

I started to run but for all my speed I felt like I was moving through quicksand. I wasn't going to make it. I yelled at her to move but I was moving too fast for my voice to be audible. I approached as Logan reached her.

"Bekah," I screamed as Wolverine's claws pierced through her. She looked down at the claws in horror. I skidded to a stop. Logan yanked the claws out and stood watching her coldly as the blood gushed out. A light suddenly went on in his eyes as the illusion wore off.

No one moved. I rushed forwards and tried to stem the flow of blood with my hands but there was too much. Still Logan didn't move. Blood dripped from his claws onto the floor. Beast appeared beside me.

"Keep applying pressure," Dr McCoy said but his voice was an echo inside my head. I couldn't believe this was happening

"Come on Bekah. You'd better not die on me now. Come on!" I shouted. Rebekah's eyes were almost closed.

"Don't fall asleep Rebekah!" Dr McCoy said. And still Logan stood there, his eyes completely dead, with the steady rhythm of the blood hitting the dirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>__We both have quite a lot on and as this story doesn't seem to be gaining as much following as before, we may end up putting it on hold while we catch up._


	45. Chapter 45

Rebekah

Black crowds the edge of my vision. Pain... Pain, all through me. Like someone...well, like someone stabbed me. Voices. Shouting my name, other names, someone begging. A steady drip-drip-drip, from a liquid too viscous to be water. Blood, my nose supplies. My blood, my brain points out in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Odd. I can actually **feel **my body shutting down but my brain doesn't seem inclined to follow. Instead it's being remarkably cheery, considering its body is bleeding out.

I can see why they call it tunnel-vision. There's only a tiny pinprick of light left. I twitch my left ear, more out of instinct than anything. Would the elephant on my chest please get off? We're reaching St Pancras Station, all off for the Continent. Oh, and there's my brain catching on. Funny. I thought dying would hurt more. Unless this isn't really dying, but me just waking up, ready to go back to school. It's about time if this is all a dream. Oh. My vision's clearing... I swear, if I float out of my body, I want a word with whoever's in charge of dying. Could you get anymore cliched? Is this death? Because everything's sort of swimming back into focus, the black leaving the edges of my vision and then my brain starts scolding me. Healing factor, **idiot**. Oh yeah... I mean, not a super-fast, super-effective, bring you back from a skeleton healing factor. But apparently I heal from 'fatal' injuries. Just very, very slowly.

"Okay, who's sitting on my chest. Please get off. It hurts."

"Bekah!"

"Oh. Hi Isaac. Can you get off my chest please? You're kind of stopping me breathing."

"You **did **stop breathing."

"Oh. I kind of guessed that. My brain was displaying signs of oxygen starvation. Hallucinations and all. How long?"

"Three and a half minutes."

"Oh. Cutting it close then?"

And he punches me in the stomach but only gently.

"You had me **worried**!"

I grin and sit up.

"Come on. I'm harder to kill than a cockroach. And they can survive having their heads cut off."

"If. You. Do. That. Again. I. Will. Kill. You."

"Nice. Real smooth, Isaac. Reaaal smooth."

And as we're walking back, I exchange a curt nod with Logan. We'll talk later. After Beast's finished mother-henning me and gives me a good to go.

Isaac

We all sat in the dining room around the table. Everyone was serious. Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room. He nodded in my direction. I kept my face completely straight.

"No one's been seriously hurt, thank god," Professor X said. "Storm is still in the infirmary but she'll be fine in a couple of days."

"How could this happen?" Dr McCoy said. "There's no way the Brotherhood should have been able to get past the sensors we installed."

"It doesn't matter how they did it," Rebekah said. "The most important matter at the moment isn't the Brotherhood. They've got back their leader which should keep them happy for the most important thing is what we're going to do about time. From what Dr McCoy said it's started to speed up now. We don't have much time left to stop it."

"Well put Bekah," Professor X said. "It seems when the both of you came to this world you ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space. Our realities are going to collide eventually and then who knows? It could be the end of life as we know it."

"So what are we going to do?" I said.

"We're working on it," Dr McCoy said. "I've talked to Reed and we have a plan. Not a very good one mind you but it's all we have at the moment. Maybe if you guys find a way to go back you can repair the tear."

"That's not guaranteed. We could make it worse and how do you repair a tear in reality anyway?"

"That's what Reed and I are working on at the moment. We'll get back to you within a couple of days hopefully."

Logan was sitting at the end of the table in silence. He hadn't said a word since the attack. I wanted to talk to him but everyone was steering well clear of him so I thought I'd follow suit. I had read loads about Wolverine, about his past, and about his murderous rages. Looking at him sitting there, I could see how he could have been a killing machine. He looked perfectly composed sitting there, but I could tell by the sound of his racing heart and his creased brow he was in a deep meditation. The thing with Bekah had hit him harder than I thought. His eyes snapped open and he stared directly at me. I felt like I'd been caught staring but my gaze didn't waver. A smile hovered at the corners at his mouth. He would be okay.

I stood up. Everyone looked at me. They were still in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I'm tired. I'm going for a nap, laters," I said, and with that, I walked out.

I checked in with Ororo. She was under heavy sedation so I left. I phased through a couple of walls and ended up outside. Teleporting seemed too much effort right now. I looked up at the stars and thought for the millionth time what I'd done so wrong to deserve such a fate as this. Stranded in a strange world, with nothing familiar to comfort me. My powers and the whole mutant thing was great at first but now there was nothing I wouldn't give to be back at home. I lay down on the cool, velvet grass and went to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Rebekah

I pick up the shreds of my coat and my bloodstained shirt and sigh. The shirt, that's fine. The X-Men always make sure we have three or four. The coat isn't so good. Logan coughs.

"We could take that to Jean."

I nod and set off. He follows. Great, now we have to talk about feelings.

"Look..."

"Logan, for pity's sake, you were in the middle of an illusion from one of the best illusionists on the planet, capable of fooling a cosmic entity! I don't blame you!"

He stares at me for a long moment.

"You don't seem afraid of dying."

I shrug.

"Oh, I'm scared. Absolutely terrified. Not of dying. Dying isn't what scares me."

He fixes me a dark stare.

"What are you afraid of then? Judgement?"

I shake my head.

"It's not something to be proud of."

"Go on."

I stop and hug my coat to me.

"I'm afraid of living. Of never being able to make anything of what I am. To suddenly realise I'm old and I've wasted a lifetime. At...At times, I've stood by the road and just watched the cars and wondered -just wondered, in a totally detached way- what would happen if I stepped out. And I'm just scared that the fact I actually wonder about dying and I find it so...neutral; not good, not bad; I'm afraid there's something wrong with me. I'm not afraid of dying but... It feels like I'm torn between live fast; die young and wanting to live forever, be young forever. And I'm so scared. Because at times I feel there's something wrong with me. Something...not quite human. I...I don't get these totally obvious social cues. Am I detached? What's wrong with me that I see death or injury as an experiment not a danger? I'm so afraid there's something wrong...defective... Am I something different? Is it just because I'm a mutant and I've always known it deep down? Logan, at times... At times I've hurt people and enjoyed that rush of power."

He stares at me and I shoot off. He grabs my wrist.

"You... You aren't afraid of dying? You're afraid of the human part of you?"

I nod then shoot off. Find Jean, hand over the coat and then she closes her eyes and the coat is molecularly reassembled. I thank her, smile and run off. Avoiding Logan at all costs.

Isaac

I awoke with a start. It was raining. I didn't move for what seemed like ages. It was warm so the rain didn't bother me that much.

"So I'm not the only one who likes rain," Kurt said appearing beside me in a puff of purple smoke.

"How you doing Kurt?"

"Not bad."

"I'm sorry Kurt. After everything you did for me, I betrayed your trust and hurt everyone."

"Isaac, it's fine now. Try not to look back, but only ahead. That way we can all move forward as a team."

Professor Xavier contacted us saying to meet in his office immediately. We both looked at each other and ported simultaneously.

Everyone was there. Dr McCoy was narrating something to everyone. I listened to what he had to say.

"The reason our reality is unwinding is due to a machine in the Pacific. It seems to be making reality expand. Reed has picked up some sort of magical energy signature which is the power behind the machine. It also seems the Brotherhood have been drafted in to help guard the machine.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Cyclops answered. "Simple. We take out the Brotherhood and destroy the machine."

"If only life was that simple," I heard Logan mutter. I turned to see where he was. He was across the room sitting next to Jean.

"You're right Logan," I said under my breath. His head snapped up and looked straight at me.

"I know you're one of the only people in this room who can hear me. Listen carefully, whatever Cyclops planning will take too long. You know how he is. He'll plan for every unlikely event. That's okay in most situations but we don't have much time. Whatever we decide to do has to be done tonight. You could take Sabretooth, Spider-Man would take Toad, Me and Bekah could take Blob and that would only leave Mastermind and Magneto. If we strike fast, we could disable them quickly and take on whoever's controlling the machine. What do you think?"

I watched Logan's face closely. He had that composed look again. He was probably remembering what he did to Bekah the last time we went up against the Brotherhood. His eyes suddenly flashed and he nodded slightly.

"And don't even think of leaving me out," Jean said in my head. "I'm the only one strong enough to take on Mastermind."

I and Logan stared at her in amazement. I hadn't even felt her inside my mind. "I'm the only one keeping Charles out of your heads at the moment, but don't think I won't let him know what you both are up to if you don't include me."

I looked over at Professor X just as he turned away. He must have noticed my lips moving and tried to read my mind.

"That's right sonny boy, your mental shields aren't strong enough to stop a telepath of Charles' level unless you're concentrating," Jean said. I turned to look at Bekah. She was standing in the doorway looking back at me. She had heard every word.

"You in?" I asked, so quietly, only someone with super-hearing could have heard. She had that look on her face all girls seem to get when the boys are about to do something stupid. Nevertheless, she nodded and we were silent again.

"It's settled then," Jean said aloud in our heads. "We'll meet outside the gate at ten to twelve. Someone make sure to tell Spider-Man. I'll get the coordinates to the place and Logan will get all the gear we need."

It felt good to have Jean on board. I had never been more sure of success.


	47. Chapter 47

Rebekah

We stand in a little circle. I raise my hand.

"If we're going to steal any form of transport, I'm boycotting this crazed venture. I've already got the Blackbird blown up for forgetting the cloaking system."

Phoenix smiles.

"Don't worry. We won't crash it this time."

I shake my head.

"I'm not going in one of those crazed contraptions again. I already have bad experiences with planes."

They all look at me. I groan.

"Okay, it's a long story. I just... I don't like flying, okay? Never have and getting shot down just made it worse."

Isaac grins.

"So you are scared of something, after all."

"Shut up. Because right now, I really don't want to do this. And if you make a joke, I will turn right back inside and go tell the Professor."

He raises his hands.

"I won't! Promise! But we have to fly."

I groan. Sigh and walk over.

"Just so you know, I hate everything you choose to be."

Jean just raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug.

"Look, I'm not fond of flying and I don't like it when people tease me about it."

She nods then we all traipse up into the Blackbird. I strap myself in and close my eyes. I really don't like flying too much. I hear Jean and Logan going through start-up procedures, the engine power up and then we're gone. Isaac leans over.

"You clear on the plan?"

I glare at him.

"What do you think? I only came up with half of it myself. And we've gone over it thirty times already. It's basically suicide. I hope you're happy getting me into about twelve life-or-death situations since we arrived here."

He shrugs. Jean spins around in her chair.

"Right, everyone. Let's go over the plan one more time."

I groan.

Isaac

"Women are so difficult," I muttered, forgetting for a second I was in an enclosed space with two people with super hearing and a telepath. Bekah and Jean stared daggers at me.

"Well, you are women aren't you?"

The stares were getting more aggressive. Logan looked like he was on the verge of a smile but he didn't dare, because Jean was keeping an eye on him as well. Spider-Man was making small snorting noises.

"Okay ladies," Logan said, switching to auto pilot and swivelling his chair around, "If looks could kill, Isaac would dead by now. Everyone just calm down."

"Okay," Jean said leaning back slightly. "Besides, it's not women are difficult, men are just so simple."

"Exactly!" Bekah said.

"Wo!" Spider-Man said. "Hold your horses there!"

"Men aren't simple. They just get the task done where as women would prefer to chat about it and worry about the dangers."

"It's not worth it," Logan said to me with his head in his hands.

"You do realize how stupid you sound right?" Bekah asked. "If you don't think, you die. As you have proved, running headfirst into situations without thinking just gets you into trouble."

"I get bored easily," I mumbled.

Bekah and Jean rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Logan said. "Let's go over the plan one last time."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Rebekah said. "Please spare me. I would still remember this plan in ten years the amount of times we've been over it."

"No one ever got hurt by being over prepared Bekah. Remember what you said about running headfirst into a situation without being prepared. I promise this will be the last time."

I leaned over to Rebekah and whispered, "You only came up with thirty percent."

"Lies," she said loudly. "It was definitely fifty."

"Thirty-five."

"Forty-five."

"Forty."

Bekah stopped when she noticed Logan, Spidey and Jean staring at us. I was in hysterics. It was probably the stress of the mission.

"We all know the plan. Let's just get it done Logan," Bekah said. "We're not students anymore."

"Well, technically, you are but okay then. I won't patronize you."

We were all silent for a minute.

"Are you really annoyed at me for getting you into potentially life threatening situations since we've been here?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's women's language for yes," Spider-Man said.

"Be honest, wouldn't life be boring without me though?" I asked.

Bekah laughed harshly. "Well, isn't that the truth."

"At least I've gotten you out of a few of them."

"Well, don't speak too soon. There's a ninety-nine percent chance we're going to die tonight."

"Forever the pessimist," I sighed.

"Forever the realist," Bekah snapped back.

There was a chuckle in the plane. We both turned to look at Spider-Man who was starting to shake with laughter.

"You two are ridiculous you know that?" He said laughing harder. Pretty soon I was howling with laughter as well. Bekah grinned and then we were all laughing together.

"Come on guys," Jean said, holding her sides. "Back to business. We're approaching the first drop zone. Spider-Man, get ready."

Spider-Man turned to look at all of us. "See you on the other side." Then without any hesitation, he threw open the door and leapt out, spinning himself a parachute as he went.

"Watch out for yourself out there!" I yelled and my enhanced hearing picked up the faint reply, "Will do."

"Second drop zone coming up. Isaac, you're next," Jean said.

I walked towards the plane door and felt the strong wind tearing against my face.

"Isaac," Bekah shouted, struggling to be heard over the wind. "Be careful."

"No worries," I replied.

"Good luck," Logan yelled. "Remember, for this plan to succeed, everyone's part has to go like clockwork. Take out the power grid and then engage the Blob."

"Where's your parachute?" Bekah suddenly called out.

I smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

I leapt out screaming, "YOLO!"


	48. Chapter 48

Rebekah

While our minor sexist argument was fun, there's still that slightly nervous part of me that is screaming that I'm bleeding insane! I've never done a chute jump before and now I'm about to do one over what could turn out to be a warzone. Yay me! I turn to the door.

"Third dropzone! GO!"

And I leap out. Cold winds buffet me and I try to remember the twenty minute training session Jean and Logan gave me. My hand automatically strays for the cord but I pull it away. Jean told me she'd pull it telekinetically. But what if she forgets?! I spin and swear. All I can think of is a centrifuge of blood, which probably **isn't **the best thing to be thinking of right now. Stop thinking about terminal velocity! Think of air resistance! Good, now arms out, provide drag. Stop panicking and start thinking like a scientist. You always think of yourself as one, so start acting like that!

The cord is tugged and the parachute unfurls. I grab the small straps and tilt the chute. There's a small floating structure -the machinery- and I'd rather not get my fur soaked. It takes ages to dry and then I'd probably have salt crusted in my fur as well. Not exactly comfortable. Jean's hiding me from view, projecting an image of a blank sky to all who may look up but I'm still terrified. That's kind of obligatory.

This part of the plan **isn't **mine. I wouldn't be stupid enough to suggest a parachute jump. I simply suggested some of our ground tactics. Well, most of them. I hit the raft and run, pulling the chute off as I do so and throwing it into the sea. There the silk will be weighed down by the water and sink. I glance up and watch the Blackbird swirl around. Autopilot, taking it back to Westchester. Hopefully, the rest of the X-Men will be able to come and get us. I spot Isaac and hurry over.

"You know what to do, Be- 'Thera?"

"Yes. Now close your eyes."

He does and I shrink down. Not cat. I know it's there... Used it when I was working out this plan... There! The wildcat form is comfortable. Slightly stocky build, stronger than a typical housecat but small enough to slip through to the machinery and to let me tear it to bits unnoticed.

I slip out of the clothes and Isaac snatches them up, stuffing them into his bag.

"Good luck."

I mewl in reply and start slinking along.

Isaac

As I fell through the air, I suddenly realized how stupid I was to jump out of a plane without a parachute. Oh well. I could see water below me anyway and my healing factor would take care of any broken bones. I tried to get into a streamlined shape and prepare for the collision. I felt my body start to speed up until I was going extremely fast. I slipped into slow time and watched as the icy water came closer and closer. Two things flashed through my mind as I was about to hit the water. One, this water was probably shallow and I was about to break every bone in my body and two, this water was going to be freezing cold.

I hit the water with hardly a splash. Thankfully, there were no icebergs lurking beneath the surface. I was right about the temperature though. It was bitterly cold. The X-men body suit I was wearing protected me from the worst of it but my unprotected face was blue within seconds. The shock was enough for me to withdraw breath and underwater, that was not a good thing. Instinctively, I teleported to the surface, choking and spluttering water everywhere. I teleported to the bank where I took a couple of minutes to recover. After, I felt warm enough to move, I started making my way to my first target point.

From what Jean had told me, I was on the border of Canada and Alaska. I found my target almost straight away. It was a small power station. My job was to but it on the blink for a few hours. A task I went about with great pleasure. I took a deep breath and started to gather energy. When I was at maximum power, I let it all out through my eyes like a small atomic bomb. The explosion was incredible. It must have lighted the area up for miles.

My first job done, I slipped into slow time and sped towards the second target. Bekah would already be there. I travelled further into Alaska. I could feel the temperature dropping. The Blackbird passed over my head. I stopped as I reached my destination. Bekah came running up to me. I turned to face her.

"You know what to do. Be- 'Thera," I said.

"Okay. Now close your eyes.

I did as she requested. I wished her luck as she padded off towards another power station in the distance. I stuffed Bekah's clothes in a knapsack and lay them down. I had to wait half an hour before Bekah was back out. I laid her clothes on the floor and she wiggled into them and expanded into her more human form.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Like a dream. The workers there didn't have a clue what was going on."

"We've got to go and meet up with Jean and Logan. Grab on," I said holding out my arm. She did and I teleported a couple of times.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Bekah said once we had stopped.

"We're here; can you smell Jean, Logan, or Spider-Man anywhere?"

"No, can you?"

"Not with my nose," I replied. I reached out with my mind and searched for them.

"Jean's over there somewhere and Logan is behind us. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. I can't detect Spider-Man but that's cause he's not a mutant."

"Show off," Bekah said with a grin.

Within ten minutes we were all together again. Spider-Man arrived last.

"There were no skyscrapers to swing on so I had to run," he complained.

We had all completed our separate missions. The first phase of the plan was to take out the nearest power stations. That way, the machine couldn't absorb any of the energy. The next part was to get to the machine, which was fronting as an offshore oil rig. For this we'd need a couple of sea planes. They were in huge supply in Alaska. Hopefully, they wouldn't miss a couple.


	49. Chapter 49

Rebekah

Cold. Cold and wet. First thing I realised was, that while my wildcat form was stronger than a normal housecat, it **sucked** at swimming. So for this one, I'd need a big cat with a thick coat and a strong swimmer. I dive in and feel my body elongate, strengthen. Thick fur, powerful swimmer, large body mass to prevent me from freezing to death. It's only when my paw splashes out in front of me do I realise what I've become. Pale orange fur with white pads, black stripes around my legs. Siberian tiger. _Tigris Tigris._ My paws crash into the waves as I pull myself towards land, a mile and a half away. I see Logan edging warily towards the water. Oh yeah, I forget he doesn't like deep water. Then I spot Jean flying over and netting him telekinetically. Great. Why didn't she mention that **before** I leapt into the drink? It's freezing and it's more than a mile to shore. And I'm cold and wet and grumpy. Cats don't like getting so cold.

Jean flies over me and I'm hooked out of the water and the water all steams off me as she pulls the molecules away. I glance up and try to smile. It may have looked more like a snarl. It wasn't meant to, of course.

The air is still cold as it rushes past me so I fluff it up and relax -as much as you can when you're traveling at 70mph over a freezing cold sea, held up by pure thought. I shiver once and then try and relax. It doesn't exactly work. I can see Isaac a few hundred feet to my left and try to wave. I don't think I managed it. The feline form isn't made for waving. Or smiling. Or basically doing anything that could be construed as communication other than yummy human eat eat eat. Unfortunately there's a little bit of me that keeps saying that. And the longer I stick around one body, the more the voices sound. They're thundering by the time we get to the coast so when we're dropped, the first thing I do is run away from the scents of blood and warmth and...

Changing is hard. My body keeps trying to pull itself back to the tiger form and I feel the animal mind fighting with my own. It wants to be in charge. It wants this body. But I force it aside and am soon shivering in the cold air as I hurry over to where Isaac dumped my bag of clothes. I follow the scents and soon hurry into a clearing where the others are waiting. Isaac raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

I stare at him unblinkingly. The lie slips out smoothly.

"Never better."

Isaac

I sped across the water, my feet a blur of motion. Sea spray attacked me from every side, soaking me to the skin in seconds. Logan, Jean, Spidey and Bekah were flying in a sea plane less than a hundred feet overhead. It had been easy to steal it. Jean had offered to carry everyone to the rig but we needed her in top condition so we resorted to stealing. Not something I enjoyed. Rebekah had moaned when she had found out we were flying again but it was either that or a boat. And cats hate getting wet. Not that I liked getting soaked.

_How you doing? _Jean asked.

_Could be better but I'm not complaining_, I replied.

_Good._

After twenty minutes, the oil rig loomed into view. It was bigger than I'd expected. Steel and iron jutted out from almost every gap making the rig look like a hedgehog. It was the perfect fortress. The only way to get onto the platform was by air.

It struck me that Magneto must have built it. He was only one capable. That was why the Brotherhood were in such a hurry to get him back.

Above me, the plane drifted down lazily. It landed on it's floats. The occupants quickly stepped out onto the water where Jean kept them from sinking. Her grasp on her telekinesis was incredible. She sank the plane with a quick telekinetic jerk. It would attract unnecessary attention. I slowed down and Jean put me under her telekinesis as well. We walked towards the oil rig and Jean lifted us up to the top level over the deadly spikes. Once we were standing on the rig she released her hold on us. We split up without a word. We'd been through the plan enough times. Me and Rebekah were together. We slipped away like wraiths. Bekah took on her wildcat form again.

The oil rig was as big on top as it looked from the outside. It would take at least a full day to explore all of it alone. We could smell a lot of smells but were only interested in one. Blob's. I reached out my mind and found Blob right away. He was sitting on the ground keeping watch, leaning against one of the protruding metal spikes. I prodded his mind gently and his colour flared alarmingly. Interested I prodded harder and me and Bekah heard a faint groan of pain. The Blob's mind was so badly defended that even me, not a telepath by any extent of the imagination, could tap into his head using my mutant detector and fiddle around.

"What are you doing?" She hissed turning back into her more human form.

"It seems I'm giving him quite a headache."

"Well stop it! Those groans are going to get us discovered."

"We've got to take him down anyway and who said that was going to be quiet. If this works it will be quicker. Now shush, I'm trying to concentrate."

"So what you going to do? Headache him to death?"

There was an even larger groan and then a loud thump. We walked round the corner and looked at the huge lump of flesh they called the Blob lying face down unconscious on the floor.

I grinned at Bekah. "One down. Four to go."


	50. Chapter 50

Rebekah

I flash a look at Isaac. No use getting cocky. I slip ahead, four paws padding silently. It's a cat thing, legs moving in a certain way and feet placed down carefully. Catwoman! Pah! Being a cat isn't leather and bullwhips. It's all in the movement. A paw placed here, a slight move there. Whiskers always brushing ahead, guarding. I...hate is a strong word... I don't feel **comfortable** on two legs anymore. Four legs are much more practical, even if there is an annoying lack of opposable thumbs. For a clumsy person, having two extra supports really is wonderful, even if it means two extra limbs to get tangled up. But that hasn't happened. Apparently, cats have better senses of balance than we do. I pause. Voices. Low and urgent.

"We have to go **now**."

"But..."

"Wanda, he's already suspicious. Come on! I can't believe you're trusting that cat girl."

"But she seemed so **sure**..."

"She's an X-Man... For all we know... Wanda!"

And I'm suddenly picked up and being slammed up against the wall. I snarl in pain and anger and dig my claws into his hands. He drops me and I neatly twist, running to hide behind the grey legs (no red perception, remember?)

"Oh, you poor cat. How did you get here? Oh!"

She's noticed a late addition to my uniform. A stretchable collar, made of unstable molecules, deep purple with a horizionatal black stripe and the tag, the X on one side with 'Thera' written on top and the address of the school engraved on the underside.

"It's you..."

I give a little purr. She grins.

"Any particular reason you're here?"

I shrug, which is surprisingly difficult when your shoulders are in a completely different position. And then I hear a quiet voice with the London accent.

"Get away from her **right now**."

Great, Isaac. Butt in when we don't need you, why don't you?

Isaac

I crounched into position, ready to attack. A violent hiss from Bekah stopped me in my tracks. I gave her a puzzled look but I didn't relax.

Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch stared at me waiting to see what I would do. Rebekah's fur puffed up and she growled at me. The meaning was clear. Back off. I forced myself to relax and stand straight. My body was stilled tensed like a spring ready to snap into action at any sign of danger.

"I guess this means you're leaving?" I assumed. Quicksilver and Wanda looked at each other and I could see the resolve in their eyes. They both gave a barely perceptible nod and turned.

Bekah purred and shifted back into her human form.

"Both of you will go on to do great things."

Wanda smiled and then they were gone. I could still see the trail of dust where Quicksilver had thrown up in his wake.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Bekah just smiled.

"Let's go and help the others. Where are they?"

"This way," I said without hesitation. I'd been keeping their location in mind at all times. "Spider-Man's the closest and he's still engaged with Toad. We'd better go and help out."

"Let's go," Bekah said shifting. She charged off with me close behind.

We arrived just as Spidey finished off Toad.

"This guy had learned some new tricks but I've faced off stronger villains than him in my sleep."

"Let's go," Bekah said.


	51. Chapter 51

Rebekah

I tensed up and sprang forward, neatly landing on Mastermind's head. I don't think he was expecting that. Or for the cat to suddenly turn into a substantially heavier snow leopard (I was cold, okay?) and clout him around the head, knocking him swiftly into unconsciousness. With almost surgical precision, might I add? Maximum sleepy-time, minimum brain damage. Really not to hard, if you know the exact force to apply to the exact point. Thank you, Beast.

I spot Logan and run over to him, still in snow leopard form. Look, it's cold and aside from the collar, I'm naked. Also, it's incredibly hard to explain that you want your coat back when your main method of communication is 'meow'. I tense up and jump forward, shifting to wildcat and landing neatly on his shoulder. He grins at me.

"Having fun?"

I just stare at him and leap off again, running through the legs to find the machine. That's my job. Jean prevents others seeing me, I sneak through the fight and turn everything off. Or plain wreck it, which is my dear friend Isaac suggested. Of course, I pointed out what happened the **last **time someone was stupid enough to try and wreck Magento's stuff, at which point he immediately pointed out that he had a change of heart when he thought he'd hurt Kitty and we ended up having another argument. We seem to spend a lot of time arguing.

I stop. **This **is it? It looks like an outdated computer. One of the big ones that took up a whole room. Oh well. Now, should I wreck it, or just turn it off? Or turn it off, then wreck it. Yeah, that'll work.

I shift quickly to the more bestial form. Instantly, my fur stands on end, trapping air under it to keep me warm. Even so, I shiver in the Arctic winds. Then I start going through the program. It's far too complicated and the HCI... Well, you'd need a degree in Computing just to be able to understand it. Thankfully, all I'm trying to do is shut it down. That doesn't take too long and then I'm struck with a brilliant idea. The message right now offers three options. Cancel. Shut Down.  
>And Self-Destruct. Heh, heh, heh...<p>

I select that and snarl. Password protected. Four letters. Oh...

A.

N.

Y.

A.

"Password Accepted."

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Self-Destruct in 10... 9..."

Oh, **pig**...

"RUNN!"

Isaac

An alarm went off just as I rushed to help Wolverine. He was squaring off with Sabretooth and it was still pretty equal. They were both covered in blood but neither had a single scratch on them. It was the most barbaric fight I'd ever seen. With a grace that revealed the skill in their seemingly wild slashes, they lunged and parried like two ancient swordsmen. Apart from the swords were daggers jutting out of their hands. Sabretooth froze when the alarm sounded allowing Logan to stab him in the gut. He didn't even seem to notice. He shoved Logan away from him and started to run. I couldn't let him escape.

I teleported in mid-air in front of him and my shin connected with his neck with a force that would have killed an ox. I heard something snap and then I felt a horrible searing pain. Looks like Sabretooth had an adamantium skeleton now as well. I landed and hobbled away from Sabretooth as fast as I could.

Sabretooth grinned and rubbed his neck. "We're probably going to die here but I'm going to make sure I take you and Wolverine with me!"

I didn't have time to take in what he'd just said because he was already rushing towards me with super human speed that didn't seem possible with his mass. I tried to jump but he caught my injured leg and dangled me upside down. His gleaming adamantium tipped nails caught the setting sun and the light danced on my face. He pulled his hand back to rip my throat out.

He froze before he could complete his manoeuvre. It was like an invisible hand grabbed him in mid swing which gave me precious seconds to slip into slow time and blast his hand with Cyclops laser vision. He let go and my body automatically twisted into position for me to deliver another kick. I took control of my reflexes and stopped myself. I didn't want to break a leg again.

I darted backwards out of Sabretooths reach but he wasn't going anywhere. His face was a mask of agony and I knew Jean had him. I looked around for her and could see her some distance away, her hand waving in a friendly gesture.

Suddenly Rebekah came tearing around the corner on all fours. She shifted in mid-step and came to a halt. She was gasping for breath but managed to puff out the word, run. It took my brain a couple of seconds to register.

A huge explosion rocked my world. I opened my eyes. I reached to touch my head where there was a tremendous ache. A piece of metal was lodged in my forehead. I was starting to black out already but I managed to look round. There was fire everywhere.

A few workers ran by screaming. Even in my weakened state I reached out and grabbed one by the coat.

"What's happening?" I asked. I could see the resolve in his eyes and I knew he was going to try and attack me. After all, I was only a boy and I was already fatally wounded. If the metal shard went any further it would hit my brain and I would die. "What's happening!?" I growled again baring my teeth, my eyes turning blood red with energy. I saw his toughness wither away and he spoke rapidly, "Someone set the self-destruct sequence and we've got less than two minutes before the whole place totally explodes!" I let him go and he sprinted away. Someone must have set the first explosion so it didn't completely destroy the rig, giving whomever initiated the sequence time to escape.

I turned to see Bekah coming to conciousness. There wasn't time to be nice. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Leave me alone Mum! I want to go back to sleep," she said drowsily.

"Bekah, wake up!" I roared. She jumped six feet in the air and hissed. She was standing on both feet now and looking around. Everything seemed to dawn on her.

"I'm down here," I said weakly. She looked down and gasped. There wasn't a lot of blood thank goodness but she could see the extent of the damage.

"It's just a scratch. Jean was on the building over there when it exploded. She could be badly hurt."

"You're badly hurt!"

"Come back for me later," I said knowing there wouldn't be time.

"I will," Bekah said in a serious voice. "Even if I die trying." And then she was gone. I pushed myself onto my knees and bowed my head. It felt like little dwarves were smashing my head to bits with pick axes.

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up at Sabretooth. He didn't seem even slightly injured. It was easy to heal when there wasn't any spare projectiles still embedded in you, less than an inch away from your brain. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and knelt down to shove the shard further into my head.

He never made it. Six claws sprouted from his chest in a fine mist of blood spraying my face. Sabretooth was tossed aside and Logan lifted my head to access my injury. He swore loudly and without a pause bent forward and ripped the metal dagger out of my head.

I only remember a fierce pain worst than anything I'd ever felt. I could hear Logan shouting at me to stay awake but I paid him no heed. I was too young to be going through this kind of pain and if staying awake kept it up then I would rather die. I tried to go unconscious but it eluded me, leaving me with wave upon wave of fresh pain. I was grateful when I finally passed out.


	52. Chapter 52

Rebekah

I run towards the area I last saw Jean, my mind numb with shock. Isaac... bleeding out... Was this how he felt? This terribly hopeless feeling? I spot Jean lying unconscious on the ground and hurry over. She doesn't wake so all I can do is hope she's not got spinal damage or internal bleeding and hoist her over my shoulder. I start running but I staggered under Jean's weight. Shift, quickly. Shift! The Siberian tiger form is strong enough to carry her but... I follow the scent of blood. Logan has Isaac lifted over his shoulder but I curse in Cat. We were relying on either Isaac or Jean being conscious to get us off this floating death trap. Logan jerks his head and we run over towards... Boats! We've saved! Or not... They're pulling away, the workers leaving. No!

And then something clasps me around the waist, there's a rush of air and I'm unceremoniously dumped on the ground, Quicksilver giving me a cocky smirk as I shift.

"Who just saved your furry -?"

"Yeah, , you're a real hero, Hg."

"What?"

"Quicksilver. Old-fashioned name for Mercury, chemical symbol Hg."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you insane?"

I shrug and hold my first two fingers about an inch apart.

"A little. Only enough to cope with this horrific experience that must surely be a dream as **normal** people don't suddenly get swept into comics."

I collapse backwards.

"Where's Isaac and Logan?"

"Got them first. Had to drop them off a little back from here, else he'd have taken my head off."

I check Jean's pulse and breathing. Then sniff the air.

"You better go. He's coming."

Quicksilver turns to go.

"And Pietro?"

He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

He flashes me that cocky grin then shoots off in a blur of silvery-blue. I sit down and wait for Logan to come. Wonder when Isaac'll wake up? He's going to have a **killer** headache.

Isaac

I sat up. Everything seemed too bright and my head was throbbing unmercifully. I checked all around us. We were sitting on a small beach. On the horizon I could see wisps of smoke from the burning oil platform.

"About time you woke up," Logan grumbled.

"How did we get here?"

"Quicksilver helped," Bekah said. "How's the head?"

I ground my teeth together as another wave of pain hit me. "Think of getting hit repeatedly in the head with an axe and you might start to understand the pain I'm in."

"You could have died," Logan said. "With a head wound like that you should never fall asleep."

"How's Jean?" I asked trying to stand up. Halfway I realized what a terrible idea it was and sat back down with my head in my hands.

"She'll be fine but she's in no state to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Magneto wasn't here," Logan said. "When he finds out what we've done..."

"We're as good as dead," Rebekah said.

I groaned. "I don't need this."

"Neither did I!" A voice roared behind us.

Before any of us could move we were wrapped in metal.

Sabretooth, Toad, Sabretooth, Mastermind and Magneto stood in front of us. Blob must have still been out of commission.

"Do you know what you've done?" Magneto shouted crushing us with the tendrils of steel. I could

hear Logan grunt and Bekah growl as the bars got tighter. To be honest, my head was hurting , more than my body so I was okay. I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Magneto almost screamed tightening my bonds again. That just made me laugh more and even Logan was chuckling. I must have a concussion I deduced. I was standing in front of one of the most powerful super villains in the world and I was laughing.

"Sorry, it's just you're not hurting me as much as you want to and I've just realized how stupid that helmet looks." I was laughing harder now. I was delusional.

Magneto's face grew dark. "I'm going to kill you."

"Stop making me laugh Maggie. My heads hurting."

The steel continued to tighten and I started to feel the pain. Suddenly being crushed to death seemed much more real. I looked at Bekah and she looked at Logan. He was full of metal so he wasn't much help. Magneto was bending the metal inside of him as well making him contort in agony.

I couldn't concentrate enough to do anything. We were as good as dead.

"Spider-Man to the rescue!" Spider-Man yelled running in and rugby tackling Magneto.

His concentration broke and the metal fell to our sides. I was in no condition to fight and Jean was out. We were going to get slaughtered.

"Kill them!" Magneto ordered. The Brotherhood rushed forward...


	53. Chapter 53

Rebekah

Rule 1 of fighting supervillains. Try to avoid it at all costs.

Rule 2. If, despite all due caution, you fail to succeed in Rule 1, don't panic.

Rule 3. Take a deep breath. Clear your mind. This makes step four easier.

Rule 4. Panic. Really, completely panic. And then, let go.

It happens slowly at first. I don't notice it until my mind is already mostly gone. But I was scared and afraid and that let the beast out. A cornered cat is incredibly dangerous. It lashes out rather than runs.

The Beast snarls in anger and leaps. Paws like clubs -capable of taking the head off a young gazelle- pound the body of the person nearest me. _Panthera leo_ _leo_. The Barbary Lioness. Second largest feline after the tiger. The only solitary lion species. Extinct in the wild. Teeth dig into flesh. Blood trickles down jaws. Tastes good. Enclose mouth round throat. Death by cerebral ischemia or asphyxia brought about by suffocation. Claws digging into fat and muscle that does not seem to want to give. The big bear prey tips backwards and I leap off lightly. Not dead yet. Wait. Eat. Noise. Threat.  
>Swing round, roar at little stinky being who bounces away. Runs. Prey. Chase. Kill. Leap, run. Tired. Not made for stamina. Prey escapes. Good. Smells bad. Poison. Return to first prey. Trying to escape. Leap again, cuts gone. Bad prey. Hits out, hurts leg. Prey not worth it. Prey bites back. Slip away when small-hairy-dog-man attacks big-not-prey-man. See more prey. Male-odd-smell-lies. Leaning over something. Crouch low. Creep. Dig claws rhythmically into ground. Soon into flesh. Blood on muzzle. Feed. Creep. Low. Tense. Pounce. Too early. Turns and runs. Prepare to chase then realise prey lying defenseless on ground. Female. Weak. Smells good.<p>

Lean down. Nudge gently. Doesn't move. Next to dead. No chase. No fight left. Tilt head to one side. Something warns no. But tired. Hungry. Cold. Food. Warm. Smells good. Touch again. No movement. Food.

Teeth dig into Jean Grey's arm.

Isaac

I was fighting for my life. I swung this way and that, dodging shards of metal and traps that appeared out of thin air. I was in Mastermind's world of illusions and I wasn't getting out. If it wasn't for my speed and my ability to detect where they were I'd be dead already. Adrenaline had numbed the pain slightly but not enough. My head felt like it was going to split in two.

Damn you healing factor. Where were you when I needed you? It doesn't matter. Life and death just didn't seem all that important to me anymore. All I had to do was draw Magneto and Mastermind's attention to me long enough to allow Spiderman and Logan to finish their duels. Surviving was the only hard part. A spike erupted from the ground and almost speared me. I teleported away just in time.

If I was caught by one of those spikes I was as good as dead. Mastermind could make me feel pain and if my brain believed I had taken a fatal attack I would die. I teleported behind Mastermind and threw a punch at his head. The illusion split and vanished. I swore as the real Mastermind appeared behind me and kicked me in the back. I fell to the floor. He was invisible. He must be using the illusions as bait.

I flipped up onto my feet, narrowly dodging Magneto. He was floating salvaged scaffolding poles into the air and using them as long range weaponry like a freaky Dr Octopus. My one advantage was the lack of metal for him to use. If he had a bigger supply the circumstances might not have been so good.

Maybe Spider-Man would be the better option for fighting Magneto. He was more used to fighting tentacled monsters than I was. I could see him. He seemed to be tied up a bit at the moment. Literally, he was wrapped up in Toad's tongue. Spider-Man squirmed as Toads natural tongue acids started to burn him. Ignoring Magneto and Mastermind for a few hazardous seconds, I built up as much energy in my eyes as I could and let it out. Toad's tongue was completely severed. Two screams mingled together. Mine and Toads. My head felt like it was going to explode. I collapsed on the floor.

I managed to open my eyes enough to see a sword appear over my head. As it was about to stab me in the head I felt a cord hit me in the back and drag me out of the way. I saw Spider-Man's masked face float into view.

"Thanks for the assist. Take some rest and I'll deal with Magneto."

"Be careful of Mastermind. He's tricky," I replied.

"Spider sense remember? I'll be fine," and with that he leapt away.

I dragged myself to my feet and crawl over to Jean. Her skin was pale and she was hardly breathing. If I got out of this alive, Cyclops was going to kill me.

I don't know what made me look up but it's a good thing I did. A huge lioness sailed towards me. I barely had time to think. Everything slowed down as I entered slow time. With all my strength I threw myself to the side. I landed heavily, rolled and managed to get back on my feet in less than a second.

I turned around to see Bekah taking a bite out of Jeans arm.

"Bekah, no!" I yelled loudly. Bekah paused only for a second to look at me, then realizing I wasn't an immediate threat continued to feed on Jean's arm. I froze in horror. Blood dripped from her muzzle and formed a pool around her front paws. I had seen her eyes. Dark, like a bottomless pit. Bekah wasn't there, there was only a lion. She had no soul.

If she wasn't Bekah then I couldn't regret doing what had to be done. I sped towards her and slammed into the side of the lion. It was like hitting a solid wall but thanks to my increased strength it had the desired effect.

I knocked Bekah back six or seven feet. Guilt rocked through me. I thought I was done with fighting Bekah. The lion roared with rage and rushed towards me. The guilt disappeared very quickly. I noticed a wound on Bekah's front leg but it was already healing. She would soon be back at full strength.

I did a rapid check of my abilities. Laser vision was out of the question thanks to my head wound and teleporting was becoming increasingly difficult. My speed and strength were in check and I could still phase if necessary. My healing factors were going to come in handy as well.

The lion pounced and I phased. The lioness passed through me. I had a distinct advantage. Bekah wasn't thinking, She was acting on anger and instinct. I had to stop thinking of her as Bekah. Thinking of her as a person would make me freeze at the wrong moment and probably cost me my life. This wasn't Bekah. She had allowed the beast had taken over her and it was controlling her. But I had to try something. I couldn't just let her slip away. If I did she might never come back.

"Bekah, snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you."

The lion growled furiously and swiped a hefty paw at me. It passed through me. I said Bekah's name again. For a micro second I could have sworn I saw recognition in the lion's eyes.

"Bekah, if you're there, you have to fight this. This isn't you. You're a pacifist. You have a family at home. You have friends. You're a human. You have to beat this."

Unwittingly I had knelt down and was looking into Bekah's eyes. I could almost see her humanity in the eyes of the beast, trying to break free.

Without warning, Sabretooth roared as Wolverine drove his claws through his heart.

Instantaneously, the lion's instincts were awakened once again and Bekah's paw swung at me. I had let down my guard and I wasn't phased. The heavy paw connected with the side of my head.

Fireworks exploded. I felt like I'd been hit by Mike Tyson. Bekah was on me in seconds trying to rip my throat out. I raised my forearm to her furry throat to stop her. I put as much strength as I could but my strength was fading. I just wanted to rest. Bekah's fangs hung inches from my face while her claws tore at my stomach. A mixture of exhaustion and adrenaline was stopping me feeling the pain but I could feel the lethal claws ripping through my flesh like butter.

This situation reminded me of something but I was having trouble concentrating. An image entered my mind of two feral mutants me and Bekah had fought before. I remembered how I had beaten my adversary.

I had used the power I had stolen from a pickpocket in the city to kill my opponent. The man had the power to enhance or destroy mutant powers. But I couldn't use that on Bekah. She was my friend. I didn't know how to use the power properly. I might even enhance her power. Or I could go too far and kill her. But my strength was failing me and the lion's jaws were edging ever closer. She was a feral mutant. As long as I restrained slightly her powers would probably return in time. With deep regret I reached down and prepared to destroy her mutation. I sent a silent prayer to God as I held back the powerful lioness. There was no more time for hesitation. I could feel energy well up inside of me. It felt evil and disgusting. Rebekah's teeth were millimeters away from my face.

Suddenly, the lion flopped onto me, completely limp. I was so surprised, and the lion's head was so heavy, I let go and Rebekah's lion's head fell onto my nose, breaking it. I howled in pain and tried to shift the lioness off me but I was too weak. Rebekah's inanimate form was magically lifted into the air. It was then moved to the right and dropped onto the ground. I dragged myself to my feet and quickly checked on Bekah. Her body was already reverting back to it's furry humanoid form.

I looked behind me to see Jean's outstretched arm. She was still lying in the dirt with her bloodied face facing in my direction. Her torn arm lay uselessly beside her. She smiled and mouthed, 'You're welcome.'

She had sent Bekah to sleep, forced her to change back, and had lifted the lioness off me, saving my life and probably saving Bekah's life as well. I had not needed to use my power after all.


	54. Chapter 54

Rebekah

I feel like someone has taken up tap-dancing inside my head. I lie there, wondering if I can be bothered to groan. In the end, I decide groaning is okay and won't hurt too much. Wrong. It feels like the tap-dancers have taken up pneumatic drills and modern interprative dance. Ow.

"Are you awake?"

I slap my hands to my ears. That hurt.

"Goeway, wanna sleep..."

"Bekah, you have to get up."

"Sleepy..."

"You have to get up!"

And then I remember, leaping up.

"THE BROTHERHOOD!"

Isaac is crouching over me.

"Gone. Beat them."

"But... But... The last thing I remember, we were just about to... Please tell me I wasn't knocked out right away. That would be so embarrassing."

I run my tongue over my teeth and stop. Blood. Fresh, warm blood, coating my teeth. I look at Isaac.

"Who did I... Did I hurt... It **was **Sabretooth, wasn't it?"

He won't look at me.

"Isaac. Who. Did. I. Hurt."

"It...it doesn't..."

"Doesn't matter!? It doesn't matter that I could have **killed **one of you!? That for all I know, I could have killed one of you and I don't know it yet!"

And then I hear voices and manage to move my head around. Logan has wrapped the remains of his top around Jean's arm. Blood is still seeping through. I look at Isaac.

"Jean? I attacked Jean?"

Isaac shrugs.

"Jean. Yeah. But she zapped you out of it."

"Isaac. **What did I do**?!"

And then he raises his shirt to reveal half-healed scars -remenants from a mauling by a big cat.

Isaac

It took about five minutes to stop Rebekah apologizing. I explained to her it wasn't her fault but she refused to believe me. She went into a major depression mode and refused to speak. I was still coated in blood but the wounds had sealed themselves nicely. I was still worried about the risk of infection from Bekah's claws but hopefully my healing factors could take whatever was thrown at them. After all they had saved my life on many occasions already.

"Bekah, look on the bright side, we're going home soon! Time is restored and everything is good in the world. We won."

Even Bekah couldn't help smiling at that.

"I wouldn't get too excited. Prof won't be happy and I'm gonna have hell on earth trying to get Summers off my ass," Logan said.

For some strange reason we all found this immensely funny.

"Don't worry about Scott. I'll take care of him," Jean said weakly. Despite Logan's best care she was still bleeding heavily. If she died now we were all finished. Jean closed her eyes and murmured, "the X-men are close."

"Well, this has been great," Spider-Man said taking off into a run. "But I've got to fly. Duty calls and I'm not answering to no X-Man. It's been great hanging around with you kids though. See ya," and he was gone before I could even thank him for saving my life.

The next ten minutes were a blur. Nightcrawler appeared beside Jean and teleported her into the replacement Blackbird. I grabbed Logan and Bekah and followed. We were seperated immediately and interrogated like criminals. It was the best way to tell if we were lying. If our stories didn't match up then we would be in deeper trouble. I stuck to the truth as much as possible and hoped for the best. I couldn't stop myself from yawning directly in Scott's face when he came round to see me. Although he threatened and shouted, I shut him out and drifted away from reality. I was exhausted. I felt like I'd wrestled a lion. Wait a sec...but I was already asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Rebekah

I squirm as the Professor sat opposite me, his fingers steepled together under his chin.

"Do you realise what you could have done?"

I nod, once. His eyes are still fixed on mine.

"You engaged the Brotherhood without proper training, you endangered not only your own lives but the lives of countless. What if the explosion from the base had caused worse damage?"

I shrug.

"We were originally planning to just shut it down. But... Well, that wasn't an option."

"Did you plan for that option?"

I open my mouth. Then close it again. We planned and back-up planned for everything. But never did it occur to us that we might not be able to shut it down. Then I shake my head.

"And Jean! Panthera, did Sabretooth do that?"

I look up, to see his eyes and I know what he's doing. He's offering me a chance to escape. I know the others will cover for me. But do I really want that? Do I really want to live a lie?

I look up at him and his eyes are bright. He's obviously linking with the other interrogators, to allow our stories to collaborate. And they'll cover for me. And potentially let a monster loose.

Because if I can do that once, what's to say I can't do it again? What's to say I can't turn into a something even worse? Or attack the X-Men with increasing regularity? I stare at him.

"It was me. I...I lost control. If Isaac hadn't... If Jean hadn't woken... I could have killed them both."

He stares at me.

"You do know, the others have all said it was Sabretooth that attacked Jean?"

"I know."

"Why did you admit it?"

"Unless you admit there is a problem, you cannot solve it."

He stares at me and I shift uncomfortably.

"Can you explain further?"

"I... I remember being afraid. So very afraid. And wishing I could do something to stop the fight. And then... Then I don't really remember..."

He sighs.

"I think you are overexerted. _Sleep_."

I only realise he didn't say the last word when I gently tumble into blissful oblivion.

Isaac

I yawned again as Scott droned on and on. I didn't even tried to disguise it. I'd only just woken up and he was boring me to tears. I really wasn't in the mood. I had told him twice already to save the lecture but he had simply ignored me, as if by repeating himself he would make me feel guilty. Boy, this guy was annoying. Why was it me who got him as the interrogator? Logan would probably taken a slice at him, Jean was injured and he wouldn't lecture her anyway, and the Professor had wanted to talk to Bekah personally. I guess that just left me.

I yawned again. Tendrils of ruby red light glowed from behind Scott's glasses warningly. I yawned again, this time exaggerating a lot. He didnt scare me. And really wish he would shut up.

"Who injured Jean?" Scott growled.

"Sabretooth," I said without a moment's pause. The lie was out before my brain could even process it. I didnt feel guilty for lying. I would protect Bekah whatever way I could. Something in Scott's face told me he knew I was lying but he didnt say anything. He just sat there with his eyes glowing. Probably in communication with Prof I said to myself. Cyclops sat still as a statue for five whole minutes. Listening in on Bekah's talk I guessed. It had to be more interesting than this.

"Why do you do it?" Scott said suddenly. I stopped phasing my hands through the table and looked into his face.

"Do what?" I asked slowly.

"Flaunt your abilities. Use them for no reason other than to take out people you don't like. You don't have any sense of self preservation. Why?"

I chewed over his question in my mind. "Off the record?"

"Just between you and me," he replied.

"When I was in my world, I was full of hate. For everyone. People were cruel, I was bullied all my life and I was powerless to stop it. Well, now I'm powerful and with or without my powers, whether I'm a good guy or a bad guy, I'm never going to feel helpless again. Ever. Even if I have to kill."

The room was as silent as a grave.


	56. Chapter 56

Rebekah

When I wake, the Professor is still sitting there, quietly staring at me. But when I look around, I'm in his office.

"Er... I take it I'm still in trouble?"

He nods then sighs.

"You've proved yourself to be very honest about your own failings. Why?"

"Like I said, you have to admit there's a problem to fix it."

"That's a very...mature world view."

"I found out you can't hide in the library all your life. Sometimes you have to stick your head out to see what's going on."

"Explain."

"What **is **there to explain? I was bullied in primary, went to a different secondary and was too scared to make friends for the first three years because I was terrified people would treat me the way I'd always been treated. And then I found friends -good friends- and I came out of the library. And I found out you can't hide from your problems. You have to solve them."

He looks at me with an odd understanding.

"What I want to know is, why don't you want to lash out at those who hurt you? You're talking about this in a very measured manner. It must still hurt."

I shrug.

"Yeah. It hurts. But I can't **live **that anymore. If I don't put it behind me, I'll always be a victim in my own eyes. And if I lash out, I won't be any better than them. That's my way of dealing with it. I prove to myself that I am the better person. It's not perfect... I'm still upset at times... But it works for me."

I close my eyes.

"And if it stops me from hurting people -which I **can **do now, then it's worth it."

Isaac

Scott stood up and walked to the window. He prised the blinds apart and looked out at the world outside. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and I blinked quickly to stop them from closing. I wondered if I would get into more trouble if I teleported out of this place.

"You know Bekah admitted to hurting Jean?"

I stiffened up. Lies were fine until they're uncovered. Although I didn't feel guilty for lying I was not in the mood for getting into more trouble. How could Bekah be so stupid?

"Okay," I said slowly. I was trying to gauge if Scott was angry but he didn't appear to be. He seemed curious if anything.

"She said you need to admit there's a problem before you can fix it. She also said that if you strike back at your enemies then you're no better than them."

So I was right. Scott was in contact with the Professor.

"I have admitted there's a problem with me," I replied. "Maybe I'm mental. I couldn't swear I'm not. And me and Bekah disagree on that. So what if you're no better than them? Who wants to be a self-righteous, stuck-up, patronizing-"

Scott shot me a warning glance. I didn't bother finishing that sentence.

"If my enemies are cowering at my feet why do I need to feel bad? I can live life freely without fear and no one would dare mess with me again. I hated fear and now all those people will feel what I've been feeling. If being no better than them means being feared and hated, well, then I'm willing to face that."

Scott leaned across the table. "You will never be happy," he said in an almost sympathetic tone.

"I'm not happy!" I shouted. "I've never been happy. It won't be a sacrifice"

Scott stared at me with such pity in his eyes I had to turn away. I prefered the hate-laden glances.

"One day, someone special is going to come into your life. And you're going to be so full of hate you won't be able to be normal."

"That's a chance I'll gladly take."

Scott stood up so quickly his chair clattered to the floor. He marched to the door and opened it.

"Off you go. I've got nothing more to say to you." Looks like the strict was back. I stared scornfully at the open door and then teleported.

Bekah was in the garden under a tree. The sun danced in patterns on her fur.

"I heard what the Professor talked to you about. Why would you admit to anything?" I asked.

"I suspect you know the answer. What did Scott talk to you about?"

"Oh nothing," I replied. "Nothing at all."


	57. Chapter 57

Rebekah

We sit in silence. And then, after about ten minutes, he speaks.

"Why did you tell the professor?"

I look at him.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because... Isaac, what if we suddenly go home and I'm still...this? What if I go home and I suddenly lose control again? You think I could live with myself if I hurt anyone? Isaac, I have a little brother. How do you think I'd feel if I hurt him? I have to get this under control. Look at Sabretooth. He hurts people because it's his nature. Look at Logan. He's the same but he fights it. I have the ability to kill people with one strike, Isaac. I can't live with that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not that person. For pity's sake, I'm a teenager! I read a lot, I like science, I'm sarcastic! I'm not a fighter! And I'm certainly not a killer. But last night, I almost was. I don't want this anymore. I just want to go home, be weird in my boringly normal way and forget all this ever happened."

I look down at my hands. The purple nail polish Kitty attacked me with has started chipping.

"Look at me, Isaac. I'm a pacifist trapped in a predator."

"No. You're perfect like you are."

"You don't have to go out with an image inducer on all the time."

"You shouldn't have to hide what you are."

"You sound like Magneto."

"And? There's a problem with that?"

"I admit I shouldn't have to hide what I am, but at the same time, I can't flaunt what I can do. How are people going to react if I start leaping twelve feet into the air or walking along the tops of fences, just because I can? If I start running as fast as a cheetah or lifting things substantially heavier than I should be able to, then I'm intimidating them. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because... Can't you see!? This isn't all black and white. This is all shades of grey!"

"Some things are black and white."

"No. Nothing can be seen in black and white."

"That's black and white."

I glare at him.

"You get my meaning. Barely anything can be dealt with in black and white."

"What about murder?"

"What about it?"

"Is killing in cold blood in shades of grey?"

"It's somewhere in the darker side of the spectrum. I can't believe we're talking about this!"

"About what?"

"Whether I'm well or not. How can you-"

"Well? That makes it sound like you're sick. Mutation isn't a sickness-"

"Yes, but schizophrenia is."

He stops.

"What?"

"I can hear them. All the time. These little voices in the back of my mind. I don't think it's proper schizophrenia. That would be auditory hallucinations and I'm not aware of hearing the voices. They're just...there in my head. And they tell me what I could do. Right now there's a little voice shouting out exactly how I could gut you. There's another telling me to bite your throat and pin you down until you suffocate. And there's one telling me to play with you like a cat plays with a mouse. So look me in the eye and tell me I'm totally sane."

He can't meet my eyes.

Isaac

I finally looked up and stared Rebekah straight in the eye.

"You think you're the only one Bekah?" I growled. The staring and the sudden gruffness in my voice seems to awaken her feral instincts and she growled back even louder. I could feel the vibration through the floor. Her fur started to expand slowly.

"I want to kill almost all the time. I see injustice, a scent in the wind that reminds me of The Brotherhood, and it drives me to kill. None of us are sane! When are you going to realize that? Call it a freak accident but we're here now and none us is ever going to be normal ever again. The difference between us Rebekah is when my mind says kill, I go and kill. I switch all that ferocity onto the bad guys while you try to be the good guy and keep everyone alive. When people make the choice to be a villain they sign off their rights to live as far as I'm concerned. And you don't think I'm worried about my family? I have five siblings! You don't think I'm scared I could have a nightmare and blast a hole through their heads or crush them by accident? You and I are not as different as you think. Maybe that's the reason we ended up in this god forsaken universe. If you don't find an outlet soon

someone's going to die."

"I can't kill. I won't," Bekah said breathing hard. She was really fighting it.

"I can defend myself against you if you go psycho but I'm probably the only one I dare say. You're going to seriously hurt someone."

"I need help. And the sooner you admit that to yourself the better you'll be as well."

"Maybe," I said coldly. "Don't worry Rebekah. If you ever freak out again, and you will, just give me a call and I'll do whatever's necessary."

"You're trying to be emotionless and cruel but I can see right through you Isaac. You're worried about me," Bekah said. I turned to look at her. The animal seemed to have settled down for now and she didn't look quite so enraged and fluffy. She was more herself and I could almost see the hint of a smile.

"Maybe I am. Is that so hard to believe? I just want what's best for you and this mutation of yours is going to destroy you. Like it or not, this is the world we live in and you can't be a pacifist and a mutant. Choose."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>Apologies. Suma here. Sorry for the huge length of time between updates. I claim full responsibility for this. I've been very busy for the last few months and haven't been replying to Wolfsbane. Mutant Mansion is slowly coming to an end. Once again, I'm sorry, but with exams and other things, I've not had much free time._


	58. Chapter 58

Rebekah

I look away.

"I won't kill. Not unless I have to. I don't think I have to right to decide who lives and dies."

"You told me you've hunted. What makes the animals you kill different from people?"

I glare at him.

"I can't believe you're even saying this! For pity's sake, there's every difference! The hunting is done in animal form! I don't cheat! I don't use my intelligence to hunt! And when I hunt, I appease the kill instinct! I hunt so I don't hunt people!"

I look down.

"I know I'm not a 'good guy' as you put it. I'm just a scared kid who wants to go home but daren't. I want to go home... I just want my boring life and my funny, odd family and...I just want to go home."

I get up. Isaac calls out.

"Where are you going?"

I shrug.

"I...I just want some time alone. Look... Just... Don't come after me, okay?"

I walk off a little then quickly strip and shift into cat form. Light on my feet, climbing up and walking along, until I reach a wall on which I can sit and stare up at the stars.

And while it's not perfect, it's closer than I feel I deserve.

Isaac

As soon as Rebekah said not to follow her, my natural instinct was to ignore her wishes but she didn't seem to be going anywhere and she wouldn't appreciate me following her anyway. Why did the thought of hunting humans bother her? If they were guilty they had less rights than the animals Bekah hunted.

Well, I couldn't stay in this universe any longer. I had to go home. A.S.A.P. I went to see Dr. McCoy. When I finally got him to speak in a language we both understood, It became clear that since the destruction of the machine there was nothing stopping us from returning home. From what I deduced, I only had to return to the place where I had entered and I could get back. Hank warned me that if we didn't get to those places in the next forty-eight hours there was a possibility that the gaps would repair and we would be trapped here. I couldn't let that happen, even if I had to drag Bekah there myself. Control or no control.

I started to run. I found it to be very therapeutic. Before I knew it, I was in London. My birthplace, and the place I would probably die. New York was great but home was where the heart was. I enjoyed walking through the busy streets at least pretending I was normal. I guess that was something Rebekah couldn't enjoy properly. I was grateful I could visit any country in the world now. I was fast enough. It was easy to feel at peace among the people here but they were all mutant haters just like the rest of the world. But unlike Bekah, if I was discovered here, there would be no running. Only death and pain for the whoever moved against me.

As I was gently strolling, I noticed quite a few people were gathering around shop windows. I joined them and watched the television screens. On the screens, I could see a courthouse and the words on the bottom screen read, MURDER.

"What happened?" I asked an elderly man.

"How haven't you heard about this?"

"I've been out of London for a while."

"Well, you must have only just got off the boat cause this has been national news for the last week. This man kidnapped and murdered a little girl but he's got some hotshot lawyer and the witness, a twelve year old girl has gone missing. It's a bleeding crime that's what it is but no one can do anything about it- hey, where are you going kid?"

It would be a crime not to do something about it. The Central Criminal Court wasn't too far away. I knew the way.

On my way, I I phased through the back wall of a shop. After phasing my fist through the security camera, I stole a balaclava. I pulled it over my head and started to run. I would show the whole world how we mutants hunt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>Oops. Turned out we had another chapter before this one, which may explain why it may or may not have made sense. Please go back and read it first, as it explains a lot more about this chapter.  
><em>


	59. Chapter 59

Rebekah

I'm not sure how long I sit on the wall, staring up at the sky. It's oddly comforting, to be able to look up and know that anywhere in the Northern Hemisphere, tonight, the stars will be the same. I wish I could see the Aurora again. But then, I don't know how I'd see it. I've not exactly mentioned it to the others but I've been changing more and more everyday. I've gone almost completely red-green colourblind. I can barely taste sweetness anymore. I'm gradually getting more and more long-sighted. I know what this is. It's all things relevant to the cat's senses. And sure, I can see in one sixth of the light I used to be able to, but I couldn't tell you if Scott's optic beams had suddenly turned emerald, or if Phoenix is now Dark Phoenix from a safe distance. I just stare up at the stars and wonder whether I'll still be able to tell the difference between redshift and blueshift. And then I hear the footsteps.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I glance at him. His face is sad. He stares up at the stars as well and the moonlight barely illuminates the dark face, the huge yellow eyes glowing ever so softly. Yet I can see everything in his face in perfect clarity, like the sun is streaming a spotlight right on him. There are tears. I don't even have to smell them to know they're there. And I'm never more glad that cats can't cry than I am now.

I slither over and curl up next to him, resorting to the solicitation purr, an interesting little evolutionary quirk cats have picked up, purring with the exact frequency of a baby's cry. Kurt reaches out and gently begins stroking my back and the solicitation purr quickly changes into normal purring as I enjoy the company. I press myself up closer. By nature, I'm not a touchy-feely person. Hugs in my family are never spontaneous, always come with a request to hug first. The no-hug rule at school is broken on the first day back, birthdays and unique circumstances. But right now I just need someone to show me I'm not a monster, not just an animal. I want to be reassured that I'm not some sort of lethal weapon, that I'm not going to end up like Wild Child on Alpha Flight -on the side of the angels, but chained up whenever they didn't need him. If that ever happened, I would probably leave forever, take the form of some cat and stay there forever, slowly forgetting there ever existed a human named Rebekah.

"Hank says you can go home now."

So that's why he's sad. I purr softly and snuggling in further, kneading the side of his leg with my paws instinctively, then stopping when I remember exactly what kneading is. Then I realise that I need to **talk**, something I really don't want to do. I shimmy backwards and shift to the more animal form, because I'm -not to put too fine a point on it- naked. Of course, I invoke the Wookiee rule. Any being fully covered in fur is not naked. Ever. The X-Men have got used to seeing the bestial me streaking through the mansion screaming about clothes. But Kurt still looks away, his face flushing.

"Kurt, I was sitting next to you as naked as I am now and you were fine scratching me behind the ears, so please just **look** at me."

He turns but still focusses resolutely on my face.

"Should I go and speak to Hank now?"

"Isaac's already left. He seemed...angry. Did you fight?"

I slowly nod.

"About what, or is it personal?"

I shrug.

"I'm afraid of what's happening to me. Of what I did. We had a...minor difference in opinions. It kind of got out of control."

Kurt looks away then slowly holds his arms out to let me hug him. And then I start crying, because I need to get it all out, all the fear and guilt and homesickness and because I'm not even sure if I can cry anymore, because I've not cried in years, because I've always been quiet and detached and shielded. And as Kurt gently soothes back my mane of thicker, darker fur that I call hair and I just snuffle into his shoulder, because I want to go home so very, very much but I **can't**. I can never go home. Not looking like this. Not when taking human form hurts like crazy and I have fur and a tail and the wrong skull and...

I'm just a little girl who wants to go home.

Isaac

Voices, louder than ever drove me onwards. They screamed for justice. Faster and faster I ran. Nothing could stop me. If this man was a murderer, I would get the truth out of him.

I arrived outside the court. The place was packed with journalist, photographers and the general public. I removed the balaclava and blended in with them, easily barging aside a few bigger men to get to the front.

There was a smartly dressed man at the front addressing the crowd. He had a posh British accent and was saying that due to the lack of evidence and the missing witness, no court action could be taken against his client.

I looked farther over the man's shoulder. Surrounded by policemen was the man I assumed was the client.

He was a rather tall man with a mouth that sagged at the edges. He had a sharp nose and mug handle ears. But it was eyes that drew my attention. They were blue, cold and completely dead, without any form of emotion of any kind. I had come within stone throwing distance of a first grade psychopath.

I didn't need to see any more. This man had murdered a young girl and another was probably trapped somewhere. Time to make a move. I thought it through, I couldn't use teleportation. I didn't want anyone to mistake me for Kurt. Same with Scott's laser vision. There was only one thing for it. I forced my way to the back of the crowd. I looked around for a victim and I found him. A tall, broad man. He looked like a tough guy with the tattoos and piercings to match. I sidled up behind him and pulled my mask over my face. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking but there was no fear of that. Everybody's eyes were glued towards the spokesman at the front who was still verbally defending his client.

I made my move. I threw a right hook at the man in front of me. It was so unexpected and quick that he cried out in agony as a few of his ribs broke. Everybody's head snapped round like a whip. I waited a few micro seconds more and then the media span around and the cameras were centered on me. That's when I went into slow time. In less time than it takes to draw a breath, I had phased through the crowd and the surrounding bodyguards protecting the defendant. I grabbed the psycho and continued running. A perfectly executed kidnapping if I did say so myself. It would be in the media for weeks. Probably wouldn't do mutants much good but there was people's lives at stake. A little girl was missing.

As soon as I got out of the sight of the crowd I shifted with the man to a quieter location. I had already picked the spot. A secluded clearing in the woods. I threw the man to the ground. He skidded across the ground and rolled to a stop. I looked into his eyes again. Slight surprise maybe but there wasn't a trace of fear. Still no emotion. He tried to clamber to his feet but I sprayed his kneecap with a burst of laser vision. He collapsed and groaned loudly.

"What do you want?" The man said through gritted teeth. Still no fear and no hatred. He was definitely a psycho. But he knew a language we both understood. Pain.

I hit him again with the laser vision and was satisfied to hear him writhe on the ground. Maybe me and this psycho weren't so different. But I wouldn't kill a innocent person, especially a little girl.

"I'm going to kill you," the man said coldly, indifferently, as if stating a fact.

"Not if I kill you first. Now where is she?"

"I don't know," the psycho said. So he knew who I was talking about.

I listened intently but his heartbeat hadn't quickened. He didn't seem to be lying. But then again a psychopath would be indifferent to lying. I narrowed the optic blast to width of a finger (a neat trick Scott had begrudgingly taught me) and blasted a hole through the man's foot. He screamed loudly. Blood flowed unchecked from his wound. I knelt down to his eye level.

"Listen here scum-bag. You may not fear for anything but what about your life? Are you willing to die to take this secret to the grave? Because I swear to you before God almighty, you will not go quickly. Where is the girl?"

The man studied me for a minute. I made no move to rush him. It was his time he was wasting and blood was still streaming out of his leg. Scott would not be happy to see how I had used the laser vision I had copied from him.

"You're like me," the man said. "You don't threaten in vain."

"I'm nothing like you."

The man smiled. He actually smiled. "Believe that if you want but you are. Just for you, I will tell you where the girl is but that doesn't mean that I took her, savvy?"

I smiled back. "Of course not."

"She's in a storage locker on Camden High Street."

"Thank you."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" The man asked. Still no fear.

"Yes," I replied. "But out of curiosity, did you kill that other girl?"

"Yes I did, and I found pleasure in it."

One optic blast to the head was all it took. An anonymous phone call to the police station later, and I was on my way back to New York. I dumped the balaclava. I felt no guilt. The world was better off without people like him. He had given up his rights to live when he had committed murder. That was my code. I just to hope that Rebekah and the Prof hadn't seen the news.


	60. Chapter 60

Rebekah

I walk into the house as a cat. Sure, I did just walk through the garden naked, but I think that it's politer to go around the house in four-legged form when I haven't exactly got clothes to hand. That's when I pause. I can't smell Isaac anywhere in the house. Has he gone home already? I wind once around Kurt's legs then sprint up to my room to get changed. Then to put some clothes on.

When I come down, everyone is crowded round the TV with worried looks on their faces.

_"Shortly after the kidnapping, an anonymous phonecall was made, which allowed police to rescue the kidnapped girl. The man has still not been found but police say..."_

I look up.

"He... He wouldn't be **that** stupid, would he?"

The only answer I get are awkward glances.

"Sorry, stupid question."

I look back. How on **earth** did Isaac get to London in the time I was stargazing? Wait. Super-speed. Quicksilver can go halfway round the world in 92 seconds (I noted he didn't say what latitude, it can make a big difference.) Duh.

And as the others talk, I slip out. I have a sneaking suspiscion I know where Isaac is hiding.

And boy, I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

Isaac

Moving at around six hundred miles per hour and teleporting huge distances at a time, I had made good time. I was speeding over the Antlantic Ocean and I had almost reached New York. I was always going to be slightly slower than Quicksilver but I was finding it really hard to break the sound barrier. I had gotten much faster since I had first stolen Quicksilver's power coming into this reality but I felt as if I hadn't reached my full potential. Even my thinking had increased in speed. I could now work at equations in my head in mere seconds whereas it would have taken me ages to figure out on paper.

I had also stolen the ability to enhance, weaken or completely destroy the powers of other mutants from two mutant thugs in the city. I had researched it and it was called power augmentation. It was one of my more sketchier powers and I didn't dare practise it for fear of killing someone. When you tear someone's mutation from them with the force I did, especially with feral mutants, you could easily kill them. But if I could learn to control it, why couldn't I use it on myself. I could be normal again or I could be more powerful than even the mutants I stole the powers from. It was an interesting idea. I would definitely think it over.

I reached out with my mind to see if there was any mutants. The nearest mutant was Dr McCoy. He was in the garden back at the mansion. No doubt doing some sort of experiment. I could detect the rest of X-men in the mansion. Probably gathered around the TV. As far as I was concerned, I had been out for a run. I hadn't been anywhere near London. I didn't know who the masked kidnapper was. The man had probably got what he deserved. I'd also better prepare the old mental shields for Charles and Jean as well. My conscience was clear. I had helped rescue a girl in trouble and taken a murderer off the face of the earth. I had done the right thing.


	61. Chapter 61

Rebekah

I wait by the gate and then lightly leap down as Isaac saunters up. The sudden flash across his face immediately confirms all my suspicions. Arms crossed, I lean up against the wall.

He tries to grin. It doesn't work. I shift from the wall and stalk forward, barely making a noise as my boots touch down.

"Are you really so **stupid** that you thought we wouldn't work it out?"

"Work what out?"

That's it. I lunge forward and push him against the wall.

"Listen. I was prepared to let you go after that little speech about who is worth what, but seriously? Kidnapping a man? I can smell blood, Isaac. No matter how much you scrubbed yourself clean, I can smell the blood and it's not yours."

I pause and tilt my head to one side.

"Did you torture him?"

Isaac's face goes white and I drop him, staggering back.

"You… Oh, no… You **didn't**… You're just trying to… No…"

He raises his hands.

"I didn't… I swear I…"

"You're lying!"

He tries to reach out, to calm me down. I snap at his fingers then turn and run, ignoring his calls.

What monsters have we become?

Isaac

I thought I'd worked it all out. I was wrong. I had used my ranged weaponry and I'd barely touched the man with my hands. How had she smelt his blood on me? Now I thought about it I could smell it to. I hadn't touched the man after he was dead. I'd just left his body where it was. Perhaps not a good idea but I didn't want to leave any DNA evidence. Hopefully some kid wandering the woods didn't find it. The only time I'd gone near the body was when I'd knelt down to look the man in the eye. I must have gotten some of his blood on me. The ocean water should have washed the scent off. Damn. There was going to trouble. And if Bekah could smell the blood then Logan would as well.

I teleported into my room and showered. I only used water otherwise Logan would know I had taken a shower. I switched my clothes and my boots and put the other clothes inside a couple of carrier bags. I teleported into the woods and buried them. At least now I would have more deniability.

A little guilty thought popped into my head about Bekah but I wasn't going to apologize for my actions. She had to get used to the new me. I knew I'd be a suspect but I wasn't sorry. Besides, no matter how much Bekah insisted, I was going to deny it. Secrets didn't stay secrets for long in a mansion of mutants. I was slightly disappointed though. I'd thought I was a better liar. I guess when faced with a six foot cat-woman I didn't have quite what it took. I would have to work on that.

I didn't want to face the X-men at the moment. There would be too many questions. London was my home city after all and a kidnapping had just happened to take place after me being missing for several hours. And it wouldn't long before the body turned up. The police were already on a manhunt. The kidnapped girl would probably identify her kidnapper as the man I killed anyway and the heat would die down. All these thoughts shot through my head quickly and I decided I'd come back later that night. Life was complicated enough without having the Professor breathing down my neck.

I turned and started back up the road. There was a cloud of dust coming towards me and I squinted to see what it was. I could faintly make out a black van traveling down the road at an unnaturally quick speed. I wasn't afraid. If necessary I could blow the van up before it got anywhere near the gates. The van drew closer and ground to a halt.

The van was entirely black with a skull across it. This must be the exterminator van. I'd heard Kitty complaining about mice in the kitchen lately. But exterminator really wasn't needed. We had Rebekah for goodness sake.

A tall, muscular man stepped out and walked towards me. I noticed the man had a huge skull across his chest and a handgun strapped to the his waist. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a colt. The extended magazine revealed it was an automatic weapon. Way too much fire-power for an exterminator. An assassin? Maybe but he was being very obvious. I still wasn't afraid. I doubt he could hit me with a handgun once I got started.

"Thief?"

"Yes." The man was well informed. Me and Bekah weren't exactly big news among the X-men. And I preferred it that way.

"Get in the van."

"You're straight forward. But why the hell should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are."

"My names Frank. Frank Castle. Now get in the van."

No more needed to be said. Without a word, I hopped into the passenger seat. He jumped into the drivers seat. He reversed up the road, turned around and we were off.


	62. Chapter 62

Rebekah

I hear the engine stop then start again. I begin to sprint towards the gates. Surely...

I arrive just in time to see the black van take the corner at the end of Greymalkin Lane at a ridiculously high speed. I shift without thinking and the cheetah streaks along the road. But a cheetah is a sprinter, and can't keep its top pace up for long. Within a few seconds, my chest is on fire and I have to stop. I inhale deeply, memorising the scents of the van and its lone male occupant, then limp back to the mansion, stopping to pick up the ragged remains of my clothes. This is why I try not to shift when I'm dressed. It leads to me running around with my coat and only my coat on.

I burst into the room just as the others all stand up from some sort of meeting.

"Thief's been kidnapped!"

Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not true. If anyone **had** tried to kidnap Isaac, they'd be a red smear on the wall. I'm not happy about that, but it's the truth. And I need the truth right now. The others all exchanged worried looks before Jean and the Professor shoot off towards Cerebro and Scott and Logan run out with me to the gate. Then I'm quizzed for ages. What did the van look like? Am I sure Isaac was on it? Did I speak to him before he was taken? If I did, then why did I leave? Did I fight with Isaac? Is it possible Thief went with his kidnapper willingly? Did I get a good look at the kidnapper? Do I know the van's plates?

It hurts my head and I sit down, clutching it.

"Head hurts."

Logan immediately jumps to my defense, telling Scott to let me alone while I sort things out. Things aren't helped by a neighbour coming up, requiring me to quickly turn on my image inducer, and informing Scott that they saw a **cheetah** running down the road after the van and so the students should all be kept inside safe until the police and animal control arrived. Scott glares at me from behind his glasses before asking if it wasn't just a greyhound. The neighbour's adamant she saw a cheetah, spots and all and Logan quickly hustles me inside, leaving Scott to argue.

Just as we're about to go in, he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"No one would blame you if you just sneak into Kurt's room and go home."

I shake my head.

"I... I can't. There aren't any mutants back home. If... If I go back like this, I'll never be able to touch anyone. Ever."

And Logan just squeezes my shoulder.

Isaac

"How did you find me?" I asked. "I'm honoured to meet the famous Frank Castle."

The Punisher smiled, impressed. "You've done your homework. I noticed you straight away on TV. You looked suspicious. Then you backed away. Moments later there was a shout, and then the suspect and you mysteriously disappeared. After I figured out you were American, and obviously a mutant, the X-mansion was the first place I looked at. And if I figured it out, other people won't be far behind. In fact, the FBI are probably at the mansion right now."

"I'm not American."

"Well, if you're going to do my job, you have to do it right, American or not," he said with another rarely used smile.

"Aren't you angry?"

"You're taking out the trash, the same as I've been doing for years. And you have more reach than I do. You can make more of a difference if you do it properly. Where is that man you kidnapped by the way?"

I looked down. I couldn't help remembering Rebekah's disappointed look.

"So you killed him?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I killed him. He was guilty." I said soundly.

"Trust me kid, I wasn't criticizing you. But you need to know how to do it right. And I'll show you."

"Where are we going?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

I grinned in spite of myself and my thoughts gradually drifted towards the X-Men. I wondered what was going on.


	63. Chapter 63

Rebekah

I'm shivering in the library, trying to get through the next chapter of Dune. No luck. Sore head and panic about Isaac means I can't think of anything.

Kurt suddenly rushes in, looking worried.

"Inducer **on**! FBI rolled up!"

I blink.

"Huh?"

"They suspect what we are, that this is the home of the X-Men but SHIELD tend to make them keep it quiet and we haven't actually confirmed anything. But they think we have something to do with the kidnapping in London."

I leap up.

"They moved fast!"

He nods and then we both switch on our image inducers. I stuff my nose back into Dune, hoping against hope that they won't ask me any difficult questions about it. Right now its going in my eyes and out the back of my head. Can't think straight and Dune is the sort of book that **requires** you to think straight.

Kurt is crouching by the window, reading a worn out old first edition copy of the complete Lord of the Rings that I'm pretty sure is Logan's. At least, I've seen him trying to read it on the sly and the Professor assures me it's not his, so it's probably Logan's.

Then Scott comes in, leading two men in suits.

"And this is the last two, Kurt and Rebekah."

I look up, wide-eyed, as if startled. One of the men makes an odd noise.

"You start this young?"

I blink, as if confused.

"I've been reading since I was about three and a half. It's pretty natural for me to be in the library."

I watch Kurt bite his lip as he tries not to laugh. At least **someone** appriciates it. Scott just glares and the FBI agents look blank. I withhold my own desire to giggle.

"Mr Summers, who are these people?"

"They think we have something to do with the kidnapping in London."

I frown.

"What, the girl? I mean, sure I've been following the story, the BBC's been covered with it, but us?"

"Not that kidnapping. Her suspected kidnapper was taken from outside... Old Bailey?"

"Big building with statue of Justice on the top? Yeah, that's Old Bailey."

The FBI agents seem to be getting impatient and butt in.

"A mutant kidnapped the accused from under the noses of over twenty reporters. We thought we'd question you..."

I frown. Ah, for being small and innocent looking.

"But... Why? None of us have left the house and the trial was only meant to start about an hour ago. I was on the BBC website when I found it. None of us could have got there and back so quickly..."

I blink and smile sweetly.

"Are you sure you have the right house? Our neighbour keeps going on about cheetahs in the street."

The agents exchange glances and walk out without a word, not even bothering to question Kurt. **Re**-sult.

And then my thoughts turn to Isaac. What has he gotten himself into **this** time?

Isaac

BLAM, BLAM! I continue running as the two dummy heads explode. Another dummy pop up in front of me. I flip over the dummy shooting it in the top of the head while simultaneously using my optic blasts to take out a wall with enemy targets behind it.

"That's enough!" Frank shouted. I stopped to catch my breath. A gun appeared out of the wall and shot a paintball at me, staining my shirt red.

"Ow!"

"If that had been a real gun you'd have been dead," the Punisher remarked dryly.

"I thought it was over!" I protested.

"It's never over. A surprise attack can happen at any time. You must always be prepared. As you can see, this may not be as expensive as your fancy tech in Xavier's school but it does the job."

I was in the Punisher's training camp. This was where he prepared for war. It was a glorified hall but the arsenal of weapons stacked against each wall was astounding. He had allowed me to run the training gauntlet he reserved for himself. I hadn't seen the entrance to the place since Castle had tied a blindfold around my eyes in the last seven or eight miles of the journey. Not that I'd know where we were even if I could see.

I held out my hand to return Frank's AMT Hardballer. It was a beautiful weapon. Perfectly crafted, it had a solid weight to it. Slightly longer than the colt, it had a great combination of accuracy and power.

"Keep it. I have others," Frank said.

I grinned like any boy would but then frowned. "I don't think I can take this back to the mansion."

"I'll give you a concealed holster. No one will be able to find it unless they're searching for it."

"Tell me. Why me? I don't think the Punisher trains young mutants like me just for kicks."

"Because you have the potential to be something great or incredibly dangerous. Just make sure you never turn your abilities on friends. It's hard to mend bridges once they're broken."

"It's a bit late for that," I mumbled. "Let the X-men know I'm safe Mr Castle. I'd prefer they didn't send a mutant search party after me."

"I'll do that."

I prepared for the next training exercise.


	64. Chapter 64

Rebekah

I slip on my boots and wait. The Professor is wrapped up in Cerebro, determined to find Isaac. The rest of us are all sitting out here, looking anything from nervous to angry. Kitty's face is pale and Scott looks livid behind his glasses.

"You alright?"

I look up to see Logan. I shrug. I feel sick in the pit of my stomach, but that seems to just be worry. I mean, it's not like I've eaten anything stupid, poisonous to cats or gone near catnip -something I have been avoiding, despite knowing there's a 50% to 67% chance I'll be affected by it. I'm sorry, even if it has no negative effects -that have been observed **so far- **I am not prepared to basically drug myself out of my mind. Not a chance. No way on Earth am I going near Nepeta cataria, not if my life depends on it. Or valerian for that matter. Eating it would probably increase aggression and that would **not** be a good idea. No going near evil catnip!

Kurt wanders over now, sitting between Kitty and me.

"Both of you okay?"

I shrug again. Kitty shakes her head.

"Why did he run off? Why did he **do** it?"

Kurt shakes his head.

"I don't know."

I tense my fingers and my claws slide out. Release the muscles and they sheathe again. I keep doing this, over and over. Looking closer at my 'nails' makes it quite clear that they're actually the tip of my claw. When I tense the muscles required to protract them, the keratin sheathes slide out of my fingers, creating deadly weapons. The mechanisms of a feline's claws are really rather interesting, especially when you get into the deep and dirty. I've shed the outer sheathes twice since I've been here. That's what cats do when they're 'sharpening' their claws. Actually, they're pulling the blunted, old outer sheathe off to reveal the fresh new one underneath. Claws. I've come to quite like them. I'm never going to accidentally stab myself as I have to specifically tense a muscle or two (or three, etc) to get them to leave my fingers, but hey, its better than twelve-foot long deadly blades. They may not be able to reach a vital organ but I don't really want that. And my teeth and jaw strength more than make up for it. That's where I kind of beat Logan and Sabretooth. My skull is almost completely feline, including the immensely powerful jaw muscles, made for choking prey to death. Also, very sharp teeth. Eating a apple is rather difficult now. My molars are slightly more spiky than is really practical and I've caught my tongue on my incisors more than once. Curse you canines! You got grinding molars!  
>And you can tell I'm nervous because I'm thinking in terms of science and biology and if I'm not careful I'll start wondering about quantum mechanics or reaction mechanisms and then I'll end up with a horrific headache trying to comprehend how reality can't exist or how two positive hydrogen ions can bond covalently to form a standard hydrogen molecule.<p>

The door opens and the Professor comes out.

"We've found him. Unfortunately, he appears to be in the company of the Punisher."

I glance over at Logan. Best not tell him about the steamroller. Or the humiliating shot to the crotch that Frank Castle will deliver to him just before running him over with aforementioned steamroller in years to come. I don't want to get the Punisher killed.

Although I never did agree with his methods...

Isaac

Frank came strolling back in. "I let your group know you were safe and all that baloney. It that all?"

"Yeah, thanks," I replied. "And thanks for the training and advice. I'm much more confident now."

"Okay then, just don't get yourself caught. That cat friend of yours and Wolvie, they have super senses so get new clothes if you, you know," The Punisher pulled an invisible trigger to mimic blowing someone's head off.

I smiled wryly and patted the spot on my right side where The Punisher had cleverly sewn the holster containing the gun into my leather jacket. There was no visible bulge and unless someone physically studied it, they would never discover it.

"Castle, now what do you want in return? My father always told me you never get something for nothing and I doubt you're different."

"I respect you kid so I won't mess you around. I do need your help for something and your unique abilities could come in handy. But I won't force you to do it. If you away now I won't try to change your mind."

After all Castle had taught me I could hardly abandon him now.

"I have to let you know, I can't explain why, but I'll only be here for another day and a half. Now, what do you have in mind?"

"An assassination."

I expected my heart to skip a beat or my mind to freeze but I was fine. I felt no different than I had ten minutes ago.

"Are you up for it kid?"

"I have one request."

"What is it?" The Punisher asked.

"Don't call me kid." I had grown a lot since I'd first come into this universe. I had killed people, I had found a way to get rid of my hate, I had grown stronger. I wasn't a kid anymore. I was a killer.

Punisher smiled again. "Done."

"Now what do you want me to do?"

I looked across the road. Three armed men. Two carrying M16's and one with a Uzi submachine gun.

Frank's plan was a crazy one. Phillip Dentworth, a corrupt senator from Boston, was visiting New York. He'd done everything. Funded numerous murders, been involved in human trafficking, and he'd been flooding the street with guns and drugs. Frank's sources had led us to him. It was time for him to die. But it would have to be quick. The X-Mansion was less than thirty minutes away and the X-Men would be here almost as soon as the alarm went off.

A man approached the guards in a hooded jacket. From where I was standing I could just see the skull draped across the front. The three men raised their guns to shoulder level as the man walked towards them but they were confident. What sort of nut with take on three heavily armed guards?

There was a slight hiss and a fine spray of blood and it was over. The three men dropped to the floor. It didn't get any smoother than that. Castle wiped his blade clean on one of the dead men's shirt and sheathed it inside his boot. I quickly teleported to where Frank was standings and one by one, teleported the corpses as far as I could without wearing myself out. I was finished within thirty seconds.

"Where'd you put the bodies?" Castle asked.

"In the Hudson River. By the time anyone discovers them it will be too late."

"You know they'll connect you to that other killing in London. You'll be branded a mutant serial killer and they won't rest until you're caught."

"I don't care. I won't be here in a couple of days. Now let's get this done."

Castle grabbed my shoulder and I phased us both through the wall. The Punisher was a big guy and it was harder work than I thought it would be but I managed it. We pressed on. If I knew where the governor was I could just teleport us both there but he was hidden away somewhere and the place was built like a castle.

We came to a large open square. The place was swarming with guards and there was no safe way past them all.

"Jump onto my back," I said to Castle. He gave me the weirdest look but did as I said. I called on Colossus' strength and suddenly Castle was as light as a feather. I also called on Pietro's speed and prepared to run like the wind. I would have to be fast. Finally, I built up the heat in my eyes and shot it at the opposite wall. It exploded amidst the screams of the sentries who'd been caught in the explosion. Everyone instinctively turned to see the source of the commotion and that split second gave me all the time I needed.

Before Castle could draw a breath, I had reached the big doors which I assumed would lead us to the Senator Dentworth. I phased through them. There were two guards standing there. I tried to reach for my gun but I was dreadfully slow. I was weak from using too many powers at once. I still had limits.

Luckily, Frank Castle had no such limits. The two men's heads were punctured by a silenced glock before either one of them could open their mouths to shout.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Sorry. I just needed a second."

"Don't apologize. That stunt you just pulled was truly amazing. It would have taken me hours to set that up."

"I did the same thing in London pretty much. This was just a bigger diversion."

I drew my gun and loaded a magazine into it. It felt heavy and clumsy in my hands I was sure I'd get used to it. We met little resistance. All the guards were still under the impression that the outside perimeter had been breached and there was no danger from the inside. Boy, were they wrong. I never got a single bullet off. The Punisher was just too quick. It was like he anticipated the men before they appeared. They never knew what hit them. Finally, we reached the centre chambers. Castle dispatched the guards swiftly.

We entered the room and there standing in front of us was the senator. The senator opened his mouth to scream but The Punisher slammed his fist into his jaw, breaking it. The man reeled from the punch and hit the floor. Castles gloves were packed with lead shot. It must have felt like getting hit by a truck. I sure wouldn't like to get hit by him.

"Please," bumbled the senator, crawling slowly onto his knees. Blood gushed out of his mouth like a river and he was having a hard time talking through his broken jaw and busted teeth. "I've got money. Whoever's paying you, I'll double it."

"You misunderstand senator," Frank said holding his gun to the senators head. "This isn't for money. This is...Punishment." And then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
